Together
by CaptainSwanLove1995
Summary: Sequel to Where We Belong: Killian & Emma have been married a little over 2 years when Emma finds out that she is pregnant. This news prompts her to think about her birth parents and why they gave her up. She goes on a physical and emotional journey to find out the truth with the love and support of her husband, niece, and the rest of her family and friends.
1. Author's Notes

Hi everyone! Just some notes for y'all!

1\. I really loved the story I created with Where We Belong. Even though that story ends well, I thought it'd be fun to take it further, so here is this sequel.

2\. I said this in the tags, and I'm going to point it out again - this is a sequel, and if you don't read Where We Belong first, you will get confused at times

3\. I don't know a lot about pregnancy, so everything in here regarding Emma's is going to be super general and probably assumptions on my part.

4\. OutlawQueen is alive and well in this story. I really liked them together, and since I planted their seed in Where We Belong, it didn't seem right for me not to continue it. However, as much as I do (did) ship them, I don't know the specifics about their relationship like I do CaptainSwan. So, y'all will have to forgive me if they (or Robin's character) is OOC. I honestly tried my best!

5\. As I was trying to come up with names (and the story) for Emma's parents, the first names that came to mind was from soap operas, which I regularly watch. So, I have to give credit to The Young and the Restless for the names of Emma's parents, their families/significant others, and part of the storyline.

6\. I've decided not to post this all at one time like I did my other two. But I update as often as I can- I'm in school, so I'll just have to see how much time I have to write

Ok, that is all I have to say. On to the story! :)


	2. Big News

Emma woke up to the sound of the alarm. She turned it off and rolled back over to be met with stunning blue eyes.

"Good morning, love," Killian said.

"Good morning, Killian," Emma replied.

Killian smiled at her before he asked, "Didn't you say you would drop off Anna Elizabeth at school?"

"Yeah. The school is right across from the doctor's office," Emma answered.

"And you're sure you don't want me to go with you, Swan?" Killian asked with worry filling his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Killian. You have to go to work. Besides, it's probably just a cold," Emma told him.

"You've been sick for a week, love," Killian pointed out.

Emma only smiled at him before she said, "You worry too much."

"You're my wife. It's my job to worry about you," Killian said before stroking her cheek then rolling out of bed to get dressed.

Within thirty minutes, Killian and Emma were both ready for the day. Killian had to leave earlier than usual for work, so he planted a quick kiss on Emma before heading out the door. When he was gone, Emma went to go wake their niece.

Emma walked into Anna Elizabeth's pink room and knelt down beside the head of the bed.

"Anna Elizabeth? Wake up, kid. You have to get ready for school."

Anna Elizabeth rolled over on her back and pushed the curls out of her face before she sat up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes before she questioned, "Isn't it Fun Day, Aunt Emma?" Fun Day was an event that the school had on the last day before summer vacation. They rented jumping houses, carnival games, and lots more fun activities for all of the kids.

"Yes, it is. So, you better get ready. You don't want to miss anything," Emma answered as she ruffled Anna Elizabeth's curls. Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly before practically leaping out of bed to find her clothes.

As soon as she was dressed, Anna Elizabeth came to sit at the kitchen table and started eating the bowl full of Fruit Loops. As she did, she looked around the house before she swallowed and asked, "Aunt Emma, where's Uncle Killian?"

"He had to go into work really early today," Emma answered.

"Oh, ok," Anna Elizabeth replied before she asked another question, "When are we going fishing?"

"Soon, I promise," Emma told her with a smile. The small blonde smiled back at Emma before she resumed eating.

As soon as Emma and Anna Elizabeth got in Emma's yellow bug, she grabbed Emma's CD case and began flipping through it. She furrowed her brows together and then asked, "Aunt Emma, where's the Disney CD?"

"Um," Emma began before it hit her, "You brought in inside to listen to, remember?" as she started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"Oh, I remember," Anna Elizabeth answered as she turned her eyes downcast. Seeing this, Emma said, "Hey, you can still sing the songs. I'm pretty sure you know all the words to them." As much as Emma wanted to laugh, she really couldn't because it was true.

Anna Elizabeth perked back up at that and immediately dove into "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast. She hadn't even got halfway through the song when they arrived at the school.

Anna Elizabeth slid out of Emma's car before she turned around and said, "Bye, Aunt Emma!"

"Bye, Anna Elizabeth. Have fun at school," Emma replied just before the seven-year old shut the door and ran toward the double doors at the front of the school with her blonde curls bouncing behind her.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma had been sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office for 20 minutes. If it weren't for the fact that Emma arrived early for her appointment, she would be more fidgety. However, Emma was still anxious to know why she was sick – she mostly had perfect health. She sighed as she grabbed a magazine from the small table beside her. She had been reading a pretty good article when her attention was pulled away from it by a crying baby. She smiled as she watched the mother rock the blue bundle back to sleep. Then it hit her. Her eyes widened as she thought, "Could I be pregnant?"

Emma began to consider the idea. For starters, she already knew that she was late. Emma supposed that her assumption about it relating to stress and to being sick wasn't totally wrong.

Emma had also stopped taking birth control two months ago because she and Killian had decided that they did want to try for a baby. Her brows then furrowed as a thought crossed her mind. As she pulled out her phone and opened the calendar app, her green eyes widened when she realized that it had already been six weeks since she and Killian's second wedding anniversary. She took a deep breath. The math was all right, but she didn't want to get her hopes up until she knew for sure.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard, "Emma Jones?" She took another deep breath as she walked toward the smiling nurse. "Here we go," Emma thought as she followed the nurse down the hallway.

As Emma walked toward her car, she could hardly keep the smile off of her face. When she opened the door and got in, she thought about how to tell Killian. As she started the car and began driving out of the parking lot, it hit her. However, that smile she was wearing eventually faded as she saw the fault with her idea. Storybrooke was a small town – if she went to the store and bought a baby bottle and onesies, everyone in the store would probably guess that she was pregnant. Then, it would get back to Killian before she even had a chance to tell him.

With that in mind, Emma passed the store and went straight home. She pulled into the driveway and parked the car.

As she walked toward the door, she had another more suitable idea. Once inside, Emma hung her keys on a hook by the door and slipped off her shoes. She then made her way toward Anna Elizabeth's room – Emma knew they had some (or all) of Anna Elizabeth's baby stuff. For some reason, Liam AND Elsa kept EVERYTHING, and Killian was just as bad. Although, Emma supposed it was in her favor this time.

Emma continued to dig through the totes in the closet until she found what she was looking for – a plain white onesie and a bottle with a white lid. Emma had hoped to get a onesie in pink and blue, but white would work just as good. She also found a small bag that the items would fit in.

She rose from her kneeled position when she heard her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She answered it and heard the voice of her brother, "Hey, how did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It went fine, David," Emma answered.

The blonde heard silence on the other end of the phone and presumed that David was thinking. She finally heard him speak up, "That's all you're going to say about it, aren't you?" Emma could hear his worry. Frankly, she wasn't sure who worried more – her brother or her husband.

The blonde sighed as she gave him an answer of sorts, "Don't worry too much. I promise I'll fill you in later."

"I'm going to hold you to that," David laughed as he answered before he started again, "I have to get back to work. Talk to you later, Emma."

"You too, David," Emma replied before she hung up the phone. She glanced at the time and saw that it was only a few minutes after ten. "What I am supposed to do all day?" Emma asked out loud. She trudged into the living room and hid the bag with the onesie and bottle behind the couch before she plopped down on it. She grabbed the remote and decided to watch TV and enjoy the rarity that is a day full of peace and quiet.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Killian arrived home from work and saw Emma placing dinner on the table. It's a miracle he was able to get any work done today from worrying about her. "Hello, love. What did the doctor say?" Killian asked. "Oh, I'm fine," Emma answered without looking up.

"Fine? Swan, you never complain of being sick, yet you have been suffering for over a week. How can you be fine?" Killian said.

It was then that Emma looked up at him with those gorgeous green eyes and took his face in her hands. "I promise I will tell you what the doctor said after dinner. I'm hungry, and I know you are too." Killian sighed before nodding in agreement.

Emma had heard everything about Fun Day when Anna Elizabeth got home from school, but she heard it again because the small blonde had to tell Killian as well. Killian and Emma cleared their plates and washed dishes, and Anna Elizabeth went back to play in her room. When Killian and Emma were finished in the kitchen, they went to go settle in on the couch. Emma barely had time to blink when Killian asked, "Ok, Emma, tell me what the doctor said. I've been worried about you all day, and I think it's time you put me out of my misery."

Emma said nothing as she reached behind the couch to give him the bag. The blonde didn't know how she had managed to keep a straight face all of this time.

"Happy, uh, late anniversary, Killian," Emma said.

Killian looked at the bag strangely before he looked back at Emma, "Love, our anniversary was a few weeks ago…" but he was cut off by his wife, "It's actually been six weeks - exactly."

Killian furrowed his brow at how Emma knew the exact date and what this had to do with her doctor's appointment, and he told her as much, "Emma, love. I don't really see what our anniversary has to do with what Dr. Whale said was wrong with you. Just please tell me, Swan."

"Just open the bag, Killian. I promise it will all make sense," Emma told him.

Killian was still hopelessly confused – especially since Emma wasn't one to be cryptic. He sighed as he opened up the bag and pulled out a onesie and a bottle. His brows furrowed in confusion as he turned back to his wife and said, "Swan, why are you giving me baby…" His eyes widened as the answer hit him. His suspicions were confirmed as Emma's smile grew brighter.

However, Killian still needed her audible answer, "Emma, love, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Killian, I am," Emma answered, and her smile grew even brighter, if that was even possible.

"That's wonderful, love," Killian said, as he pulled her in for a hug. As they pulled away, he observed, "I don't believe I have to ask how far along you are," with a teasing grin.

Emma returned his grin and shook her head.

His smile widened as he became sincere, "Oh, Emma, this really is amazing news, love."

"So, you're happy?" Emma asked.

"Of course I am, Swan. I know we have Anna Elizabeth, and she is an amazing little girl. We both love her like she is ours, and nothing will ever change that. But you are carrying a life inside you that we created, and this is one of the happiest days of my life," Killian answered.

Emma smiled at him and pulled him in for a long, yet tender kiss. As she pulled back, she said, "I love you, Killian." "I love you, too, Emma," he began before he placed a hand on her flat stomach and bended down as he said, "And I love you, little one."

It was at that moment that Anna Elizabeth came into the living room and furrowed her brows in confusion as she asked, "Uncle Killian, why are you talking to Aunt Emma's tummy?"

Killian sat up and smiled at his wife before he turned his attention to the seven-year old. "I have a very good explanation, love. It has to do with some news that Aunt Emma got today." Killian then motioned for his niece to come over to the couch. She did so, and was looking between Killian and Emma for answers.

Emma then started, "To answer your question, Anna Elizabeth, I went to the doctor today, and I found out that Uncle Killian and I are having a baby."

"A baby?" Anna Elizabeth repeated as her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yes, love, that's right. And the baby is going to live in Aunt Emma's tummy for a while," Killian told her.

"How long is a while?" Anna Elizabeth asked, turning her attention to Killian.

"Nine months. So, in…" Killian paused to count before he continued, "February."

"That's a long time," Anna Elizabeth observed.

"It is a long time, but it will be here before you know it," Emma answered with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth smiled back before she hugged both Killian and Emma. However, she lingered a little longer when she hugged Emma and pressed her ear to Emma's stomach. "I don't hear a baby."

"That's because he's still very small. It will take all of those months for the baby to grow. And it will be a while before we'll be able to tell that he is in there," Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth pulled back from Emma's stomach and nodded in understanding before she asked, "Aunt Emma, is your tummy going to get big like Mrs. Aurora's did?" Aurora had been Anna Elizabeth's teacher for first grade this year, and she had been pregnant nearly the whole school year. But she opted not to tell the kids until she was clearly showing.

"It might be a while, but yes I will. It'll look like someone put a ball under my shirt," Emma told her, and Anna Elizabeth giggled at her aunt's description.

Ever the inquisitive one, Anna Elizabeth had one more question, "Will this baby be my uncle too?"

It took everything that Emma and Killian had in them not to burst out laughing at their niece's genuine question.

Killian decided to answer her: "Anna Elizabeth, you know how Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff always come to visit with Joan and Charlie at Christmas. And that Joan and Charlie are your cousins."

Anna Elizabeth nodded and replied in understanding, "And since you're my uncle and Aunt Emma is my aunt, this baby will be my cousin, too."

"That's right, love. Now that you know all of this, I think it's time for you to get a bath," Killian said as he stroked her curls.

"Then, can we watch Rapunzel and Flynn?" the small blonde asked.

"Sure, love."

After the movie and a board game, Anna Elizabeth was ready for bed. It was a little early for her, but both Killian and Emma surmised that Fun Day had worn her out. When she was sound asleep, Killian and Emma went to go get ready for bed themselves. After they had both showered, they flipped on the TV in their room to watch one of their favorite crime shows. Emma snuggled into her husband's side as they both became engrossed in the show.

Their attention was broken when Emma asked teasingly, "So, a boy, huh?"

"What, love?" Killian questioned back.

"When you were telling Anna Elizabeth about the baby, you said "he". You want a boy, don't you?" Emma said. She had started out teasingly, but now she genuinely wanted to know.

"Honestly, love, it doesn't matter to me. As long as he or she is healthy, either will be fine with me," Killian answered before he asked, "What about you?"

"Well, it really doesn't matter to me either. There was a time where I thought I'd never have kids, so I didn't really think about it. But here we are," Emma replied as she turned to look at him.

"For the record, love, I didn't think about it, either. But I suppose fate had other plans for us," Killian said"I suppose so," Emma agreed before something occurred to her, "Anna Elizabeth keeps asking when we're going fishing."

"Hmm. Well, tomorrow is Saturday. Perhaps we can go – it'll give me a chance to introduce our little one to the water."

Emma couldn't help but laugh before she said, "Seriously, Killian? I found out I was pregnant today, and you already want to turn him or her into a sailor."

"It's never too early to start, Swan," Killian replied matter-of-factly.

"You're impossible," Emma said as she swatted at the arm that wasn't wrapped around her.

"Perhaps. But you love me for it," Killian said as he kissed her cheek.

Emma smiled at him before she yawned.

"I think it's time to turn in, love," Killian said as he removed his arm from around his wife's shoulders to get up to go turn off the light.

"I think you're right," Emma told him as he climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight, Emma," Killian said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Good night, Killian," Emma said before she rolled over on her side to go to sleep. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. Emma was already a mother to Anna Elizabeth, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. And now, she would be a mother to a baby that would be a beautiful combination of her and Killian. With that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of a blonde-haired little boy and a dark-haired little girl, both with eyes that matched the water that they loved.


	3. Answers

Killian and Emma habitually woke up early the next day. They ate before watching TV for a couple hours then Killian went to go wake Anna Elizabeth.

"Anna Elizabeth, love? Wake up," Killian said as he gently shook her.

She removed the pillow that was covering half of her face and asked, "What is it, Uncle Killian?" before yawning.

"Well, Anna Elizabeth, Aunt Emma tells me you've been wanting to go fishing, and I thought we could go today," Killian told her as he stroked her curls.

"Really?" Anna Elizabeth asked as a smile lit up her whole face.

Killian nodded before he said, "Yes, love. Why don't you get dressed and then you can come eat some breakfast."

Anna Elizabeth climbed out of bed as Killian went back into the kitchen.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

A few hours later, Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth were walking to Granny's after an enjoyable morning of fishing. Anna Elizabeth had managed to stay calm enough to catch two fish on her own, and now she was craving chicken tenders. She was just ahead of Killian and Emma, who were walking hand in hand. Emma then heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hey, Mary Margaret. What's up?" Emma said to her sister-in-law. After listening for a couple minutes, the blonde said, "Great. See you there."

As she tucked her cell-phone back into her pocket, Killian asked, "What was that about, love?"

"Everyone is meeting up at Granny's for lunch," Emma answered.

"Ah," Killian began before he continued, "Perhaps we can share our good news with them." He then said more quietly, "Because if we don't, someone else will," as he inclined his head toward the little girl in front of them.

Emma smiled in response before something occurred to her, "I want to tell everyone, but Regina and Robin just announced their engagement a couple weeks ago. I don't want to steal their thunder."

Killian joked, "Well, we wouldn't want to upstage Her Majesty," as Emma smacked his arm and motioned for him to shush. He only smiled before he sincerely continued, "Even though Regina and I have our differences, I know how close you two are. If you want to wait a little longer, it's fine with me, love."

Emma smiled at him and squeezed his hand just as they came upon Granny's. Regina was standing outside talking on the phone. Emma shot her husband a look as he let go of her hand and brought their niece inside.

When Regina got off the phone, Emma said, "Hey, Regina, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's going on, Emma?" Regina asked.

"Well, Killian and I have some news that we wanted to share with everyone," Emma began as Regina added, "What did Captain Sarcasm do now?"

Emma smiled as she finished, "Well, I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful, Emma. I'm happy for you and Capt… Killian," Regina said as she offered her friend a bright smile. She then asked, "Does anyone know?"

"Uh, no. We were thinking about telling everyone over lunch, but you and Robin just told us you guys are getting married, and we didn't want to overshadow that."

Regina gave Emma an understanding look before she said, "Don't worry about it. It'll just be something else to celebrate," as she smiled at her friend.

Emma smiled back at her, and both women walked inside.

After everyone had their fill of food and light conversation – both of which kept Anna Elizabeth blissfully occupied – Killian and Emma shared a look before Emma got the attention of their family and friends, "Hey, guys. Killian and I want to tell all of you something." Everyone's faces had a curious expression as they turned toward the couple.

Killian then took over, "Emma and I found out yesterday that we have a little one on the way," as an ear to ear smile spread across his face. A smile that was soon replicated by everyone at the table.

Mary Margaret turned her attention to her sister-in-law as she said, "You're pregnant? I knew it!"

Emma gave her a confused expression as she asked, "What? How could you know?"

Mary Margaret simply smiled knowingly at her as she replied, "Emma, I've been pregnant twice – I think I would be able to tell." Emma smiled back at her.

"Congratulations, you two. I can't wait to have another niece or nephew," David commented.

"Speaking of which, are you guys hoping for a little lad or lass?" Robin asked.

"It really doesn't matter. As long as we have a healthy baby," Emma answered.

Evie then asked a question, "Aunt Emma, do you think the baby will look like you?"

Emma replied, "Well, it's possible. But the baby could also look like Uncle Killian."

"Well, let's hope for all our sakes that he or she doesn't act like him," Regina muttered where only her fiancé heard her, and he shook his head while fighting a smile.

Mary Margaret then asked Killian, "Have you had a chance to tell Belle yet?"

"Since her promotion to editor, she's been extremely busy, but I hope to talk to her today or tomorrow," Killian answered. His phone then rang, and as if on cue, it was Belle. "Speaking of, here she is now. Excuse me while I go tell her that she's going to be an aunt again," he said with a smile before heading for the door.

The conversation flowed around babies for the next half-hour before Regina changed the subject, "Robin and I thought that you all would like to know that we set a date for our wedding."

"When?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The first week of November. We wanted to celebrate the holidays as a married couple, and as a real family with Roland."

"That's great, you guys," David said.

"Thanks, mate," Robin began before he addressed all at the table, "We want you all to be a part of the wedding."

Everyone smiled except a certain blonde whose face held a puzzled expression. Killian noticed this and asked his wife, "What's the matter, love?"

Emma exhaled before she said, "Don't get me wrong, Regina, I would love to be in your wedding, but I'll be six months pregnant then."

"So?" Regina questioned a little sarcastically.

Robin flashed Regina a look before he said, "I think what Regina means is that we still want you to be in wedding."

"Flora can just make you a maternity bridesmaid dress – when Mary Margaret and David got married, she made one for Mary Margaret's sister," Regina pointed out.

"It's true – Ariel was seven months pregnant with Melody, and Flora was able adjust the waist of the dress beautifully. It was as if she used magic," Mary Margaret conceded. Regina rolled her eyes at that last sentence.

Emma's hesitance was then gone as she said, "I remember that dress – she did do a wonderful job."

"So, I'm assuming that means you'll do it?" Regina questioned.

Emma nodded with a smile on her face.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

An hour later, Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth were back home. Killian was working on his truck in the garage while Emma and Anna Elizabeth were inside playing Candy Land. After two rounds of the game, Anna Elizabeth asked, "Aunt Emma, can we put that puzzle together?"

"What puzzle?" questioned Emma.

"The Peter Pan one that Aunt Mary Margaret got me for my birthday last year," Anna Elizabeth answered.

"It might be a little hard for you, Anna Elizabeth," Emma pointed out – sometimes, Mary Margaret took her job as a teacher a little too seriously. Emma knew her sister-in-law had good intentions with the puzzle, but it was a little advanced for a seven-year old.

"Aunt Emma, I'll be in second grade this year. I can do it," Anna Elizabeth insisted.

Emma thought for a moment and decided it really couldn't hurt, so she smiled and said, "Ok. Let me go get it from me and Uncle Killian's room," as she ruffled Anna Elizabeth's hair before she stood up.

Emma walked into the bedroom and opened the closet. As she found the puzzle, her eyes went to the blanket that was beside it. She tried to fight the tears as she took the blanket in her hands. Her fingers roamed over the white crochet material and the purple ribbon that was sewn around the edges of it. She stared at the name "Emma" outlined in purple thread in the bottom right corner.

She leaned against the closet door as memories of foster care erupted in her mind – stating a different school every few months, struggling against lonely nights, feelings of abandonment, running away, and believing she would never have real home.

Emma was soon pulled from her thoughts when she heard a voice.

"Did you find the puzzle, Aunt Emma?"

Emma quickly regained her composure and put on a smile that she knew Anna Elizabeth would buy as she said, "Yeah, it's right here, kid." Emma then took the puzzle from the closet and handed it to her niece.

Emma thought that Anna Elizabeth would immediately take off for the living room, but the small blonde noticed the blanket in her aunt's hand: "Whose blanket is that, Aunt Emma?"

"It's my baby blanket," Emma answered.

"Did your mommy give it to you?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

Emma thought for a moment before she answered, "Yeah, she did."

"Does Uncle David have a blanket like that one, too?" the small blonde then asked.

Emma was confused for a moment before she soon understood. However, she didn't have a chance to answer when she heard Killian calling both of their names.

Emma was pretty quiet the rest of the day and into the evening. Just like before, it didn't register with Anna Elizabeth that anything was wrong, but Killian saw right through her. Every time he looked at her, Emma could see the worry in his eyes. His hand seldom left hers as he continued to squeeze it in reassurance.

Once Anna Elizabeth was sound asleep after having Killian sing to her, he walked into their bedroom and found his wife sitting cross-legged on their bed clutching a blanket. He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her before he asked, "Alright, Emma, tell me what's wrong, love."

Emma shifted in his arms where she was able to look at him as he moved his hands to rest on either side of her waist and she said, "I found my baby blanket in our closet when I was getting Anna Elizabeth's puzzle."

A look of understanding flashed across Killian's features as he observed, "And you started thinking about your birth parents."

Emma nodded in response before she began to elaborate, "I love my niece and nephew with all my heart. And I love Anna Elizabeth like she is my daughter, and even though I just found out I was pregnant, I already love our baby so incredibly much. I just don't understand how anyone could…" but Emma trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Killian gently wiped them away before he finished her thought, "give away their child. How your parents could give you away."

"Yeah," was Emma's only response before Killian once again wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. They sat like that for what seemed like hours even though it was only thirty minutes in reality before Emma broke the silence, "I need to find them, Killian," as she lifted her head from her husband's chest.

"You want to find your parents, Swan?" Killian questioned for clarity.

"Yes, I do," Emma began before she explained, "Look, I know that I have you, David and Mary Margaret, Belle, Regina and Robin, all of the kids – I'm surrounded by people I love and who love me. But finding that blanket today brought back all of these feelings from when I was in foster care. When I was young, I always dreamed of finding my parents one day, but eventually I gave it up. But for the last two years, I've understood what's it really like to be a parent, and now that I'll soon have a child of my own, it only makes it that much more important for me to find them. I need to know why they gave me away."

Killian stared at her as he took in words before he took a deep breath and stroked her blonde locks. He then said, "I completely understand, Emma. But what if you don't like what you find, and you get hurt because of it?"

Emma replied, "It's just a chance I'll have to take."

Killian nodded in understanding and agreement, and Emma wrapped her arms around him this time as she hugged him. She then adjusted her position to rest her forehead against his as she said, "Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, love," Killian responded before he pulled in for a sweet kiss. As they pulled apart, he took her hands in his and said, "I hope you find the answers you are looking for, Emma."

Emma took a deep breath as she said, "I do, too."

A few hours later, Emma was watching Killian sleep as she thought about life's road ahead of them. Neither one of them were that afraid of becoming parents – they already were. But she knew that he shared the same fear that she did – the journey to find her parents may produce way more questions than answers.

 _A/N: The update will be slower this time. School is crazy busy this week, but I will try to finish and post Chapter 3!_


	4. The Search Begins

Storybrooke was a relatively peaceful town, so Emma was not only surprised but a little put off at how busy the police department was for the next month. It was just her luck that she was unable to start looking for her parents. She knew she shouldn't stress for not only her sake, but for the baby's, but that task proved to be rather difficult. That, and morning sickness accounted for quite a few sleepless nights.

Killian was extremely worried about her, and it all came to a head one night when he rolled over to find Emma's side of the bed empty. He got up and sleepily walked into the living room to find his wife sitting on the couch sipping a glass of warm water.

"You alright, love?" Killian asked – though he knew the question was rather pointless – as he came to sit down beside her.

Emma nodded as she set the glass down on the coffee table before she spoke, "Yeah, I was thinking about my parents. I wish I had time to look for them, but I wouldn't even know where to start looking even if I wasn't crazy busy."

Killian pondered her words for a moment then observed, "Well, love, I think that your birth certificate would be a good place to start."

At that moment, Emma buried her face in her hands before she lifted her head back up and said, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Killian rubbed her back soothingly as he responded, "You've had a lot on your mind, Swan."

Emma sighed as she said, "I don't even know where it is. I think that Mom might have had it."

Killian then asked, "So, where would it be now?"

Emma answered, "Since I was living in Boston when Mom died, David acquired all of her stuff. The bigger items, like furniture, is still in storage, but I'm sure he keeps all of the paperwork in his house."

"Well, perhaps we could go look through it this weekend. I'm sure your brother and sister-in-law wouldn't mind," Killian suggested.

"They wouldn't. They both keep offering to help me find my parents, but I haven't been able to see what they could do," Emma began, but then turned and looked at Killian to continue, "until now," as she smiled.

Killian smiled back at her and rested his forehead against hers as he said, "Alright then, love. Perhaps you can rest now." Emma nodded in response.

Killian stood up, and Emma moved to follow him, but as soon as she did, a wave of nausea hit her. She ran to their bedroom and barely made it to the bathroom in time. She closed the toilet lid and flushed before she slowly stood up, went over to the sink, and took a cold washrag to wipe her face. The blonde then rested her palms against the counter and kept her head down as she yawned. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until some of the weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Just then, she heard footsteps behind her and felt fingers carding through her hair to pull it up in a ponytail.

"Come on, love. I think we both need to sleep," Killian said softly. Emma nodded in agreement before she yawned once again.

They both crawled into bed, and Emma settled on her side while Killian moved to wrap his arms around her. She snuggled against him as he rested one hand on her waist and the other on her barely noticeable bump. Within a few minutes, Killian heard soft snores and breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived; both Emma and himself had a long journey ahead of them – in more ways than one. Killian wished with everything he had in him that Emma would have waited until after their child was born to start searching for her parents. But Emma was incredibly stubborn, and she had her mind set on finding them – he knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. Besides, he did understand why she was doing this, and he knew she would feel some sort of peace once she found them or found out something about them. With these thoughts in mind, Killian softly kissed Emma's head before he finally drifted off to sleep.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Within the next few days, Emma's morning sickness was beginning to ease off, and she felt a lot better.

That Saturday brought Emma the opportunity that she needed to start looking for her birth certificate. While David was working, Killian had agreed to go in his place to take Jamie, accompanied by Robin and Roland, to a major league baseball game that was a couple hours away.

Emma brought Anna Elizabeth over to Mary Margaret and David's house to play with Evie. As the girls ran off to Evie's room, Emma looked to her sister-in-law and said, "Ok, where do we start?"

Mary Margaret smiled and led the way to the spare bedroom in their house that doubled as storage. She opened up the closet, and Emma immediately began reaching for the boxes. However, she was stopped by the petite brunette.

"Let me do that, Emma. You don't need to be lifting anything."

Emma knew Mary Margaret was right to a certain degree, but she also knew the boxes weren't that heavy, "Mary Margaret, I helped move these boxes in here shortly after Mom's funeral. I know they don't weigh that much."

"Perhaps. But I just want you to be careful for not only yourself, but for my future niece or nephew," Mary Margaret replied with a smile.

Emma smiled back before she agreed, "Okay, fine. You get the boxes down, and we'll both start looking through them."

Mary Margaret nodded, and grabbed the three boxes labeled "Emma" and placed them on the floor. They both sat crossed-legged on the floor as Emma began combing through one box and Mary Margaret the other. However, they weren't really able to start looking when a small blonde and brunette appeared in the doorway. "Aunt Mary Margaret, Aunt Emma, what are you doing?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"We're looking for something of Aunt Emma's," Mary Margaret answered.

"Can we help, Mommy?" Evie asked.

Emma and Mary Margaret shared a look before they turned back to the girls and Emma answered, "Sure. You two can look through the other box."

The two girls smiled happily as they ran over and sat on either side of the box when Anna Elizabeth asked, "What are we looking for?"

"Well, we're looking for Aunt Emma's birth certificate," Mary Margaret answered and watched as both girls' eyes widened at the big, unfamiliar word. Emma jumped in with, "Just look for the word "birth" written in black letters on a white piece of paper with a lot of other names on it." Both girls nodded as they began looking through the papers in the box.

What was meant to a specific search for one document turned into a walk down memory lane with the various pictures, school papers, and other items of Emma's stored away in those boxes. Emma was amazed at how much her mom had kept – it was a just a reminder of how much Ruth loved her.

Suddenly, Emma felt a tug at her sleeve. She looked over to see Anna Elizabeth holding up a picture, "Aunt Emma, is this my mommy?" as she pointed to a blonde with a braid.

Emma took the picture from her and looked it over before she replied, "Yes, it is. This is me and your mommy at my 16th birthday party," as she smiled at the memory.

As Emma handed the picture back to Anna Elizabeth, Emma could see that her niece was hesitant to put the picture back in the box, so Emma said, "Anna Elizabeth, do you want to keep that picture?"

Anna Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she asked, "Can I, Aunt Emma?"

Emma nodded in response and she stroked Anna Elizabeth's curls.

Emma then heard Mary Margaret ask Evie, "Sweetheart, why are you making that face?"

Instead of answering her mother, Evie showed the picture to Emma and asked, "Aunt Emma, who is this boy and why is he kissing your cheek?", sounding hopelessly confused.

Emma looked at her niece curiously as she eyed the picture. She really wasn't sure of any other way to say it, so she just came out with it, "Well, his name was Graham, and he was my boyfriend in high school."

Evie and a now confused Anna Elizabeth's eyes widened, as Anna Elizabeth asked, "But I thought Uncle Killian was your boyfriend before he was your husband."

Emma took a breath as she thought of a way to explain this – the girls couldn't seem to wrap their heads around Emma being with anyone except Killian, which was only natural. Anna Elizabeth wasn't even born when Emma was with Neal. The blonde then looked to her sister-in-law for help.

Mary Margaret nodded and began to explain, "You see, girls, you may date a few different boys before you are a grown-up, and you want find someone you can marry. That's when you start you start looking for that one person to live happily after with. Do you understand?"

Anna Elizabeth scrunched up her nose and furrowed her eyebrows for a few moments before she nodded.

But then Evie asked, "But what about Roland's mommy?", with her head tilted to the side like her mother does when she's trying to figure something out.

"What do you mean, honey?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Robin was married to Roland's mommy, but now he's gonna marry Regina," Evie pointed out.

"Well, sometimes, you live happily, but it may not be forever after. Some people find their…uh… prince or princess twice," Emma explained.

At that point, both girls nodded contentedly while Emma and Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief before they all started digging back through the boxes. After a few minutes, Mary Margaret's face lit up as she happily said, "I found it, Emma!"

Emma took the document from her hands, but before she had a chance to really study it, Mary Margaret said unsurely, "And a yearbook?"

Emma frowned as she asked, "It's not one of mine?"

"No, it doesn't look like it," Mary Margaret observed as she started flipping through it, but stopped when she came across what appeared to be a letter.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

Mary Margaret skimmed over the contents of the letter before she said, "I think the yearbook belongs to your birth mother," as she handed over the letter and the yearbook.

Evie and Anna Elizabeth had been abnormally quiet as they both seemed to be enthralled with this discovery. But then Evie broke the silence, "It's Grandma's yearbook?"

Before Emma or Mary Margaret could attempt to answer, they heard the door shut and within seconds, Jamie's face appeared in the doorway, "Mom! Guess what? Robin caught a foul ball – it was so awesome! And our team won!"

Mary Margaret smiled as she got up from the floor just as Killian appeared behind Jamie. Mary Margaret said, "I'm glad you had a good time, Jamie," as she gave him a knowing look.

Jamie then looked up at Killian and said, "Thanks for coming, Uncle Killian. It was really cool."

"Of course, lad. I had fun too," Killian replied before Jamie gave him a fist pump. The 11-year old then went off to his room.

At this point, Emma, Anna Elizabeth, and Evie had gotten up off of the floor. Killian focused his attention on Emma and asked, "You find what you were looking for, love?"

"Uh, yeah, and a little bit more," Emma replied to which Killian gave her a confused expression. She returned his look with one that promised to explain later.

Killian nodded before he said, "Alright, my loves, I think perhaps we should get home," looking back and forth between his wife and niece.

Everyone said their goodbyes before Killian got in his truck and Emma and Anna Elizabeth got in Emma's car.

Once at home, Emma had the chance to look through everything. Killian had Anna Elizabeth occupied in her room so Emma would be able to concentrate. One would think that Emma would have looked at her birth certificate before now, but she never did. For starters, the state was the one who had it while Emma was in foster care. It only became released when Emma was adopted. And by that time, Emma really had no use to actually look it, so it became one of many papers filed away in a cabinet or a box somewhere.

The first thing Emma did was find her parents' names on her birth certificate: Sharon Swan and Nicholas Newman.

Emma had always known that Swan was her mother's maiden name, and that is one of the reasons Emma kept the name. It was some sort of connection to her mother, much like the swan pendant – although she no longer wore it. Since "Swan" was the only name listed with Sharon's, Emma guessed that she and Nick weren't married. She also guessed that was the reason that Emma was given up – but they were both guesses. There's no way she would know for sure.

Emma's eyes then moved to the other important information on her birth certificate: where she was born. To Emma's surprise, she was actually born in Boston – the irony was uncanny.

Emma set the birth certificate aside and grabbed the yearbook and letter – this is what she really wanted to know about. While Emma was more than anxious to know what her mother looked like, she needed to know how Ruth got the yearbook in the first place, and Emma guessed her answer was in that letter.

Emma could tell it was worn with age as she took it in her hands and read the words:

 _Dear Mrs. Nolan,_

 _Sorry for taking so long to reply, but you can probably understand why I did. I just wanted to check the information myself. And once you sent me a copy of the birth certificate, there really was no way to deny it – the teenage girl you adopted and have been raising for the last few years is my brother's daughter. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I have a niece out there that none of my family even knew existed._

 _You should know that my brother, Nick, adores kids of any age. He is naturally good with them. As much as he loves kids, though, he doesn't have biological children. His wife, Sage, was unable to have any. They were both devastated when they found out. They eventually chose to adopt – his name is Noah, and he is a few years younger than Emma. They adopted him when he was six months old._

 _Unfortunately, now my brother has the task of raising Noah on his own. Sage was in fatal car accident two months ago. Which is why I think it's best not to give him this life-changing news now – I think he needs time to grieve his wife's death, and to adjust to being a single father. In your letter, you did say that you admit this news needs to be handled carefully, so I'm sure that you agree with me. I have, however, included a recent picture of my brother to give to Emma whenever the time is right – I hope that this will help her in some way._

 _Now, I will tell you everything I know about Emma's mom, and her relationship with Nick._

 _They were high school sweethearts. From the picture of Emma that you sent me, she got her blonde hair and green eyes from Sharon. She and my brother were young and in love and decided to get married as soon as they graduated. They ran away and settled down three hours away – Nick couldn't stand the thought of living too terribly far away from his family. They insisted on taking care of themselves and both got minimum wage jobs – however, it was barely enough to make ends meet. They began fighting more and more, and eventually decided to get divorced. Nick came back home to New York while Sharon moved to Boston. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what happened to her after that. My best guess is that she found out she was pregnant, but didn't tell Nick –I suppose she didn't want any reminders of that relationship. That may be the reason that she gave Emma away. What I do know is that Sharon no longer lives in Boston – I'm so sorry that I don't know anything else about her. She and Nick chose not to keep in touch._

 _I wish I could tell you that Nick has spent the last 18 years looking for his daughter and that he wants a relationship with her. I wish I could tell you the exact reasons that Sharon gave Emma away, and I wish I knew where she was. But I don't, and while I know I'm repeating myself, I am incredibly sorry for all of this. I want to be of more help, but I've told you everything that I know. Along with Nick's picture, I'm sending you a copy of Sharon and Nick's senior yearbook. Perhaps these items will be of some comfort to Emma one day. Good luck with everything and thank you for giving a home to my niece._

 _Victoria Newman-Crawford_

Emma placed the letter aside as the tears started to form. It was written over a decade ago – either Nick still doesn't know she exists or he does, and he doesn't want anything to do with her. Frankly, she wasn't sure which was worse. And for Sharon, the latter seemed pretty evident.

Emma stared at the yearbook that she had placed on the coffee table. She hesitated before she picked it up and started flipping through it. The blonde figured she might as well have some idea of what her parents look like. She took a deep breath when she stopped at the senior section. She perused over the names and stopped when she saw "Nicholas Newman" in black letters. Her eyes moved over the page as she matched the name to the face. She saw a kind smile with wavy brown locks and light hazel eyes; she ran her fingers over his picture before she moved her hand to flip the page to find Sharon. As she did, Emma saw that Victoria was right – Emma clearly got a lot of her features from her birth mother.

And suddenly, at that moment, it all became too much. Emma couldn't help the tears that began flowing freely down her cheeks and onto the open yearbook in her lap. She didn't even hear the door to Anna Elizabeth's room open as her niece and husband came out of the room.

Killian's heart ached at the sight in front of him as he heard Anna Elizabeth ask, "Uncle Killian, why is Aunt Emma crying?", the worry in her voice matching the worry in her blue eyes as she turned to look up at him.

Killian bent down on his niece's level as he told her, "Love, why don't you go play some more while I check on Aunt Emma," as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Is she going to be okay?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, love, she will," Killian answered, as he kissed his niece's forehead. Anna Elizabeth nodded as she turned around and slowly walked back into her room.

Killian stood back up and walked over to the couch. He pulled Emma close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. After several minutes of silence, she finally brought those green eyes – red and puffy from crying – up to his blue ones. She took a deep breath as she moved out of his grasp to hand him the letter. He read over it and thought a moment before he said, "You think that neither one of your parents want anything to do with you."

Emma nodded as she observed, "I mean, I can't see Victoria keeping something like this from her brother for over a decade."

Killian once again thought over his words before he said, "I see your point, love. But maybe there's an explanation."

"Like what?" Emma asked slightly frustrated.

"Perhaps she never found the right moment to tell him," Killian suggested.

"In ten years? Keeping secrets can only hurt those you love – I should know," Emma pointed out as she rose from her seat, her frustration and anger now evident. She didn't wait for him to reply as she started pacing the room – Killian knew from experience it wasn't a good idea to push her. He instead waited for her to calm down and gather her thoughts as she came and sat back down beside him.

"I'm sorry, Killian – I know you're only trying to help. It's just that – this, my parents – it's a lot to take in," Emma began before she smiled slightly and added, "That, and these stupid pregnancy hormones."

Killian grinned at her before his countenance shifted to serious, "Well, love, I think there's one person who could answer a lot of your questions."

Emma thought about his words before she observed, "Victoria."

Killian nodded before he said, "I think perhaps Ruth thought it would be better for Nick to hear this news from his family as opposed to a complete stranger. I think that's why your mother contacted Victoria first – it also seems that Sharon didn't want to be found."

Emma nodded in agreement before she said, "I'm going to contact her. It shouldn't be that hard. Newman Enterprises is known the world over – literally." She then stood up to go get her laptop before Killian placed a hand on her arm to stop her. She turned to look at him with a curious expression.

"Before you do that, love, there's someone who is very worried about you."

Emma eyes moved to Anna Elizabeth's door before back to her husband as she asked, "How does she know?"

"She saw you crying earlier when we came out of her room," Killian answered.

Emma flashed him a look of understanding before she made her way to Anna Elizabeth's room. Emma barely made it through the door before a pair of small arms were wrapped around her.

"Are you okay, Aunt Emma?" Anna Elizabeth asked as she released Emma and looked up at her.

Emma bent down to her level before she said, "I'm fine, but there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Aunt Emma?"

Emma sat down on the floor, and Anna Elizabeth did the same as Emma began to explain, "Ok, Anna Elizabeth, have you ever heard the word adoption?"

Anna Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows together as she repeated, "Adoption?"

Emma took that as a no and continued explaining, "You know that Uncle David is my brother, and you've heard Evie and Jamie talk about their Grandma Ruth, right?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, you see, Anna Elizabeth, sometimes, mommies and daddies can't take care of their babies, so they give them away so other mommies and daddies can take of them."

Anna Elizabeth thought for a moment before she asked, "So, Grandma Ruth took care of you as a baby because your mommy and daddy couldn't?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Well, not exactly. You see, Grandma Ruth didn't start taking care of me until I was 14 years old. That's when she adopted me, and I became her and Uncle David's family."

"Did you have another family, Aunt Emma?" Anna Elizabeth asked with innocence shining in those eyes. Emma stroked her niece's hair and wished she could answer "yes," before she continued, "Not really. I lived with a lot of different people in different places, but none of them were my family. It wasn't until I met Uncle David and Grandma Ruth that I had a family. It made me really happy."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Well, now that I'm going to have a baby, I want to find my mommy and daddy. And I found out that my mommy gave me away, and my daddy doesn't know about me. But I'm going to look for them," Emma explained gently.

Anna Elizabeth looked at Emma curiously for a few minutes before she commented, "I think your mommy and daddy will love you, Aunt Emma."

Emma smiled before she asked, "Why do you think that, Anna Elizabeth?"

"Because you're the best, Aunt Emma, and I love you," Anna Elizabeth replied.

Before Emma could reply, she heard her husband's accented voice, "The lass has a point there, love. You are amazing."

Emma turned to look up at him as she teased, "You think so?"

He walked a few steps and sat down beside her. He placed a hand on her waist as he said, "Of course, love. I married you," as he planted a quick but sweet kiss on her lips.

As they brought their attention back to Anna Elizabeth, they saw her looking through the small bookcase that was against the wall.

"Anna Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Killian asked.

As she turned back toward them, book in hand, she asked, "Uncle Killian, Aunt Emma, can the baby hear us?"

"I think so," Emma began before she asked, "Why?"

"I want us to ready a story to the baby so he knows he has a family," Anna Elizabeth answered.

As much as Emma wanted to blame the pregnancy hormones entirely for the tears welling up in her eyes, she really couldn't. She soon composed herself as Anna Elizabeth decided who would read which part, with herself going first. As the small blonde began to read – stammering over a few of the words (though Emma and Killian both knew to let their niece sound them out herself, no matter how long it took) – a smile erupted on her face. Emma had no idea where this search would take her, but she knew she would always have her family by her side.


	5. Family Ties, Part One

_So, this chapter and the next were originally one chapter, but there was too much going on, so I decided to split it up, hence part one and two._

 _Part two will be added tonight._

 _Enjoy :)_

A few days later, Emma was reading Victoria's reply email at work. It didn't say much – only that everything would be explained in person. This did nothing to ease Emma's mind. She took a deep breath before she closed out her email and said to David, "I just wanted to run by this idea by you of taking off work on Friday."

"Well, since we finally caught who was behind all those mysterious robberies, I'd say you deserve a day off," David began as he smiled. His expression turned to serious as he asked, "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Of course. Remember the letter I told you I found in Mom's stuff?" Emma replied.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well," Emma began slowly, "I was able to contact Victoria. Evidently, she has some explaining to do that has to be done in person."

"And you're going to go to New York to see her," David supplied.

"Yeah, since it's such a long trip, Killian and I thought we would just stay the weekend up there – he was able to take a day off as well," Emma said.

"So, it looks like him finally deciding to listen to you and hire some help last year is going to pay off," David said as he grinned.

Emma grinned in response as she added, "That, and he never takes sick days – even if he really needs too."

David chuckled at that before he teased, "Sounds like someone else I know." He then asked, "Do you guys need Mary Margaret and I to watch Anna Elizabeth?"

"Well, we actually thought we'd bring her with us. It'll give her a chance to actually enjoy seeing a big city – unlike when Killian brought her to Boston. And Belle has plenty of room in her apartment," Emma replied.

"Anna Elizabeth will love that. Kids love experiencing new things anyway, and Anna Elizabeth is easily excited," David laughed as he spoke. Then, a thought occurred to him, and he said more quietly, "It's also where her parents met and fell in love."

Emma smiled sadly at him, and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Emma heard her stomach growling. She knew David couldn't hear it from his desk, but he apparently read her mind.

"You want me to call in something from Granny's for lunch?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm starving," Emma replied.

"You did eat breakfast, didn't you?" David asked.

Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she said, "Yes, David. I ate a bowl of cereal with some orange juice. I always eat breakfast, and besides, Killian wouldn't let me skip it anyway – if he could actually cook, we'd probably have a full course meal every morning."

"Well, at least breakfast is covered – so it's my job to make sure you eat lunch," David said to her. Emma thought he was joking, but his expression was serious.

"You do know I can take of myself, right? You don't have to hover over me because I'm pregnant," Emma pointed out.

"I am well aware of that, Emma. But I also know how wrapped up you get with work, and now you're trying to find your parents – whenever you get zoned in on something, that's all you think about. I just want you to take care of yourself – and so does Killian," David defended.

Emma sighed as she conceded, "Okay, I know you're right. And I am taking care of myself – I want my baby to be healthy when he or she gets here. I would tell you to stop worrying, but I know it wouldn't do any good."

"You are right – it wouldn't do any good," David said, as he smiled at his sister. He then asked, "So, Granny's? Let me guess, grilled cheese…" but Emma cut him off, "Actually, a bacon cheeseburger sounds good. With French fries."

David looked at her curiously to which Emma asked, "What?"

"Well, I know you like hamburgers, but you hardly ever eat them. And you always get onion rings," David answered.

Emma shrugged as she said, "Well, I've just been craving cheese, bacon and French fries the last two days. And a hamburger just sounds really good."

David nodded in understanding as he smiled and said, "Ah, pregnancy cravings. I remember when Mary Margaret was pregnant with Evie, she always wanted pizza."

"Pizza would be delicious," Emma said before she flashed a mischievous smile at her brother. He just rolled his eyes before reaching for his cell phone and dialing Granny's.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That evening after supper, Anna Elizabeth was playing on her swing set – a gift from "Santa" last year – with Killian and Emma watching her play. They were sitting in comfortable silence until Emma said, "Oh, I told David I was taking off on Friday so we can go to New York."

Killian nodded before he said, "Perhaps we should let Anna Elizabeth know."

Emma nodded her agreement as Killian called Anna Elizabeth over. She ran over to them and plopped down beside her uncle at the wooden picnic table and asked, "What is it, Uncle Killian?"

"Well, Anna Elizabeth, do you remember Aunt Emma telling you that she is looking for her parents?" Kilian questioned.

Anna Elizabeth nodded in response before she turned her gaze to Emma and excitedly exclaimed, "Did you find them, Aunt Emma?", with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Not yet, but I did find my dad's sister, and we're going to go see her this weekend," Emma replied.

Anna Elizabeth took in Emma's words before she asked, "Where is she at?"

"She lives in New York," Killian replied, and saw his niece's eyes light up once again as she questioned, "Are we going to see Aunt Belle, too?"

Killian smiled at her as he replied, "Yes, love, we are. We're going to stay with her while we're there. But first we're going to visit Emma's dad's sister – her name is Victoria."

"That's a pretty name," Anna Elizabeth commented before she observed, "Aunt Emma, if she's your daddy's sister, wouldn't she be your Aunt Victoria?"

"Well, yes, but I'm only going to call her Victoria. You see, Anna Elizabeth, you grew up with your aunts and uncles, and that's why you call them that. But since I don't know Victoria, I'm not going to call her Aunt Victoria. Does that make sense?" Emma explained to which Anna Elizabeth nodded.

The small blonde then asked, "Aunt Emma, I want to color a picture for Aunt Belle. Can I color one for Victoria, too?"

"Of course you can. But can I ask why?"

"Because if she's your family, then she's my family, too," Anna Elizabeth answered simply.

Emma smiled at her as she stroked her blonde curls. Killian could tell that his wife was trying to hold in her emotions, so he said, "That's a wonderful idea, love."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly before she asked, "Can I go play some more, now?"

Killian nodded in response. As Anna Elizabeth ran off, Emma said, "I'm normally not this emotional – I don't even know how I'm supposed to make it through the next six months when I cry at everything."

Killian couldn't help but chuckle lightly before he said, "It's just a normal part of being pregnant, love."

"Says you," Emma huffed as she crossed her arms feigning anger before she shot him a playful grin, which he returned. They then turned their attention back to their niece and watched her play for another half hour before they all went inside to call it a day.

As Emma lie in bed that night, thinking what this weekend would bring, she grabbed the picture on her nightstand. It was of her father, and she had found it in between the pages of the yearbook.

She hoped with everything she had in her that meeting Victoria would go well. She hoped that whatever she had to tell her was good news. But most of all, Emma couldn't help but hope that just maybe, just maybe, she would be able to build a relationship with her birth father and his family, even though she knew it could very well be a long shot to do so.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That Friday afternoon around three, Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth were in the Big Apple. Killian and Emma smartly purchased a travel TV with a DVD player with some of her favorite movies, a CD player, and headphones to keep Anna Elizabeth occupied on the lengthy trip. Killian and Emma had gotten used to the constant Disney, but seven hours was a long time.

Emma actually wasn't meeting Victoria until Sunday, so they decided to do some sightseeing with Belle. When they arrived at her apartment – their weekend getaway bags in hand – Anna Elizabeth immediately launched herself into Belle's arms, nearly knocking her coffee mug out of her hand.

Belle set her mug on the kitchen counter and bent down to Anna Elizabeth's level to return her niece's hug. When she pulled away, Anna Elizabeth exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you, Aunt Belle!"

"I can see that," Belle began as she chuckled before she asked, "Are you excited to be in New York, too?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded happily, making a few curls land in her face. She pushed them away before she said, "Uncle Killian said we're going to an island and we also gonna see a big statue."

Belle nodded before she supplied, "Do you mean Coney Island and the Statue of Liberty?"

Anna Elizabeth thought for a moment before she said, "That's it! It's gonna be so fun, Aunt Belle. Are you gonna come too?"

Belle replied, "Of course! I wouldn't miss spending time with my favorite niece." She then stood up straight and said to her brother and sister-in-law, "I was thinking of inviting August."

"Your boyfriend?" Killian said – not even attempting to hide his distaste. Emma glared at him and swatted his arm before she smiled at Belle and said, "Of course he can come – I look forward to seeing him again."

Belle smiled at Emma gratefully before she changed the subject, "So, I thought for dinner, I'd take you to my favorite place to eat – a little diner close to where I work, and then we go for some ice cream at Serendipity."

Anna Elizabeth's eyes widened as she repeated, "Ice cream?"

"Yes. But not until after dinner, okay?" Belle answered before she turned her attention back to Killian and Emma, "But it's still early, so I thought I'd let you guys get settled in first. Let me show you to the guest room," as she led the way with Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth behind her.

When they got to the room, Emma set her bag on the floor while Killian set down his and Anna Elizabeth's. The small blonde looked back and forth between her bag and Belle before she asked, "Can I sleep with you, Aunt Belle?"

Belle bended down to her niece's level and said, "Of course. You get your bag, and I'll take you to my room," as she smiled. Just as Belle rose back up and Anna Elizabeth grabbed her bag, Killian said, "Actually, Swan, do you think perhaps you could do that? I want to spend a moment catching up with my sister."

Emma nodded in understanding before she and Anna Elizabeth left the room. Killian then began, "I'll warn you, love, Anna Elizabeth is a light sleeper, and she'll probably use your arm as a pillow."

Belle began, "I'll keep that in mind," before she paused to think and then continued, "But that isn't what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

Killian scratched behind his ear as he said, "Uh, no. I wanted to apologize for my rather rude comment earlier about August."

"It's alright, Killian," Belle began before she paused to take a breath, "But could you try to be nice to August? I realize that being with Robert was a mistake, but I did learn from it. And I made sure I was really ready to open my heart again before I started another relationship. I know you want to protect me, but August is a great guy. I… I've fallen in love him, Killian."

Killian's eyes widened at his sister's admission as he said, "You have?"

Belle nodded as she said, "And he's in love with me, too. And I know from experience that words don't always mean much, but he shows me his love constantly. I really think he could be the one, Killian."

Killian examined Belle's words. He saw the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her love for August and his for her – no doubt the way his own eyes light up when he does the same with Emma. Deep in his mind, he knew that Belle was right – August was a really good guy who wouldn't hurt Belle, but in his heart, Killian was still afraid of his sister being hurt again. He finally exhaled a long, slow breath and said, "I'm not sure I can make any promises, sis, but I can see how much you love him, so I will try my hardest to back off."

Belle smiled brightly at him as he said, "Thank you, Killian. That's all I could ask for," before she pulled him in for a hug. As they pulled away, Killian said, "Of course, Belle."

As they made their way back into the living room, Emma was softly shutting the door to Belle's room. As she turned back to face her husband and sister-in-law, the blonde said, "Our niece was completely exhausted. She wanted to act like she wasn't tired, but she practically fell asleep standing up. I think she'll be out for a couple hours."

Killian and Belle both laughed and shook their heads before Belle said, "If you guys want to relax on the couch, I'll make you some tea." Killian nodded while Emma pinched her nose in disgust.

Belle noticed this and asked, "Killian hasn't converted you yet?" as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Uh, no. I don't know how you guys drink that stuff – I prefer coffee."

"Well, love, you're American. Belle and I might have spent most of our lives over here, but we're still English. Our parents and Liam could barely go a day without a cup of tea," Killian pointed out.

Belle smiled before she said, "I wouldn't mind making you some coffee, Emma."

Emma returned Belle's smile, "Thank you, but I have to watch the caffeine. Do you have any water?"

Belle nodded and went to get Emma a bottle of water, but the blonde interrupted, "I can get it. You make your tea."

The brunette smiled in response as she prepared the blend of English Breakfast and Earl Grey. Once it was ready, she, Killian, and Emma settled into the living room.

Belle then spoke, "I know I've already told you both this, but I wanted a chance to say in person how happy I am for you two. I'm so excited to be an aunt again."

Killian and Emma both smiled in response before the three of them settled into conversation and played catch up.

That night, Killian couldn't sleep from replaying Belle's words in his head, and his perceptive wife soon caught on.

"You alright, Killian?"

"Of course, love," Killian replied.

"Come on, Killian, I know something's bothering you. What is it?" Emma questioned.

Killian sighed as he said, "She's in love with him."

The realization was instant, "And you're worried about Belle's heart being broken again."

"Yeah. I can see that she loves him, but what if it's too soon?" Killian observed.

"They've been together over a year, Killian. And you proposed to me after four months of dating," Emma pointed out.

Killian defended, "I was already in love with you, Swan. I knew everything about you, and those months just showed me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life as your husband. And need I remind you that it took me years to realize that I did love you."

Emma thought over his words before she refuted, "Maybe you didn't acknowledge it until then. But you told me that you knew you could fall in love again the moment you met me. And I realized the same about you."

Killian looked at her sideways and said, "You are not helping, Swan. Besides, you and me, that's…rather different."

"It's only different because Belle is your sister, and you want to protect her," Emma told him.

"Can you blame me, love? She gave her heart to man who did nothing but break it more and more with every lie he told her and every promise to change," Killian said, trying (and failing) to keep his emotions in check.

Emma's tone and expression softened as she said, "No, Killian, I can't blame you – I love her, too. I understand why you're so protective. But we both know that sometimes it takes having another person to make your heart whole again after its been broken. You have to trust her judgment, Killian – August is a really great guy. And it's not like she jumped into this relationship – she made sure she was ready."

Killian surmised, "She said the same thing earlier – about being ready to move on,"

"And you know we're both right," Emma said.

Killian exhaled deeply before he said, "I know, love. I suppose I should give August a chance – I did tell Belle that I would try."

Emma smiled at him in response as she said, "Good," before she kissed him softly and rolled over to get some sleep as Killian was finally able to do the same.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next afternoon, around three, Killian, Emma, Anna Elizabeth, Belle, and August had just stepped off the ferry back on the main part of New York after visiting the Statue of Liberty.

They had truly had a full day. Anna Elizabeth had wanted to ride every ride available at Coney Island, but she was too young and small for most of them. Luckily, there was also a variety of carnival games to keep her entertained. Killian was sure the vendors had let Anna Elizabeth win a few of the games, but he really couldn't complain because the ear to ear smile that she wore was well worth it and the excitement that never wavered was worth it. Although, Killian still wasn't sure where the prizes that Anna Elizabeth, as well as himself and Emma had accumulated, would go once they got home.

Now, the small blonde was animatedly talking about the Statue of Liberty with a string of comments and questions that they couldn't hope to answer: "The statue is so big! How did they build it? Why is it green? I loved her crown! She's a pretty lady."

Eventually, Killian had to stop her, "Take a breath, Anna Elizabeth," while trying not to laugh.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she said, "I had so much fun, Uncle Killian."

Killian smiled at her before he said, "I'm glad you did, love. We all fun, too,"

Belle then commented, "I remember the first time I saw the Statue of Liberty. It was right after Liam started at NYU."

"Ah, yes, I remember that. He was doing a history paper on the Statue of Liberty, and according to him, that meant seeing it in person. He always was an overachiever," Killian replied.

"Unlike someone else," Belle commented as she began to giggle to which Killian rolled his eyes in response making August and Emma laugh out loud.

Anna Elizabeth then asked, "Aunt Belle? Is the reason you like New York so much is cause you born here?"

Belle furrowed her brows in confusion until she realized that New York was the only place her niece had ever really heard mentioned about growing up. The brunette then replied, "Well, Anna Elizabeth, you see, I wasn't born here. Me, Uncle Killian, and your daddy were all born in England."

"England?" Anna Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes. It's a whole other country across the ocean," Belle answered.

"Another country? You're not from here?" Anna Elizabeth asked, turning her attention to Killian.

"No, love. We moved over here when we were kids," Killian answered, a bit surprised that his rather observant niece hadn't picked up on he and Belle's accents. Of course, he supposed that she wouldn't because it's something she grew up hearing and couldn't tell.

"Why?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"That's quite a long story, Anna Elizabeth. We'll have to tell you another day," Belle said, and Anna Elizabeth nodded before she said, "I'm thirsty."

Emma noticed a hotdog cart and said, "I'm kind of hungry, so why don't you come with me, Anna Elizabeth, and we'll get you something to drink." Anna Elizabeth nodded as Belle said, "I think I'll get a water, as well." The brunette could have very well just asked Emma to get the water for her, but Killian and August knew that she was looking for a chance to give them an opportunity to talk.

As the ladies made their way to the hotdog cart, Killian glanced over at August and thought about how his promise to Belle to at least try to back off. And what he found were that August's feelings were genuine. August looked at Belle like she was everything precious in the world, and the way he treated her said the exact same thing. He respected her, he made her laugh, and he was kind and caring toward her. They complemented each other well. The love they had for each other was clearly evident. Though Killian wasn't sure he wanted to fully admit any of this, Killian knew his sister had found someone that was worthy of her. Just then, August pulled him out of his thoughts, "Can I tell you something, Killian?"

Killian considered August's words for a moment before he commented, "Go ahead, mate."

"I know how protective you are over your sister, even though we've been dating over a year. But I understand why you're like that – Gold didn't deserve her. I don't see how someone could continuously hurt someone as amazing as Belle – it makes my blood boil. The year that we've been together has been one of the happiest time of my life. I could never hurt her – she means the world to me. I'm in love with her, Killian," August said, taking a deep breath once he was through.

Killian looked at him for several long moments before he said, "You don't have to tell me that you love her – I can see it. Belle asked me to back off, and one the reasons is that she realized that she's in love with you as well and you with her. She told me that your actions prove your love, and I can see it. I think perhaps I have for months now, but I chose to ignore it. And you are right, Gold didn't deserve her, and it's probably a good thing that Belle wouldn't let me get near him. She knew I would have lost my temper. I don't think you'll have to worry about that, but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop looking out for my sister."

August took in Killian's words before he smiled and began, "I don't think you would be an older brother if you stopped trying to protect her." He took a deep breath and continued, "Thank you, Killian."

Killian simply nodded as Emma, Belle, and Anna Elizabeth rejoined them, and they all started making their way back to Belle's apartment.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That night, it was Emma this time who was having trouble sleeping. She had an amazing time today, but now the reality of tomorrow was starting to sink in. Her tossing and turning woke up Killian. His blue eyes were filled with concern as he turned to face her and ask, "You're worried about tomorrow, aren't you?"

Emma sighed as she answered, "I'm just anxious to know what she has to say. I've come up with so many explanations – I can barely take it anymore."

Killian stroked her long blonde locks as he said, "Well, tomorrow, love, you'll know for sure. You'll have the answers you need."

"Yeah, I will. Hopefully," Emma said, with a far-off look in her eye, but she was brought back to reality by Killian's lips against her temple.

He then said, "Let's get some rest, Swan. We have a long day ahead of us."

Emma nodded before she gave him a wide, bright smile, which made Killian question, "What is it, Emma?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you," Emma began with Killian returning her smile before her smile faded and she continued, "I don't how I was blind for so long."

"Well, love, we were both guilty of that. Everything we needed was right there in front of us, but neither one of us could really see it – I think some of it was that we were both scared of ruining our friendship," Killian said, his expression matching Emma's before his smile returned and he continued, "And while our feelings for each other – and your last name – may have changed, the one thing that hasn't changed is the fact that we've always been there for each other. No matter what Victoria tells you, we will get through it together."

"Thank you, Killian," Emma replied – trying to stifle a yawn.

They then both said their goodnights and tried to get some sleep in preparation for whatever the new day would bring.


	6. Family Ties, Part Two

The next morning, Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth were walking along the crowded sidewalks. Since it was only a ten-minute walk to Newman headquarters, Killian and Emma didn't see the point of trying to hail a cab. Unfortunately, that also meant making sure Anna Elizabeth didn't get mowed over or lost because she was distracted by all the people, buildings, and lights of the Big Apple. Even though she had already seen quite a bit of the city the last two days, she was still mesmerized by it. Thankfully, she thought a piggy back ride sounded like fun, so she was excitedly pointing out everything right in Killian's ear.

When they arrived at the 20 story Newman Towers, Anna Elizabeth's eyes roamed up the building as she said, "Victoria works here?"

"Yes. She helps her father run his company from in here," Emma answered, her eyes following her niece's.

Killian let Anna Elizabeth down off of his back, taking a hold of her hand before doing the same with Emma.

"You ready, love?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath and answered, "As ready as I can be."

Killian squeezed her hand in reassurance before they stepped through the glass double doors.

They arrived at Victoria's open office door after what was an excruciatingly long elevator ride. There was a pit of nervousness in Emma's stomach – the last time she had been this nervous is when Killian showed up on her doorstep in Boston two-and-a-half years ago. As she looked over to meet those ocean blue eyes of his, she saw love, caring, and reassurance. She knew she would be okay.

The three of them stepped into the office and was met with Victoria's back turned toward them, typing away at a computer. Her long brown hair, with blonde streaks running through it, reached below her waist. Emma took a deep breath before she said, "Victoria?" When Victoria turned toward them, they were met with blue eyes and a kind smile.

She got up from her chair and walked over to them and turned her attention to the recently discovered member of her family, "You must be Emma. I'm so glad to meet you in person."

"You too, Victoria," Emma began before gesturing toward the two people with her and introducing them, "This is my husband, Killian and our niece, Anna Elizabeth."

Victoria smiled at them before she said, "Why don't you all have a seat, and we can get started on why you're here."

As the three of them walked the short distance across the office, Emma whispered to Killian, "She doesn't waste any time."

"Must run in the family," Killian teased back.

When they had all sat down, with Anna Elizabeth perched in Killian's lap, the small blonde turned her attention to Victoria and said, "You're pretty, Victoria."

Victoria smiled at the little girl and said, "Thank you, Anna Elizabeth. You are pretty, too."

Anna Elizabeth replied, "Thank you. Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma say I look like my mommy. She's in heaven with my daddy," obviously not understanding the weight of her words.

Killian and Emma shot Victoria an apologetic look to which the blonde-streaked brunette gave a look of understanding in return.

Victoria then noticed the paper in Anna Elizabeth's hand and asked, "What do you have there, Anna Elizabeth?"

The small blonde had evidently forgotten she had it with her as a confused look overtook her features until she looked down, "Oh! I colored you a picture, Victoria," as she handed the picture to its recipient.

Victoria took a moment to look at the picture when she heard, "Do you like it?"

Victoria looked back and said, "I like it very much, Anna Elizabeth. It is a very pretty picture." Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly at her before Victoria opened her desk drawer to retrieve something. She pulled out a coloring book and crayons and handed them to Anna Elizabeth as she said, "Since you did such a good job on this picture, why don't you do sit on the couch and color me another one while I talk to your aunt and uncle. You think you could do that?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly as she slid off of Killian's lap and made her way over to the couch.

Emma then spoke up, "Thank you for that, Victoria. We should have thought of bringing something along to keep her occupied, but we were occupied ourselves."

"It's perfectly alright. Even though they're pretty much grown now, I have kids myself, as well as nieces and nephews, so I understand completely. You told me in one of your emails that you had a young niece, so I thought I would be prepared just in case," Victoria replied.

"Thanks again. My sister lives here, and we're staying with her while we're up here. She was going to watch her for us, but unfortunately, something at work came up that she couldn't get out of," Killian supplied.

"Like I said, it's perfectly alright," Victoria began before she carefully considered her next words, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her parents?"

"Well, they – being my brother and sister-in-law – were killed in a car accident three years ago, and I became Anna Elizabeth's guardian," Killian answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Victoria began, and Killian nodded in response. There was silence for a few moments before Victoria continued, "So, uh, about Nick… I'm not really sure how to say this," obviously trying to gather up courage.

Emma supplied, "He doesn't want anything to do with me," trying to hide the disappointment and sadness in her voice.

The blonde, however, didn't hide it well enough, and Victoria quickly recovered, "Oh no, that isn't it. Believe me, if he knew that you existed, nothing would have been able to stop him until he found you."

"If?" Killian and Emma questioned at the same time.

Victoria realized her slip and cast her eyes downward as she took a deep breath. She slowly raised her eyes back up and confessed, "I haven't told Nick about you."

Emma wasn't exactly surprised by this; she had considered it to be an option. But hearing it confirmed out loud made the reality sink in. She held back the emotions threatening to come to the surface and simply asked, "Why?"

"I just…just could never find the right moment to tell him," Victoria answered.

"In ten bloody years? That seems highly unlikely," Killian commented, trying desperately to keep his temper at bay. He knew he should follow the advice that he gave Emma when she first found the letter, but his instinct to protect her was stronger.

He felt Emma squeeze his hand in a calming gesture as Victoria began to explain further, "I understand why you would be upset, but let me explain. You already know that Nick lost his wife shortly after Ruth contacted me. He decided that staying in New York was too painful since everything reminded him and Noah of Sage. So, they moved out west until Noah finished a couple years of college. He got a scholarship to NYU, so they moved back here for Noah to go to school, and to be closer to family. Nick had experience managing restaurants, so he partnered with my husband, Travis, and they opened a sports bar & grill called the Underground. It's done really well the last few years, and Nick has been able to move on and be happy again. You have to understand that I couldn't very well give him this news while he lived half a country away, and he was in such a good place when he came back that I didn't want to uproot his life again." She took a deep breath as she finished.

Killian and Emma exchanged a look as they thought about how each of them understood probably more than Victoria realized. They both knew what it was like to have the rug pulled out from underneath them – they both knew what it was like to feel like your world is crashing down around you.

Emma took a deep breath as she said, "I can speak for both Killian and I when I say that we know what's it like to experience life's curveballs. We knew that from a young age that life can be unexpected."

Killian then supplied, "So, we can see why you were hesitant to tell your brother." He then took a deep breath and apologized, "And I know I was close to losing my temper earlier, and I'm sorry for that."

Victoria replied, "It's alright, I can see how important family is to both of you – it's important to me, as well."

"So, does that mean you're going to tell Nick?" Emma asked, and she couldn't help but sound hopeful.

Victoria took a deep breath as she replied, "Yes, I realize it's long overdue, but Nick does deserve know about you. I could tell in your email how much you wanted to find him, and meeting you has only confirmed that."

Emma placed a hand on her stomach as she smiled and commented, "I realize it'll take time for it to sink in, but how soon will you be able to tell him?"

"Well, right now, he's in Kansas visiting our brother, Adam, our sister-in-law, Chelsea, and their son, Connor. He should be back in a few days – I'll break the news to him then," Victoria answered before she observed, "And like you said, it will take some time to sink in, but I promise he will contact you," Victoria replied, returning Emma's smile.

Emma nodded, and Killian squeezed her hand as he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. The blonde quickly wiped them and Victoria surmised, "Pregnancy hormones?"

"Uh, yeah," Emma said just as Anna Elizabeth skipped back over to them. She noticed her aunt's watery eyes, and asked, "Aunt Emma, why are you crying again? Does your daddy not want you?"

Emma wrapped her arms around the little girl in a hug before she pulled away and said, "I'm alright, Anna Elizabeth. These are happy tears."

Emma then turned her attention back to Victoria and said, "Thank you, Victoria. I'm not sure words can even describe how much this means to me."

"You are more than welcome, Emma. Besides, we're family now," Victoria replied.

Killian turned his attention to his wife, and said, "Well, love, perhaps we should lea…," but was interrupted by a voice calling, "Aunt Vicki?" Soon, the person that the voice belonged to appeared in Victoria's office.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in a meeting," Noah apologized.

"It's alright, Noah," Victoria began before casting a look at Emma and Killian. They soon understood what she meant and nodded. Victoria took a deep breath before she continued, "Noah, you're going to find out eventually, so…"

"Find out what?" Noah interrupted.

"Do you remember your dad telling you about his first marriage?" Victoria questioned.

Noah thought for a moment before he said, "Yeah. They got married right out of high school and couldn't make it work. Her name was Sharon, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that's her. Well, as it turns out, she uh… kept something from your dad," Victoria said.

"What?" Noah asked – clearly confused.

"A baby. Sharon found out that she was pregnant shortly after she and your dad divorced. She chose to give away her baby girl shortly after she was born," Victoria answered

Noah took several long moments to take in Victoria's words when it dawned on him. He moved his eyes from his aunt to the blonde holding the little girl in her lap and questioned, "You're my…sister?"

Emma only nodded in response because there was still so much to this story that he didn't know.

"And you found Aunt Victoria?" Noah questioned.

Emma and Victoria once again exchanged knowing looks before Victoria answered her nephew's question, "Actually, Emma's adoptive mother did. Emma's high school graduation prompted Ruth to find information about her daughter's birth family, and she contacted me…," but her explanation was cut off by Noah, "Wait. Did you say high school graduation? That has to be at least what – nine, ten years ago?"

Victoria nodded in response and began again, "Yes, Ruth never had the chance to tell Emma about her family, but since she's now expecting a baby, she wanted to look for her birth parents."

It suddenly all became very clear to Noah as all the pieces fell into place, "You're the only one who knows about Emma, aren't you? Dad doesn't even know that she even exists, does he? You've been keeping this from him all this time?" the frustration evident in his tone.

"Yes, I have been keeping this from your father, but I plan on telling him. I had good reasons not to tell Nick. You just have to listen, Noah," Victoria tried to defend.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say? You've been lying to my dad for ten years – the only reason you're telling him now is because Emma found you. How could you do this him – to your own brother?" Noah yelled.

Victoria didn't even get a chance to reply before her nephew stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

She then buried her face in her hands as Killian and Emma tried to comfort their shaken up niece.

After several minutes, Emma suggested, "Maybe I could talk to him? I sort of understand where he's coming from."

"Thank you, Emma, but I know my nephew. It'll be better if he takes some time on his own to process – he'll eventually come around," Victoria told her as she looked up.

"I think she's right, Swan. I think it'll be better if we just let him cool off. He needs time to process – and Nick will as well, once he finds out. Which I'm guessing might be sooner than you planned?" Killian directed the last part at Victoria.

"Honestly? I'm not sure at this point. I'm sure Noah will realize I was only trying to protect Nick, but whether or not he'll tell Nick before then is debatable," Victoria answered, making Emma's heart sink – for more reasons than one.

Emma then said, "I'm sorry, Victoria. I shouldn't have come barging into all of your lives like this. This is my fault."

"No, Emma, you are not to blame here. I was the one who never told Nick the truth," Victoria assured her.

Killian then stepped in, "This is quite a complicated situation, and I'm not sure it's really anyone's fault. You had good reasons for not telling Nick the truth, and I'm sure that he and Noah will both see that – it may just take some time." Killian glanced over at Emma on that last part because he knew that patience was not his wife's strong suit.

Both women took a deep breath before Victoria said, "You guys should enjoy the rest of your weekend here. And don't worry about Nick and Noah – I will deal with this fallout. I will keep you guys updated." She then focused her attention on Emma as she said, "I meant what I said earlier. I know my brother – he will want to find you. That is one thing I can promise."

Emma offered Victoria a small smile before she, Killian, and Anna Elizabeth rose up to leave Victoria's office.

Back at Belle's apartment a few hours later, Anna Elizabeth was reading a story with Belle at the small kitchen table. Killian and Emma, with the help of Belle, had managed to make their niece understand the situation at hand. Now, she was back to living the carefree life of a child with the unshakeable hope that Emma would find her mommy and daddy.

Emma wished she had that luxury. She was currently resting her head on Killian's chest as he rubbed his hand up and down her side in a comforting gesture. They had been sitting in comfortable silence for a while now, both absentmindedly watching TV when Emma spoke up, "Killian, I don't know how any of this is going to turn out. I know what Victoria said about how Nick would find me, but what if he doesn't understand Victoria's reasoning? What if he doesn't want any reminders of Sharon or his relationship with her?"

Killian softly kissed Emma's temple before he replied, "You just have to hope for the best, love, and hold on to that. Everything will work out, love – you have to believe that."

Emma commented, "I think you've spent too much time with Mary Margaret and her eternal optimism. We don't live in one of those fairytale worlds in Disney movies, Killian. We both know that life isn't always fair."

At that point, Killian shifted on the couch so he could look Emma in the eye as he said, "You are right, love. But it doesn't change my mind. Even in the lowest moments at our lives, everything worked out, didn't it? You were adopted, and I became closer to my brother and sister. We each found strength in our families and friends – everything we went through only made us stronger and more resilient. And that's why I believe everything will be okay, Emma."

Emma smiled brightly at him as she caressed his cheek with one of her hands. She had always prided herself on being independent and being able to take care of herself, but she knew she wouldn't be where she is without her family. She knew the bonds that held them together couldn't be ripped apart. As she took in Killian's words, she knew that one day – maybe not as soon as she would like – she would have that same type of bond with her birth parents and family. Well, at least with Nick's side, anyway. As she snuggled back against Killian's side, she began to hold onto to the hope that more than just the DNA she shared with her father would be enough to convince him to find her.


	7. Just Another Day in Paradise

_Two hearts, one dream_

 _Wouldn't trade it for anything…_

 _Well, it's the kids screaming. The phone ringing_

 _Just another day_

 _Well, it's Friday. You're late_

 _Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise_

 _-Phil Vassar_

Emma plopped down at Granny's Diner for lunch on Saturday, as Anna Elizabeth sat down beside her, and said to Mary Margaret and Regina, "Sorry, I'm late, you guys."

"It's alright, Emma. Long morning?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Uh, yeah. The house is a disaster area because Killian and I are converting the guest room into a nursery for the baby…," but she was cut off by a snarky Regina.

"Remind me to thank your husband for volunteering Robin at the last minute for this job."

Emma sighed as she replied, "Killian wasn't sure if Will or Leroy would be able to cover for him today, so it was last minute for him too. And David had to be at the sheriff station."

Regina uncrossed her arms as she said, "I'm sorry. A heads up would have been nice, but I understand you're busy."

Emma nodded as Mary Margaret asked, "This morning was the meeting for the Pee Wee cheerleaders, right?"

"Yeah, it was. We didn't get started until later, so we ran late," Emma began before she asked, "Evie isn't going to be a cheerleader?"

"Well, David and I were only going to let her do one activity, so it was between ballet and cheerleading. Evie chose ballet," Mary Margaret answered.

"I'm gonna be the best dancer, Aunt Emma. You and Uncle Killian have to come see me!" Evie added.

"We wouldn't miss it," Emma answered as she stroked her niece's brown locks.

Evie smiled before going back to the coloring book she was sharing with Anna Elizabeth.

The small blonde then looked up and exclaimed, "You also have to come see me cheer, Aunt Mary Margaret and Regina!"

"Of course we will," Mary Margaret replied before she asked, "Are you excited, Anna Elizabeth?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly and answered, "I get to cheer for Zachary!"

Before she could get lost in her coloring book, her eyes wandered over to the counter where she saw a certain red-streaked brunette. She whispered something in Evie's ear, receiving a nod from the brunette before Anna Elizabeth asked, "Aunt Emma, Aunt Mary Margaret, can me and Evie go talk to Ruby?"

Both Emma and Mary Margaret nodded.

As soon as the girls were out of earshot, Mary Margaret asked, "So, Zachary, huh?" with raised eyebrows.

Emma smiled as she answered, "Well, I think that conversation we had with Evie and Anna Elizabeth when Evie found the picture of Graham may have made a certain blonde realize she has a crush on someone."

Mary Margaret giggled like a schoolgirl while Regina just smirked and observed, "I'm going to just guess that Captain Sarcasm doesn't know?"

"Are you kidding me? Anna Elizabeth was a daddy's girl with Liam, and now she's the same with Killian. She has him completely wrapped around her finger. She is his little girl, and she always will be. I don't even want to know what he's going to do when she starts dating for real," Emma replied.

This made Mary Margaret and Regina both laugh, even though they both knew how true that it was.

Mary Margaret then asked carefully, "Speaking of fathers, has Nick contacted you, Emma?"

Emma simply sighed and shook her head no, with a downcast expression on her face.

Mary Margaret then reached over and covered Emma's hand with her own as she said, "Hey, I'm sure he will. Just give him time – it's only been a couple weeks since you guys went to New York."

"I know. But you both know I don't do well with just waiting for stuff to happen," Emma said.

"Oh, believe me, I do. You drove me and everyone else crazy for an entire month because Captain Sarcasm hadn't proposed yet. It took a great deal of self-preservation for all of us not to tell you about the ring," Regina commented.

"All of you, except me," Mary Margaret quipped.

"That's because it's universal knowledge that you can't keep a secret, Mary Margaret," Regina remarked.

"I can keep a secret!" Mary Margaret defended.

"Oh, really? Just like when you gave away David's surprise 30th birthday party?" Regina retorted.

"And when you were going to surprise him with the news that you were pregnant with Jamie?" Emma added.

"And that's only two instances," Regina said.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes before she relented, "Okay, maybe you two have a point. Keeping secrets isn't my strong suit."

"Well, at least you admitted it," Regina said, making Emma laugh.

Regina then said, "Now, onto to why we're here. We have my wedding to plan."

Mary Margaret nodded before she asked, "Can you remind me what you and Robin have already decided on?"

"We just want a small ceremony – you all are our family, so it'll just be you guys and some other friends. I want navy blue bridesmaid dresses, and Granny is catering. I still haven't decided on the flowers or my dress," Regina replied.

Emma nodded as Mary Margaret asked just as carefully as she did with her sister-in-law earlier, "So your mother and sister…"

"Are not coming," Regina finished.

Regina's mother, Cora, had always been very controlling and manipulative, and wanted Regina to do everything just right, as if she were royalty. Her father, Henry, couldn't stand it, but wasn't sure how to stand up to Cora. Regina and Cora's rocky relationship only escalated after Henry died, and Regina's previously unknown half-sister, Zelena showed up shortly after Regina graduated high school. Zelena clearly took after their mother. Regina's only solace was going away to law school, and the family she had found in Mary Margaret, David, and Emma. They were the ones who helped her through Daniel's death.

It was then that Regina tried to make peace with Cora and Zelena, but Cora had since moved on from Storybrooke with a wealthy politician husband, and Zelena was pursuing a career on Broadway. Regina reached out with forgiveness, but Cora and Zelena were too wrapped up in themselves. The brunette chose not to dwell on it. She didn't hold a grudge and was able to move on with her life.

Mary Margaret changed the subject to lighten the somber mood that had taken over, "Hey, we're planning a wedding – one of the happiest days of a woman's life," she said with a smile before asking, "Let's talk about the dress first. Any ideas?"

"Nothing poofy," Regina answered.

"You know, I don't understand why you – and Emma – are against the ball gown dresses. They're really beautiful," Mary Margaret retorted.

"They are beautiful, but not everyone wants to look like a princess, Mary Margaret," Emma pointed out.

"It fit for you and David's wedding because you two could practically be Snow White and Prince Charming. It's probably why Evie loves that movie so much," Regina added.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but smile before she said, "Well, what kind do you want?"

Regina thought long and hard before she answered, "Something strapless. And silk. I don't mind designs on the dress, but not a lot of sparkles."

Just as she said this, Evie and Anna Elizabeth skipped back over to the tables, and Evie asked, "What are you talking about Regina?"

"Well, I was just telling your mommy and Aunt Emma what I wanted my wedding dress to look like," Regina answered.

"Are you gonna be as pretty as Aunt Emma was?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"Every bride is beautiful on her wedding day," Mary Margaret answered before she took several bridal magazines from her rather large purse, handing them to the bride-to-be.

Regina's eyes widened slightly as she remarked, "Is there anything you can't fit into that purse?"

Mary Margaret only rolled her eyes in response before Regina started combing through one of the magazines.

Half an hour later, Regina had found a few dress ideas that she adored. Now, all that was left was making up her mind – which wasn't going to easy, as evidenced by her comment, "I have no idea how I'm going to choose. I wanted a short engagement, but I don't how I'm supposed to get everything done."

"That's why you have Emma and I to help," Mary Margret began before cutting her eyes over to her sister-in-law as she said, "You still have more accomplished than Emma had in almost two months."

Emma swallowed the fry she had been eating and refuted, "Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad."

Mary Margaret and Regina both laughed before Mary Margaret said, "I was only kidding, Emma."

Emma nodded with a smile before Regina added, "Well, for one thing, Emma had already basically planned one wedding. She probably wanted to make sure this one didn't resemble the one to that thief." Thankfully, the girls were too busy simultaneously eating and coloring to catch on.

While Emma did agree, she couldn't help but roll her eyes on "that thief." Although, it was pointless to correct Regina – she still hardly called Killian by his name.

Emma then grabbed one of the magazines and began flipping to find the maternity bridesmaid dresses. However, her eyes widened as she stopped on an article about a wedding gown designer for the multibillion dollar corporation of Jabot. Emma had only seen one 30-year-old yearbook photo, but those eyes were unmistakable. She began reading the article when she heard "Jones!"

The blonde then looked up and asked, "Why are you yelling my last name?"

"Because I said "Emma" three times and you obviously didn't hear me," Regina pointed out.

"You looked like you were in another world. Everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma handed the magazine over to her sister-in-law and slowly said, "It's my birth mom."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. Obviously, she's a lot older, but she still looks relatively the same as she did in her yearbook picture," Emma answered.

Both Mary Margaret and Regina perused the article before Mary Margaret questioned, "I know you wanted to find both of your parents, and now you have an opportunity to reach out to Sharon. Are you going to?"

Emma thought long and hard before she sighed and answered, "How can I? She obviously didn't want me – she didn't even tell my father that I existed. I can't just show up on her doorstep in Genoa City, Wisconsin."

Mary Margaret reached out and squeezed Emma's hand before she said, "You are right. I think we should deal with one parent at a time – I know Nick will contact you soon. In the meantime, you are a wife and a mother with a little one on the way – you just focus on them. Everything else will work itself out."

Regina then added, "As much as I'm not a fan of your sister-in-law's eternal optimism, I have to agree with her. You are family to me, and your parents would be crazy not to want you as part of theirs."

Emma smiled at both of them before she said, "Thank you both so much."

She then stood up, took some money from wallet and laid it on the table, and said, "You guys will have do the rest of wedding planning today with one less bridesmaid. Anna Elizabeth and I have to go grocery shopping."

"That's fine. I understand, Emma," Regina replied as Mary Margaret nodded and handed Emma the magazine with the article about her mom.

Anna Elizabeth rose from her chair at Emma's coaxing and said goodbye to everyone before her aunt took her by the hand and walked with her out of Granny's.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Two hours later, Emma was finally coming out of the super market. It had ridiculously taken nearly all of that time for Emma and Anna Elizabeth to get the groceries they needed. Apparently, everyone had decided that today was the day to go shopping. Emma was annoyed and wanted to get home, and part of that was because Anna Elizabeth was extremely antsy. Emma took a deep, calming breath as they started packing the groceries in the trunk of her yellow bug.

Just as both blondes had settled in the car, Emma put the key in the ignition. As soon as she went to crank it, however, it wouldn't start. "A dead battery? Seriously?" Emma exclaimed – her annoyance back in full force, startling Anna Elizabeth. "The car is dead, Aunt Emma?" Anna Elizabeth questioned. Emma took a few moments before she answered – the last thing she needed to do was reply to Anna Elizabeth's question with the mood she was in. She finally said, "It can be fixed really easily. Let me just call someone, okay? Let's get out of the car for a few minutes."

Anna Elizabeth nodded and followed Emma as she pushed the door open and stood up. As she pulled the phone from her pocket, she realized her battery was dead.

"I really don't need this right now," Emma frustratedly said.

"Are you okay, Aunt Emma?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine, Anna Elizabeth," Emma snapped. She instantly realized her mistake, but before she could do anything about it, she heard a voice behind her, "Car trouble?" Emma turned around and saw Thomas.

Thomas and his wife, Ashley, along with their daughter, Alexandra, had moved to Storybrooke last fall. Alexandra was in Anna Elizabeth's class, and the two girls became fast friends. Emma and Killian had gotten to know both Thomas and Ashley through school events, as well as play dates for the girls.

"Yeah," Emma answered before she supplied, "I'm assuming you can help me."

Thomas asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Dead battery," Emma replied.

"I have some jumper cables in my truck. I'll jump you off," Thomas offered.

"Thank you so much," Emma said.

"No problem," Thomas said before turning and walking to his vehicle.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed on the couch after putting away all the groceries.

However, it was short lived because she still needed to talk to Anna Elizabeth. The small blonde didn't say a word on the way home, and went straight to her room as soon as they got there.

Emma sat up and came to her feet as she began walking toward Anna Elizabeth's bedroom. As soon as she walked in there, she saw that her niece had completely buried herself underneath her cover and her many pillows. Emma walked over and sat at the edge and gently said, "I know you're probably not too happy with me, right now, but do you think we could talk about it?"

Anna Elizabeth laid still for a few minutes before she slowly started to get up. When Emma was face to face with those blue eyes, she saw tears in them. Emma's heart ached – it wasn't as if Anna Elizabeth hadn't been scolded before, but this time, she did nothing to deserve it.

The small blonde then asked, "Aunt Emma, I didn't do anything bad. Why did you yell at me?"

Emma reached out and stroked Anna Elizabeth's curls as she said, "I know you didn't do anything bad. This was all my fault – I was upset because the car wouldn't start and my phone had to be charged, and I yelled at you because of that. And I'm really sorry, Anna Elizabeth – I know I shouldn't have done that."

Anna Elizabeth stared at Emma for a few moments before she wrapped her aunt in a hug as she said, "It's okay, Aunt Emma." Emma hugged her tightly back and stroked her curls.

When they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth asked, "Do you want some milk and cookies, Aunt Emma? It makes me feel better when I'm sad."

"I would like that. Thank you, Anna Elizabeth," Emma replied with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth smiled back as she took Emma's hand and led her into the kitchen. Emma was about to go and get the milk and cookies herself when she stopped by her niece.

"Aunt Emma, I'm going to get it for you."

"Alright, Anna Elizabeth," Emma conceded before she made her way to the table.

A few minutes later, Anna Elizabeth set a paper plate full of cookies and a tall glass of milk in front of Emma.

As soon as Emma ate a few of the Chips Ahoy cookies and drank some milk, Anna Elizabeth asked, "Do you feel better, Aunt Emma?"

"I do. Thanks, kid," Emma replied before she took a bite of another cookie.

Just then, Killian walked through the door from making his last trip to the storage units. He noticed the plate of cookies and asked his wife, "Were you and our little one hungry, love?"

Anna Elizabeth answered for her, "Aunt Emma was sad, so I gave her some cookies and milk."

Killian instantly became worried as he crossed the kitchen and knelt down in front of Anna Elizabeth and said, "Thank you, love, for taking care of Aunt Emma. Why don't you go play, and I'll take it from here."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she gave Emma a hug and then ran off to her room.

Killian then took Emma by the hand and led her over to the couch and asked, "Is everything alright, love?"

"Of course. Life just decided to hit me from all sides today, and I took it out on Anna Elizabeth," Emma replied as she sighed.

"What do you mean, Swan?"

"Well, for starters, the grocery store was a complete mad house today. And then the car wouldn't start. I was going to call you, but my phone was dead. I was clearly annoyed and upset, and when Anna Elizabeth asked if I was alright, I snapped at her," Emma replied.

Killian took in her words before he asked, "How did you get home?"

"Thomas was at the store and had some jumper cables," Emma explained before she said, "I still feel bad about Anna Elizabeth."

"She doesn't seem too upset, love – you must have made her understand. Besides, no parent is perfect, Emma," Killian assured her.

Emma smiled slightly before she said, "I know. You would think I would know that after two years."

Killian smiled back at her as he said, "I know that most women don't become a mother to an energetic, Disney obsessed little girl the same day they become a wife, but you, my love, have always been wonderful with Anna Elizabeth. You are an amazing mother to her, and you will be just as amazing with our baby."

Emma's smile widened as she said, "Thank you, Killian," before she pulled him in for a longing kiss. Just as Killian titled his head to deepen it, they heard Anna Elizabeth's excited voice, "Aunt Emma, Uncle Killian! I want to watch Peter Pan!" and pulled away.

"Alright, love," Killian said before he got up and set up the TV.

About halfway through the movie, Emma was looking at the maternity bridesmaid dresses when she heard her husband's teasing voice.

"Swan, you aren't watching the movie."

Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Killian, I've seen this movie like 20 times – that's as much as I've seen the Princess Bride."

Killian couldn't help but chuckle before he questioned, "Speaking of brides, did you all make some progress with Regina's wedding?"

"Yeah. She's pretty particular, but she found some dress styles that she liked," Emma answered.

"Oh, believe me, love, I know how particular she can be," Killian said.

Emma nudged his shoulder before she said, "Looking at all these dresses and flowers makes me think of our wedding," with a wistful look in her eye.

However, she was soon pulled from her thoughts as she and Killian both jumped at Anna Elizabeth's high pitched squeal, "You meanie!"

Killian and Emma turned back toward the movie and saw a certain one-handed pirate threatening a certain flying boy. Emma and Killian tried not to laugh as Killian said, "Anna Elizabeth, you've seen this movie many times, love. You know that Peter Pan defeats Captain Hook at the end."

Anna Elizabeth sighed from her place at Killian's side and said, "I know, Uncle Killian. But he's still bad."

Killian did chuckle that time as he told her, "That he is, Anna Elizabeth," before the three of them turned their attention back to the movie.

That night, Emma came out of the bathroom after a long, hot shower. She immediately collapsed in the queen sized bed beside her husband. She stretched out her flannel covered legs as she groaned, "I'm so exhausted. It's been such a long day."

"Well, love, now you can get some rest," Killian said.

Emma nodded before she sat up and pulled her long blonde locks in a messy bun. She glanced over at Killian and saw him smirking at her, so she asked, "What?"

"Your shirt, love. Or perhaps, more accurately, my shirt," Killian answered.

Emma looked down and saw Killian's Aerosmith t-shirt. She rolled her eyes as she said, "I grabbed it by accident."

"Of course, love," Killian said, grinning at her.

She swatted his arm before she laid back down and said, "I have never loved these pajamas more."

Killian looked at her strangely before he asked, "Why's that, Swan?"

"Because my jeans are starting to get too tight," Emma replied.

Killian tried not to roll his eyes as he told her, "I'm no expert, love, but that may be because you're three months pregnant."

Emma did roll her eyes as she said, "I know that, Killian. Looking at those bridesmaid dresses made me realize that I'm only going to get bigger – sooner than later. But I was still hoping to hold off for a couple more months."

Killian replied, "I know you hate shopping, love, but I don't think you'll be able to wait a couple more months – especially if your clothes are getting tight. Besides, you're already starting to show, Swan."

"Just barely," Emma pointed out.

Killian only shook his head, making Emma laugh before they said their goodnights and went to sleep.

A couple hours later, Killian and Emma were jolted awake by thunder booming and lightening crashing outside their window. As they turned to face one another, their minds were in sync: Anna Elizabeth was terrified of bad weather, and would most likely come barreling into their room at any second. To save his niece that trouble, he gave Emma a knowing look before proceeding to his niece's room.

Killian didn't even make it halfway to Anna Elizabeth's room when she came running out of it and into Killian. When she realized this, she started clinging to him. Killian scooped her up in his arms and carried her to he and Emma's room, gently laying her beside Emma before he crawled into bed as well.

As the rain started ferociously hitting the house, accompanied by more thunder and lightning, Anna Elizabeth buried herself underneath the covers. All Emma and Killian wanted to do was comfort her so she could go back to sleep, as well as themselves. Killian drew back the covers and said to his niece, "It's going to be alright, Anna Elizabeth. It's only bad weather. It'll be over soon, love."

Emma began stroking Anna Elizabeth's blonde curls, making her snuggle closer to her aunt's side. However, Anna Elizabeth's eyes were still glued to window, and she was still shaking. Killian was racking his brain to come up with a way to get her to calm down when the idea hit him, "Anna Elizabeth, do you want me to sing to you? It may help you go back to sleep."

Anna Elizabeth's frightened blue eyes zeroed in on her uncle's as she nodded.

Emma then asked, "Is there a song you want to hear?"

The small blonde glanced up at Emma before she looked back at Killian and requested, "Can you sing the "love you lately" song?"

Killian looked at her curiously and asked, "What song, love?"

"I know you know it, Uncle Killian. You and Aunt Emma played it at your wedding," Anna Elizabeth answered.

Killian pondered over which song she could be talking about before he managed to think of it, "Oh, love. You mean "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You."

Anna Elizabeth nodded and Killian started to sing, " _Have I told you lately that I love you. Have I told you there's no one above you. Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do_."

He got about halfway through the song when he noticed Anna Elizabeth drifting off. Within a few seconds, she was sound asleep. Killian softly kissed her forehead before he lifted his head back up to find Emma staring wistfully at their niece.

"What is it, love?" he asked, making Emma look up at him.

"I'm just glad we get to be there for her – as her parents. To give her what I didn't have until 14, and what you lost at 13," Emma said.

"I am, as well, love," Killian began before he continued, "I truthfully thought that Liam and Elsa were a bit daft for thinking about who would take care of Anna Elizabeth if they died. But I suppose it's a good thing that they were both realistic."

"Well, they knew what they were doing. You are an amazing father, Killian – you always know exactly how to comfort Anna Elizabeth," Emma answered.

"Well, love, singing was one of ways my mother would comfort Liam, Belle, and I when we were children. So, I suppose I inherited it from her," Killian bemused.

Emma looked at him thoughtfully before she said, "I guess that Ruth just rubbed off on me. That, and being around Mary Margaret – Sharon gave me away, and chose not to have any more kids, even though she got remarried. She put her career first."

Killian looked at her strangely, so Emma explained, "Sharon is one of the top wedding gown designers in the country – possibly the world. She works for Jabot. There was an article about her in that bridal magazine I was looking at earlier."

Killian nodded in understanding before he surmised, "Well, perhaps she just realized she wasn't cut out for motherhood and all that entails."

Emma's face turned into a smile as she supplied, "Like thinking that our baby boy or girl will love Daddy's singing as much as Mommy and Big…uh…sister," as she hesitated on that last part.

Killian smiled at her choice of words before he commented, "You know, love, I've been tossing around that idea as well."

Emma's smile brightened as she said, "Look, Killian, I know we'll never fully replace her parents, but she is our little girl. I know it makes life a little – or a lot – crazy sometimes, but that's how life is. And I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love our life together, and I can't wait for our newest family member to get here to share it with him or her."

Killian returned her smile as he said, "I can't wait either, love." He paused a moment before he said, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too," Emma replied before she closed the distance between them for a short but sweet and tender kiss.

Emma's slight movement had caused Anna Elizabeth to stir, and Killian and Emma were afraid they had woken her up. However, she simply rolled over on her stomach and went right back to sleep.

Emma and Killian exchanged one more smile and a good night before they both drifted off to sleep, both thinking of their slightly chaotic, fully amazing life.

 _Thank you all so much for reading, following, and favoriting. That and the lovely comments I've received truly make my day. Just keep reading because there is more story to be told :)_


	8. Living Our Love Song

_You're dancing in my arms_

 _With a spotlight moon in a sea of stars_

 _Oh girl, we've come so far_

 _Everything I want is everything that you are_

 _-Jason Michael Carrol_

A week later, Emma was staring at her email at work. The name "Nick Newman" in her inbox had been haunting her for two and a half days.

As much as she wanted to reply, she was scared. It would somehow make all of this real, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Ever since she found Victoria's letter a month ago, she had been dreaming of meeting her father. But what if he wasn't what she thought he was – or she reminded him too much of Sharon.

However, Emma knew from experience that taking a leap of faith could make her happier than she ever imagined. She had done it when she chose to let David and Ruth in, which led to becoming part of a much bigger family than she dared to hope for. She had done it when she trusted her heart with Killian, and now they were happily married and had one kid with another one on the way.

She took a deep breath and chose the latter option. Just as she moved her mouse over the email to open it, her husband's voice stopped her, "You know, Swan, that email won't reply to itself."

Emma rolled her eyes as she teased, "I was just about to open it when I was rudely interrupted."

Killian approached her and placed a kiss on her forehead before he teased back, "Well, your brother was complaining about you being cranky because you're hungry – even though he offered to take you to Granny's – so I thought I would bring you something to eat."

"I thought David deserved some time just with Mary Margaret and the kids," Emma pointed out before she defended, "And I was not cranky."

"Of course, love," Killian replied with a grin.

Emma turned her attention to the bag of food in his hand and asked, "What did you bring me to eat?"

"Grilled cheese, just the way you like it," Killian answered.

"Fries?" Emma questioned.

"Onion rings," Killian told her.

"Good, I was testing you," Emma teased with a giggle.

Killian rolled his eyes as he said, "Swan, I'm pretty sure I know your favorite food after knowing you for over seven years."

Emma only laughed in response before Killian said, "Speaking of favorites, they're doing an 80s movies marathon in the park of the same city where I went with Robin, Roland, and Jamie to that baseball game a few months back."

"Are they showing _the Princess Bride_?" Emma asked.

"Yes, love. And _Top Gun_ ," Killian began before he continued, "I thought it would be the perfect date for us."

Emma thought for a moment before she said, "It sounds wonderful, but…"

Killian cut her off with, "I know what you're going to say. That our lives tend to be busy, which is true. Our lives will always be a bit crazy – especially after the baby comes. I think we deserve it."

Emma sighed before she began, "I know you're right – I would like a break from everything for at least a day." Killian smiled at her before she continued, "But I think you forgot something."

Killian looked at her strangely as he asked, "What, love?"

"Our seven-year old?" Emma pointed out.

Killian chuckled as he said, "Oh, that. Love, I've already taken care of it. David and Mary Margaret have plans with the kids, but Regina can watch her."

"What about Robin and Roland?" Emma asked.

"Well, between the wedding planning and soon to be stepmother, Robin wanted some time for just him and Roland."

Emma nodded before she observed, "I hope that Regina is ready to watch an assortment of Disney movies."

Killian once again chuckled as he said, "I'm sure she's used to it by now. Besides, she's wonderful with kids."

Emma nodded with a smile before her expression turned somber, "Yeah, she really is. It doesn't seem fair that she can't have any of her own."

Killian mirrored her expression before he pointed out, "Well, love, you never know. Miracles do happen."

Emma nodded before a sly smile engulfed her features as she said, "You know, Killian, while you and Regina still mercilessly try to out-sass the other, I don't think it's because you don't like each other –at least not anymore."

"Well, love, I do tend to grow on people," Killian replied with a smirk.

Emma laughed at that before she asked, "So, when is this movie date?"

"Saturday," Killian answered before he said, "I've got to get back to work, love. In the meantime, you eat your lunch and email Nick back."

"Aye, aye Captain," Emma teased as she watched her husband's retreating form. She couldn't see his face, but she just knew he had rolled his eyes.

The blonde then opened the brown paper bag, pulled out her food, and began eating as she continued to stare at her email.

Without time for a second thought, she put down her sandwich, and opened the email.

 _Emma,_

 _As you can probably imagine, things have been crazy lately – especially since Noah told me of your visit the very next day. While I was upset with my sister, I couldn't exactly avoid talking to her – no matter how much I may have wanted to. I ultimately understand why she did what she did. Besides, this isn't really her fault – my ex-wife is the one who neglected to tell me that I had a daughter out there somewhere. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to understand Sharon's reasons for that._

 _That being said, I want you to know that just because my rocky relationship with Sharon ended in divorce, that doesn't mean I will hold that against you. Despite the circumstances, you are still my family – my daughter, and I want a chance to get to know you._

 _You already know how important family is to me and how devastated Sage and I were when she found out she couldn't have any kids. But then we adopted Noah, and he is one of the best things that ever happened to me. And now, I have you – an unexpected blessing._

 _I know you probably didn't expect to hear from me so soon – especially with my previous history – but I think we've both been waiting long enough. I hope to hear from you soon because I can't wait to meet you._

 _Nick_

As Emma finished reading the email, she couldn't help the tears she felt rolling down her cheek. She wiped them away as a smile began to take over. Her father wanted her – he wanted to build a relationship with her. This was all she had ever wanted as a child, but she eventually discarded the idea as wishful thinking – but now, her wish was coming true.

David walked back into the sheriff station just as Emma was trying to compose herself enough to reply back to Nick. David noticed his sister's state, "Are you alright, Emma?" he said with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I read Nick's email – he wants…wants to get to know me," Emma stammered out the words. Saying it out loud confirmed them to be true.

"That's great, Emma. I'm so happy for you," David said before walking over to Emma and giving her a hug. As they pulled away, he said, "Now, you have one less thing to stress about," with a smile.

Emma nodded before David walked back over to his desk.

The blonde took some time deciding on what to say to Nick, and then asked if he would mind coming to Storybrooke next weekend. She didn't mind the travel, but while she knew she and Nick needed time for just the two of them, it was important that he meet the rest of her family as well. She clicked send and felt the butterflies in her stomach.

As she finished her food and went back to work on paperwork, her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from Killian wishing her a good rest of the day, and that he loved her. She smiled as she began to think about their upcoming date.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That Saturday, Killian and Emma were dropping off Anna Elizabeth at Regina's house.

As soon as the small blonde saw Regina, she enveloped her in a hug. When they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth exclaimed, "I brought some games and movies for us!"

"That's great, Anna Elizabeth. We're going to have a lot of fun," Regina began before she told her, "Why don't you go put your stuff in the house while I talk to Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian."

Anna Elizabeth nodded. Before she ran into the house, however, she gave her aunt and uncle a hug.

When she pulled away from Killian, he said, "Make sure you're good for Regina, love."

"I will be, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth said before she dashed into Regina's living room.

When she was gone, Killian said, "Thanks again for watching her, Regina."

"Of course. I really don't mind, and besides, I could use a break from the wedding planning anyway," Regina told him.

"Well, you'll definitely get one. Anna Elizabeth is a great kid – she's just a bit much sometimes," Emma commented

Regina rolled her eyes as she began, "You act as if I've never watched her before in the last two years." She then continued, "I've got this. You two go on your date."

Emma and Killian smiled and nodded before they began walking toward Killian's truck as Regina closed the door.

Thirty minutes away from the park, Killian was singing along to the 80s XM radio station with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on his thigh as he held Emma's hand.

As "Danger Zone" began blaring through the speakers, Emma started laughing, which made Killian ask, "What's so funny, Swan?"

"You don't find it just a bit ironic that we're on our way to see _Top Gun_ , and they're playing this song?" Emma pointed out.

"Well, Swan, it is a rather popular song. Even people who haven't seen the movie know this song," Killian told her, smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Emma began before she asked, "So, they're playing _the Princess Bride_ right after _Top Gun,_ right?"

"Really, Swan? You already want the movie to be over before we've even watched it?" Killian teased.

Emma rolled her eyes as she began, "I was only just asking, Killian," before she said, "Besides, I love _Top Gun,_ too. You always reminded me of Maverick."

"How so?" Killian genuinely asked.

"Well, he's reckless and cocky. Although, you're more subdued that he is," Emma told him.

"Well, Swan, that didn't seem to deter Charlotte – or you, my love," Killian told her.

Emma smiled back at him as she replied, "Well, someone had to balance you out."

Killian couldn't help but laugh before he said, "And when they show _the Princess Bride_ , you can't quote it the entire time. You're almost as bad as Anna Elizabeth when she watches _Peter Pan_ or _Snow White_."

"Comparing me to Anna Elizabeth is a bit extreme, don't you think?" Emma pointed out.

"No, not really," Killian replied as he smirked at her, making Emma roll her eyes.

As they, engaged in conversation, continued riding along the interstate, the person driving ahead of Killian suddenly slammed on breaks.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed as he slammed on breaks as well. However, he soon became worried when he saw Emma grab her stomach.

"Are you and the baby alright, Emma?"

"Yeah, it was just an automatic reflex. We're both fine," Emma reassured him.

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, I'm positive. He or she is just fine, and so am I."

Killian nodded in response.

They rode in silence a few minutes before he asked, "Swan, when can you tell what sex the baby is?"

"At 18 weeks. Why?" Emma answered.

"Well, love, it's getting a bit tiring having to say he OR she all the time," Killian told her.

Emma smiled as she said, "I know, but you'll still have to for another month."

"Then we start thinking about names," Killian said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, Mary Margaret is way ahead of you – she already gave me a book of baby names," Emma said.

Killian only shook his head before he commented, "She really likes to prepared doesn't she? I'm still wondering how she didn't freak out at the short amount of time we – as well as Regina and Robin – decided to plan a wedding. And that she didn't take over."

"Well, I think we all have my brother to thank for that," Emma observed.

Before Killian could reply, they had arrived at the park.

He found a place to park his truck, and Emma moved to open her door when Killian stopped her, "Let me do that for you, love. This a date, after all."

Emma only smiled in response before Killian opened his door and walked around to the other side. As he opened Emma's door and she got out, she said, "Ever the gentleman," with a smile.

"I'm always a gentleman," Killian said before pressing his lips to hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Emma responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

As they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other's, Emma said, "I love this date already."

Killian adjusted his position to look into her eyes and said, "Well, love, my beautiful wife deserves the best."

Emma smiled at him as she playfully teased, "Beautiful, huh? I'm going to hold you to that in a few more months."

"You won't have to, love. You are carrying our child, and there could be nothing more beautiful than that," Killian said.

Emma reached up her hand to stroke his cheek as she said, "Thank you, Killian." She then took her hand from his cheek and entwined their fingers before she said, "Let's go find a good spot."

Killian nodded before he took his free hand to grab a blanket from the backseat and they began walking hand in hand toward the huge, white projector screen.

As soon as Emma and Killian had settled on the blanket, and just before _Top Gun_ was going to start, Emma asked, "Is there going to be an intermission after this movie?", lifting her head to look at Killian.

"I think so. Why?" Killian questioned.

"Because, I'm probably going to be hungry," Emma answered.

"You are always hungry, Swan," Killian pointed out, as he tried to hold in a laugh.

"Well, I am eating for two, now," Emma defended.

That time, Killian did laugh before he placed his left hand on her stomach and said, "There is a half-hour intermission between movies, and I will make sure that you and our little one get something to eat."

Emma smiled at him as she said, "Good", as she settled back into his side as the opening credits began blasting through the speakers.

As the end credits began rolling, Killian stood up as Emma did the same. Her green eyes immediately began scanning their surroundings before they stopped on a deli. She locked eyes with Killian's blue ones as she said, "How about we grab a couple of club sandwiches to go?" pointing to the deli.

"Sounds lovely, Swan," Killian conceded before they began making their way out of the park and across the street.

As they returned, sandwiches in hand, and sat down on the blanket, Emma observed, "Picnic in the park, huh? Why do I feel like you did this on purpose?"

"You mean because it's how I proposed to you?" Killian began, before you continued, "Except we were in an enclosed picnic area because it was bloody cold outside."

Emma giggled as she said, "Well, no one else would have thought to have a picnic in January," before a genuine smile replaced the giggles and she said, "It was incredibly romantic – you picked the place where we had our first kiss accompanied by our first 'I love you.'"

Killian smiled as he said, "I know it would have been better to probably wait until the spring, so we could have an actual picnic, but I couldn't wait to start our lives together."

"I wouldn't have changed a thing about your proposal – I absolutely loved it," Emma began seriously before she started teasing again, "Besides, if you took any longer, I probably would have asked you to marry me."

Killian laughed before he said, "I don't doubt it, Swan."

Emma laughed as well before they both started eating their sandwiches.

 _"_ _Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."_ As the credits rolled a few minutes later, Killian helped Emma up from her seated position and took in her giddy expression.

"You know, Swan, I think you may be a hopeless romantic after all."

Emma turned to look at him as she defended, "I am not."

"If you say so, darling," Killian replied while grinning.

Before Emma could say anything, her cell phone started ringing. She listened attentively for a couple minutes before she turned to her husband and asked, "Is it okay if Anna Elizabeth spends the night with Mary Margaret and David? Evie wants to have a sleepover, and they said that they don't mind."

"If it's truly alright with them, then it's fine," Killian answered.

Emma gave their answer before hanging up the phone.

When she hung up, Killian suggested, "Well, love, since we don't have to home quite as early as we had planned, perhaps we should enjoy the city."

Emma smiled as she said, "That sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?"

Before he could answer, however, they both turn their heads at the sounds of electric guitars and drums in the distance. As they turned back toward each other and their eyes met, their minds were in sync. They flashed each other a smile before entwining their fingers and heading off toward the music.

About ten minutes later, Emma and Killian arrived at the scene from which the music was coming. A stage was set up near the beach where a cover band was performing a variety of rock ballads.

Before Emma even had time to react, Killian was pulling her close to him in a slow dance. The blonde couldn't help her giggle as she said, "Very smooth, Killian."

"I do pride myself on it, love," Killian said as he smiled at her.

Emma smiled back at him before she rested her head against his shoulder.

They danced for a few songs before Emma stilled her movement and said, "Can you excuse me for a few minutes?"

"Of course, love," Killian answered as he released his grip around her waist.

The blonde nodded before walking off.

When Emma returned, she said, "I'm really glad you suggested this, Killian – it has been so amazing."

"You are very much welcome, love," Killian began before he said, "But it isn't quite over yet, Swan."

Emma stared at him curiously as she asked, "What did you do, Killian?"

However, her question was answered as the familiar Bryan Adams tune began to play. Killian pulled her close as the leader singer soulfully delivered the lyrics: _Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me. Search your heart. Search your soul. And when you find me there, you'll search no more._

"I don't think we could have picked a better song than _(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ as our first dance as husband and wife," Emma observed.

"I couldn't agree more, love," Killian said.

As Emma tightened her arms around Killian's neck, she said, "That was one of the happiest days of my life. I never thought I would ever open my heart to anyone again, but then I fell in love with my best friend when I wasn't looking."

"Aye, love. Those two months without you were some of the most miserable of my life – I knew I never wanted to spend another day apart from you. I suppose that's why I didn't see the point in waiting to make you my wife."

Emma smiled at him as she said, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Our wedding was perfect." Her smile became slightly teasing as she continued, "Especially for being planned in three months."

Killian retuned her smile as he said, "It was still perfect – just as you said. But all the flowers, music, and decorations didn't hold a candle to you in that white lace dress. You took my breath away, love," as he moved one of his hands from around her waist to stroke her blonde curls.

"I could tell by the way you were looking at me," Emma told him.

"Your smile said the same thing, love – I don't think it ever left your face," Killian pointed out.

"It still hasn't," Emma began before she continued, "While our wedding and weeklong honeymoon in England and Italy was absolutely amazing, and I would gladly relive it, I think I was even more excited to officially start my life with the man I love."

Killian's smile widened as he said, "And in February, we'll have a symbol of our love – a part of each of us in one little miracle."

Emma responded by planting her lips on his in a longing kiss. They pulled away slowly and continued to dance underneath the sun that was just beginning to sink in the sky.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next morning, Emma sleepily made her way into the kitchen. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back over Killian's shirt from the day before.

When she saw her husband at the stove, she planted her hands on her pajama shorts clad hips and asked, "Are you cooking, Killian?"

Killian turned his head to look at her as he answered, "Yes, love. I'm making you my special egg and bacon breakfast."

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped as she pointed out, "It's special because that's the only non-microwavable meal you can cook."

Even though Killian rolled his eyes, he knew that she was – perhaps sadly – right. He then said, "That's _why_ it's special, Swan," before turning his attention back to the task at hand. As he began plating the food, he asked, "So, did you sleep well, love?" with a knowing smile.

Emma returned his expression as she answered, "Perfectly – as always," before she planted a kiss on his cheek. She then grabbed a plate and headed toward the kitchen table.

Just as they finished eating, they heard a knock at the door. Killian said, "That will be Mary Margaret with Anna Elizabeth."

"Well, while you take care of that, I'm going to take a shower," Emma said before getting up to take her plate to the kitchen as Killian followed her. She disappeared into the bedroom a few moments later as Killian went to the door.

As he opened it, he was meet with Anna Elizabeth launching herself into his arms as per usual. She excitedly exclaimed, "I had so much fun with Regina yesterday, and then me and Evie had so much fun at her house! She's my best cousin, Uncle Killian!"

"I'm so glad, love. Go put your stuff in your room, and you can tell me and Aunt Emma all about it later," Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth simply nodded before running off to her room.

Killian then turned his attention to his sister-in-law, "Thanks for letting her stay the night, love. She clearly enjoyed it."

"Of course – David and I love having her over," Mary Margaret said while smiling.

"Well, Emma and I love having the kids over as well. So, anytime you two need a date night, you just let us know," Killian told her sincerely as he returned her smile.

"Thanks, Killian," Mary Margaret began before she asked, "So is the first Pee Wee game this coming weekend or the next?"

"The next. Anna Elizabeth is so excited – if Emma and I would let her, she would wear her cheerleading outfit every day," Killian said as he chuckled.

"Oh, I know. She spent nearly an hour showing Evie all of the cheers she has learned," Mary Margaret conceded as she chuckled as well. She then said, "Well, I have to go. See you later, Killian."

"See you later, love," Killian replied before Mary Margaret began walking off as Killian shut the door behind her.

Killian then walked over to the couch and settled in comfortably. A few moments later, he was joined by Anna Elizabeth. As soon as she sat down, she asked, "Uncle Killian, if you and Aunt Emma are already married, why did you go on a date?"

Killian couldn't help but smile at his niece's curious nature before he answered, "Well, Anna Elizabeth, when you're married, your lives tend to get very busy. Aunt Emma and I both have jobs, we both have to take care of the house, and a lot of other stuff we have to do. And sometimes, we just want to spend some together to remember why we wanted to be husband and wife."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she added, "And the baby is coming, Uncle Killian."

"That's right, love," Killian told her just as Emma came to join them.

Emma then asked the small blonde, "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"I did, Aunt Emma!" Anna Elizabeth answered excitedly.

"I'm so glad, Anna Elizabeth," Emma told her as she ran a hand through her niece's curls.

As Killian watched the exchange, he could tell something was on Emma's mind. By the way her eyes kept darting to her phone, which had her email opened, he guessed it had something to do with her birth father.

He didn't want to push her, but he carefully asked, "Everything alright, love?"

Emma glanced down at her phone before she met Killian's eyes and began, "Well, I have some news." She took a deep breath as she continued, "My…uh…Nick is coming to visit me. I wanted him to meet all of you, and he agreed with that, so I thought he could come to the game before he and I spend some time with just the two of us."

Killian could tell the idea of meeting Nick in person made her nervous. Though it was to be expected, he still gave her a comforting hug. As they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth questioned, "Aunt Emma, why aren't you excited about meeting your daddy?"

Emma stroked Anna Elizabeth's curls as she pondered her answer. After several moments, she finally replied, "Well, kid, you see I've never met my daddy before. The only way I've talked to him is through email."

"He's your daddy, Aunt Emma. He will love you," Anna Elizabeth answered with the innocence of a child who has always had a father figure in her life.

Emma smiled at the little girl before pulling her in for a hug, as she began hold on to the faith of her seven-year old.

 _A/N: So, are y'all excited for Emma and Nick to meet? I'm sorry y'all will have to wait a week, but I promise I will make it worth it_ :) :)


	9. Dad

_So, it didn't take a whole week_ :) _But I was SO EXCITED about this chapter, and I already knew how I wanted it to go (and I may have used this as an excuse to procrastinate on school work). But anyways, I know you've all been looking forward to Emma and Nick meeting, and I hope it meets y'all's expectations_ :) :)

"Hold still, Anna Elizabeth. I have to put your hair in a ponytail," Killian told his niece.

"I don't want my hair in a ponytail, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth pointed out with crossed arms.

"I know, love. But if you don't, your hair will get in your face while you're trying to cheer," Killian explained.

Anna Elizabeth uncrossed her arms and planted them on her hips as she conceded, "Fine, Uncle Killian." Killian rolled his eyes as he caught that touch of sarcasm that he _knew_ his niece had picked up from him.

Once she stood still long enough for Killian to fix her hair, she then ran off to her room to grab her white tennis shoes and blue pom poms.

Killian then turned his attention to his wife who had been pacing around the living room.

"Emma, love, come sit down."

The blonde turned to look at her husband as she stopped pacing. She sighed as she sat down beside Killian, who started rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know you're worried about meeting Nick, Swan, but I don't think you have reason to be. He wants to meet you, love. He agreed to meet all of us and to come to this game, love – he is obviously serious about being a part of your life. I promise it'll be fine."

"I know you're right. It's just surreal because I'm actually going to meet him," Emma replied.

Before Killian could say anything back, Anna Elizabeth ran back into the living room and exclaimed, "I'm ready to go cheer!"

"Alright, love. Come on, then," Killian said as he and Emma rose from the couch.

Just as they were on their way to the door, there was a knock at it.

Killian turned to Emma as he said, "That must be Nick. He did say he would meet us here, love."

Emma took a deep breath as she said, "I know. I'll get it."

"It's Aunt Emma's daddy!" Anna Elizabeth exclaimed.

Emma nodded as she went to open the door. As she did, she was met with that same kind smile and light hazel eyes. They both stood in silence for several moments, studying each other, before Nick said, "It's so nice to see you in person, Emma," as his smile grew wider, putting Emma at ease.

"You too, Nick," Emma said, matching his smile.

As Nick pulled Emma in for a tentative hug, she hadn't realized how much she had been longing to be in her father's arms. She then wrapped her arms tighter around him as they both settled comfortably into the embrace.

When they pulled away, both trying to hold back emotions, Emma said, "Let me introduce you," as she turned to Killian and Anna Elizabeth.

"So, this is my husband, Killian," Emma said. Killian then stuck out his hand and shook Nick's as Killian said, "It's nice to meet you, mate."

"You too, Killian," Nick began seriously before he teased, "I guess I'm a little late on the overprotective father speech," with a grin.

Both Emma and Killian laughed before Nick bent down to Anna Elizabeth and said, "And that must make you Anna Elizabeth. Your Aunt Emma told me a lot about you."

"She did?" Anna Elizabeth questioned.

"Yup. She told me all about her family – I was very excited to meet all of you."

Anna Elizabeth's smile grew extremely bright as she asked, "So, does that mean you're excited to be Aunt Emma's daddy?"

"I am very excited to be your Aunt Emma's daddy," Nick answered as he shot a look up at Emma letting her know his answer wasn't just for Anna Elizabeth's benefit.

Anna Elizabeth then asked, "So, if Aunt Emma is my aunt, and you're her daddy, what does that make you?"

Nick looked as if he had to think of an answer before he said, "Hmm. Well, I think it means I'm your uncle."

"So, is it okay if I call you Uncle Nick?" Anna Elizabeth questioned.

"It is more than okay. I think it'd pretty awesome," Nick told her, making the little girl's smile even brighter before he rose back to his feet.

Killian then said, "Alright, Anna Elizabeth. Let's go get in the truck, love," as he took his niece by the hand.

Emma then turned her attention to Nick as she said, "Thanks for that – this whole situation has been confusing for Anna Elizabeth."

"No problem," Nick began before his tone turned serious, "And I really did mean what I said to her. I know it'll take some time to get used to the idea, but I am very much looking forward to being your father, Emma."

Emma smiled at him as she began, "I am too, Nick." As she looked to where her husband and niece were waiting for her, she continued, "So, let's go watch seven and eight year olds play football, and you can meet the rest of my family."

Nick nodded and smiled in response before he headed toward his vehicle.

When they arrived at the high school football field, Anna Elizabeth immediately saw the other cheerleaders with the coach, and exclaimed, "Uncle Killian, Aunt Emma, I have to go over there!" as she pointed with the hand that wasn't holding Killian's.

"Alright, love. Good luck and have fun," Killian told her as he let go of her hand. Emma echoed his words before the small blonde sprinted across the field.

"I think I see why she wanted to be a cheerleader," Nick commented as he chuckled.

"Yeah – she has always been an extremely energetic child," Killian agreed as he chuckled as well.

Emma laughed as well before she saw Mary Margaret waving at her. As the blonde looked over at the bleachers, she observed, "I think everyone is already here."

"Well, let's go join them, love," Killian said as he and Emma entwined their fingers and began walking toward the bleachers with Nick right behind him.

The moment that Killian, Emma, and Nick arrived at the bleachers, Emma said, "Hey guys, I want you all to meet Nick – my… father."

Nick then said, "Emma told me about all of you over email, but I think it'll be better if you all just tell me your names at the risk of me looking like an idiot."

Everyone laughed at this before David spoke up, "I'm Emma's older brother, David."

"And I'm David's wife, Mary Margaret," Mary Margaret began before she gestured toward the kids and said, "And this is Evie and Jamie."

Evie quickly waved with a bright smile before turning her attention back to the field, while Jamie asked, "Do you like baseball, Nick?"

"Dude, who doesn't like baseball?" Nick answered.

"Aunt Emma said you live in New York. Do you root for the Yankees or the Mets?"

"The Mets – no contest," Nick answered with a grin.

Jamie returned it and said, "He's cool, Aunt Emma."

Everyone chuckled before Regina said, "I'm Regina – Emma's longtime friend who is more like her older, wiser sister."

"And by wiser, she means straightforward and blunt," Emma added.

Everyone shook their heads as they tried to hold back a laugh before Robin began, "And I'm Robin, Regina's fiancé," before he gestured to the dark, curly haired boy beside him, "And this is my son, Roland." As Robin tried to ruffle the 11-year old's hair, Roland moved away and groaned, "Daad."

"It's great to meet all of you," Nick began with a smile before he continued, "Now, I think we all have a cheerleader to watch."

Nick, Emma, and Killian then settled on the bleachers.

About halfway through the game – of which Anna Elizabeth hadn't sat down, even during the breaks – everyone heard the small blonde distinctly yell, "Go Zachary!" for about the fourth time.

Killian then obliviously asked Emma, "Love, why does Anna Elizabeth keep yelling that lad's name?"

Emma cast Regina and Mary Margaret a knowing look before she began to answer. However, Regina chimed in sassily, "She obviously has a crush on him," with an eye roll.

Killian's eyes widened as he repeated, "A crush?"

"Kids have crushes, Killian. It's normal," Emma told him.

"She's only seven-years old – she can't have a crush," Killian adamantly opposed.

"Well, she does. And she has for a month, now," Emma pointed out.

"And you're just now telling me?" Killian offensively questioned.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact. If you're this freaked out now, what are you going to do when she's in high school?" Emma defended.

Killian said, "Perhaps we should save this conversation until she's in high school."

Emma rolled her eyes before she said, "She's probably going to have lots of crushes between now and then, Killian."

Killian narrowed his eyes at her just before David came to his brother-in-law's defense, "Cut him some slack, Emma. No father wants to think about their little girl liking boys. Trust me, I know," as he looked over in Evie's direction.

"And just think, Emma could be carrying another little girl to be overprotective about," Mary Margaret added.

"Speaking of which, when will you find out, Emma?" Nick asked.

"In two more weeks," Emma replied with a giddy smile as she placed a hand on her small, but distinctly rounded baby bump.

"Well, I think another girl would be wonderful," Mary Margaret said.

"You just want to an excuse to buy every pink baby item," Regina pointed out.

"Can you blame me? This is Emma and Killian's first baby," Mary Margaret defended.

"Well, I want Aunt Emma to have a boy," Jamie chimed in.

"Why is that?" David asked.

"So I can teach someone how to play baseball and basketball – girls don't like sports," Jamie answered.

"Now, Jamie, you know that isn't true – some girls like sports and are very good at them," Mary Margaret told him.

"Well, Evie and Anna Elizabeth don't," Jamie said.

At hearing her name, Evie turned around and asked, "What, Jamie?"

"I didn't call your name, Evie," Jamie said.

"But you _said_ my name. Did you say something mean?" Evie demanded.

Before Jamie could give her an answer, David explained, "No, sweetie, he didn't. He was saying that he hopes that Aunt Emma's baby is a boy so he can have someone to play sports with because you and Anna Elizabeth don't like sports."

"Ohh, ok," Evie said before she asked, "Daddy, I'm thirsty. Can I go get something to drink?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Jamie will go with you," David told her.

Jamie then complained, "Dad, do I have to? Can't she walk by herself?" as he crossed his arms.

"Just go, Jamie. I know you're probably thirsty, too," David said.

Jamie was about to roll his eyes, but thought better of it as he conceded, "Fine," as he stood up.

Roland then asked Robin, "Can I go, Dad?"

Robin thought for a moment before he answered, "Sure, lad," as he handed his son some money.

All three kids then started off to the concession stand. As soon as they got off the bleachers, Jamie and Roland purposefully started running way ahead of Evie.

David shook his head at the sight as he said to Emma and Killian, "See what you two have to look forward to in a few years?"

Killian and Emma chuckled before Emma asked, "Do you think it'll be that bad since there'll be eight years between them?"

"If the baby takes after his or her father, there's no doubt of how bad it'll be," Regina quipped.

"Well, perhaps we should worry about Roland taking after his wicked stepmother," Killian supplied.

Everyone else rolled their eyes as Emma teased, "And here I thought you two actually becoming friends. I guess I spoke too soon," making everyone laugh, even Regina and Killian.

A thought then crossed her mind as she turned to Nick, who she was a bit surprised to see was laughing as well.

Emma then commented, "Most people would be off-put by those two and the never-ending sass battle. Which is only magnified by the fact that they're both sarcastic in nature."

Nick replied, "Well, you're right – most people probably would be. But my brother, Adam, is one of the most sarcastic people I know. It used to bother Vikki and I as teenagers, but then we got used to it. Now we just laugh off his comments – it seems that you all do the same."

"Yeah, well, after seven years, there's not much else you can do," Emma chuckled as she answered.

She and Nick both then turned their attention back to the game, along with everyone else, just as Jamie, Evie, and Roland came back from the concession stand.

CSCSCSCSCSCS

After the game was over and everyone had said their goodbyes after lunch at Granny's, Emma told Killian, "So, Nick and I are going to the park. I'm not sure how long we'll be."

"It's alright, love. You two have a lot to talk about. I'll see you at home later, love," Killian said before giving her a quick, but sweet kiss before taking Anna Elizabeth by the hand and taking her to the truck.

As Nick and Emma started walking, Nick commented, "You have a great family, Emma. I'm really glad I agreed to meet them."

"I am, too. And thank you for that, by the way – part of me felt like I was asking a lot," Emma admitted.

"Of course it wasn't asking too much. I can see how important they all are to you and how much you love them, and I wouldn't have met you any other way," Nick assured her.

Emma smiled before it slightly faded as she bemused, "If only it hadn't taken me so long to realize all of that."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

Emma sighed as she said, "It's quite a long story."

Nick sat down on a bench and motioned for Emma to join him as he said, "I'm all ears."

Emma grinned and sat down beside him, taking a deep breath as she began, "Well, as you already know, I was brought up in the foster care system. I never stayed at one place longer than a few months – either they didn't want me or I ran away. And one night, when I was 14, I ran away from my foster home that was in the next town over – it's about twenty minutes away from here. When I got to Storybrooke, I made a beeline for the first nice-looking house that I saw. I snuck in and was going to sleep on a couch that was in the garage. Unfortunately, the mother and son who lived in the house were light sleepers, so I was caught. The plan was to take me straight back to my foster home, but somewhere between feeding me and letting me stay the night, Ruth decided to be my foster mother. A few months after that, she decided to adopt me," the blonde stopped for a minute because the emotions were starting to get to her.

Nick then supplied, "So, you said mother and son. I take it that David was the son?"

Emma nodded as she wiped her eyes before Nick carefully began, "So…"

The blonde caught on immediately, "Ruth raised David by herself. David's father, and David's twin brother, James, were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver when David was only six."

"That's terrible," Nick said.

"It was – when David got older, he felt like he needed to step up and take care of Ruth. It's why he's so protective over everyone he loves. He has always been that way with me – even before I was adopted."

"He seems like a great brother – I can see how close you two are," Nick commented.

"Yeah, he is an amazing brother. Even after all this time, sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am," Emma said.

Nick smiled at that before he said, "So, I heard Regina mention something about David and Mary Margaret being high school sweethearts?"

"Yeah, I met both Mary Margaret and Regina through David. Both in the same day, actually. It was actually kind of funny – Elsa warned me that Mary Margaret was a step below Anna in terms of optimism," Emma said, smiling at the memory.

Nick then asked, "Who are Elsa and Anna?"

Emma was taken from her thoughts as she apologized, "Oh god – I'm sorry. Elsa was in my first class when I was enrolled at Storybrooke High, and we instantly became friends, and Anna is Elsa's younger sister. Elsa and I were really close."

"Were?" Nick questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Emma began before taking another deep breath as she explained, "She and her husband were killed in a car accident three years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Emma," Nick said before reaching for Emma's hand.

Emma squeezed Nick's hand in return before she said, "Thank you, but I'm okay now. Especially since I'll always have a part of her in Anna Elizabeth – Elsa was married to Killian's brother, Liam."

Nick nodded before he asked, "So, why were you and Killian specifically chosen as Anna Elizabeth's godparents?"

"It was actually just Killian – we weren't together at the time," Emma began before she continued, "Liam and Elsa chose Killian because he had settled here in Storybrooke. Killian's sister, Belle, lives in New York, and Anna lives overseas with her husband, Kristoff. Neither one of their parents were alive."

Nick nodded in understanding before he surmised, "So, being married to Killian makes you Anna Elizabeth's legal guardian as well."

"Yes, but shortly after Killian and I were married, I went ahead and officially adopted Anna Elizabeth," Emma explained before a slight smile enveloped her features, "You know, Elsa probably couldn't have planned it any more perfectly than if she had herself – me helping to raise her daughter. I guess it's sort of like a fortunate accident that Killian and I ended up together."

"I think the word you're looking for is "serendipity." They made a whole movie out of it, you know," Nick pointed out.

Emma couldn't help but giggle as she said, "I wouldn't have pictured you for the romantic comedy type."

"Well, I'm not. But my wife, Sage, was – she made me watch all those movies with her," Nick admitted.

"Yeah, well, Killian lucked out on the front. The only romantic movie I like is _the Princess Bride_ ," Emma told him.

Nick smiled before he asked, "Speaking of romance, how exactly did you and Killian end up together?"

"It actually took a long time," Emma began before taking another deep breath, "My dream job was to be a cop in a big city – like New York or Boston. So, after I graduated high school, I worked as David's deputy. A year and a half later, a job opened up with the Boston Police Department. So, I packed everything and moved up there. Shortly after, I met this guy who owned the coffee shop I went by every morning. His name was Neal. We started dating a few months later. A year after that, he proposed." Emma paused to give Nick time to digest and to gauge his reaction.

After a moment, he surmised, "I'm guessing that it didn't work out."

"No, it didn't. Three months before the wedding, Neal vanished without a trace and no real explanation. It turns out the money he had used to buy the coffee shop was money he had gotten by selling stolen Rolex watches, and I was the one who arrested him."

At that, Nick's eyebrows furrowed before he unfurrowed them and observed, "You aren't bitter about it – you've forgiven him."

"I forgave him a long time ago. Neal accepted full responsibility for his actions and for how badly he had hurt me. I figured out that harboring those feelings of betrayal and anger only hurt me," Emma told him.

"But I'm guessing it made it hard to trust anyone with your heart again," Nick surmised, as he began to see the pieces fit together.

"It did. It may not seem like it now, but I was someone who didn't let anyone in easily, who had miles of walls around my heart, and who was wary of trusting people. All that was a culmination of everything I had been through in foster care, and it only got worse after Neal.

After our break-up, I moved back here. My plan was to only stay here six months to a year – I felt like Boston was my home. Shortly after I moved back, I met Killian. He had recently moved to town to help Liam with his business since Elsa found out she was pregnant – it hadn't been that long since Killian's girlfriend broke up with him after she didn't want to settle down. So, anyways, Killian and I became really close – we understand each other perfectly. At the risk of sounding cliché, we were – are – kindred spirits. We were best friends, and we never thought it would become anything more than that.

Somewhere in those four years, however, it was made evident to everyone that Killian and I had feelings for each other, and they pointed it out to us. But it wasn't as if they were trying to force it – they were right, but Killian and I couldn't see it. At least not at first. But then, things starting changing, and as I soon I realized my feelings, I wanted to run. This was only amplified by the fact that Killian wears his heart on his sleeve and told me he was falling in love with me. So, when a job opportunity came back up in Boston, I couldn't get out of here fast enough. However, I was only in Boston for two months when I realized that everything I wanted was here in Storybrooke – my family, friends, and the man I loved. I was tired of running, so I came home," Emma finished with tears in her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Emma composing herself and Nick digesting information before he looked at Emma with a proud smile, which made her question, "What?"

"Emma, you are an amazing woman. Everything you've been through has only made you stronger and more resilient. You were able to open yourself up to love and to be loved after being hurt so many times – which takes an incredible amount of courage that most people probably don't realize. I can imagine what it took for you to want to find me, and I'm so glad you did. Because I couldn't be happier to have met you, and I am so proud to call you my daughter," Nick told her, with his hazel eyes shining in sincerity.

At that point, the tears were freely flowing from Emma's green eyes, and Nick pulled her in for a hug.

As Emma buried her head in his neck, she felt that same feeling she feels when she has lunch with Mary Margaret and Regina.

When she is watching Jamie and Roland play baseball while Robin coaches them.

When she agrees to play princesses with Evie and Anna Elizabeth.

When David makes a lame joke while they're on patrol.

When Killian wraps his arms around her after a stressful day.

When she and Belle talk about their favorite books.

When she places a hand on her stomach and thinks of the life she is carrying.

That feeling is home.

As they pulled away, and Emma wiped her eyes, she said, "I don't think I can blame the pregnancy hormones this time," as she laughed slightly.

"Well, if you can, then I must have a serious problem," Nick joked as he wiped a few tears from his own eyes.

Emma laughed before she said, "Well, now it's your turn. What do I need to know about Nick Newman?"

"My life hasn't been all that interesting," Nick said.

"Seriously? Newman Enterprises is one of the biggest companies in the world – your family is practically royalty," Emma pointed out.

"So, I guess that would make you practically a princess," Nick teased.

Emma rolled her eyes as she pleaded, "Please don't tell my nieces that. They already think I look like Rapunzel, and now that they know I was adopted, it ties in to that whole lost princess thing."

Nick laughed before he held up two fingers and said, "Scouts' honor."

Emma smiled before she eased back to what she wanted to know, "So, your family?"

Nick smiled back at her before he began, "Well, you already know about Victoria and Adam – Victoria is the oldest, and Adam is younger. We also have another sister – the youngest – whose name is Abby. She is currently taking the fashion world by storm in Milan on behalf of Newman. Adam heads up a division in Kansas with Chelsea's help – she also works in fashion."

"And you co-own a sports bar and grill. Are you just the black sheep of the family or something?" Emma questioned.

Nick chuckled at her wording before he answered, "I actually did work alongside my dad, brother, and sisters at Newman Enterprises after I moved back to New York when Sharon and I split up. I liked working with my family, and I was great at my job, but I didn't feel suited for the corporate life. When I met and married Sage, she could sense I was unhappy, and she helped me break away from the family company. She had managing experience as well a degree from culinary school, and we opened a small restaurant. To say my dad was upset is putting it lightly – he has quite the temper. He blamed Sage, and it was really rocky there for a few years. That was only made worse by the fact that Sage and I found out she wasn't able to have kids. Eventually, however – thanks to my mom, who I swear is an actual saint – he saw the error of his ways, and we forgave each other. Now, we're in a really good place."

"Were you two getting along when Sage passed away?" Emma asked carefully.

"Yes – Noah and I wouldn't have made it through without them. Despite their support, however, it was still hard being around everything that reminded us of her. So, that's when we moved to Nebraska, and I think you know the rest," Nick finished.

Emma nodded before she asked, "You work with Victoria's husband, right?"

"Yes, I always wind right back working with my family," Nick began before continued, "which isn't a bad thing, but it can be a bit much sometimes."

"Especially if you're a lot alike," Emma agreed before she observed, "It's uncanny how many traits David and I share – you would think we're biologically related."

"Maybe that's why it was easy for him to be protective over you when you first moved here and why you get along so well," Nick surmised.

"We get along most of the time. One of the traits we share is stubbornness, which isn't good when we're both set on doing or not doing something," Emma admitted.

"Well, you got the stubbornness from me – which I got from my father. Which means that trait will probably get passed down to the baby," Nick told her.

"Yeah. Boy or girl – this baby will probably be stubborn. I hope Killian doesn't mind having a houseful of stubborn people," Emma laughed as she spoke before she bemused, "Although Killian can pretty stubborn himself."

"I couldn't help but pick up on that with both him and Anna Elizabeth," Nick began before he questioned, "Does she take after her mother or father more?"

"Oh, Liam – definitely. She may look like Elsa, but there's no questioning that she is Liam's daughter," Emma answered while smiling before she said, "And now, she's gradually picking up Killian's sarcasm. Which will be a nightmare when she's a teenager."

"You still have quite a few more years left to go," Nick reassured her.

"Yeah, I do. You know, I give Killian grief about not wanting Anna Elizabeth to grow up, but I'm not sure I want her to either. And the older she gets, the more she looks like her mom, and I just wish Elsa was here to see it."

"I feel the same way about Sage. Especially since Noah just bought an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Courtney, and I keep waiting to hear the good news. But it gives me comfort to know that's she's looking down and is so proud of Noah," Nick confessed.

"That's what Killian and I tell Anna Elizabeth about her parents, and I think part of that is for our sake as well," Emma told him.

Nick smiled sadly as he nodded in understanding. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when Emma unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn.

Nick couldn't help but grin as she said, "Is the mother-to-be tired?"

"Yeah, especially since this mother-to-be is already a mother to a seven-year-old with an unexplainable amount of energy and excitement for the game that kept her way past her normal bedtime, and had her up at the crack of dawn," Emma groaned.

Nick laughed at that before he turned more serious, "But I don't think you would have it any other way."

"I knew how my life would change the moment I agreed to marry Killian – I was already helping him raise Anna Elizabeth as it was. I also saw how crazy David and Mary Margaret's life got at times. I knew what I was getting – I knew I would be a wife and a mother with a full time job. But I don't think I truly understood what all that really meant until I was living it every day. It was difficult – and it still can be – but you are right, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, for what it's worth, you seem to be really good at the balancing act," Nick began before he motioned to her stomach, "And you and Killian are able to find time to focus on your relationship. Which I know from experience, isn't easy. But you two are clearly in love with each other." He then added, "If that's how you two looked at each other for four years, I'm starting to see why it was obvious to everyone else," with a smirk.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at that last part before she yawned again. She then said, "Alright, as much as I'm enjoying our conversation, I think it's time for me and this little one to get home."

"It's alright, Emma. I completely understand – besides, it's not like I'm going anywhere. I hope you were serious about enjoying our conversation because you're stuck with me now," Nick told her as he rose from the park bench.

Emma grinned as she followed his movement. She then said, "Well, I hope you were serious about liking my family because they're part of the package when it comes to being in my life."

Nick joked, "Well, then, I guess we're all just stuck with each other," as he shrugged. However, the teasing in his words couldn't be overshadowed by the genuine smile that overtook his features.

Emma returned his smile before they both started walking back to Emma and Killian's house.

Nick and Emma had nearly arrived at the house when Nick carefully said, "So, Emma, I know that this," as he motioned between the two of them, "is already a lot to take in, but I can't help but think that there's another part to this whole situation."

Emma thought over his words for a moment before she caught his meaning. She then sighed, "Sharon."

"Yeah," Nick sighed as well before he took a deep breath and began, "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the course of the last week, and I thought that it may be easier if I talked to Sharon."

Emma looked at him curiously before she pointed out, "Nick, you haven't talked to her since you got divorced nearly thirty years ago. Are you sure that's a good idea – you said yourself that it was her fault you didn't know about me, and that you weren't sure you could ever understand why she chose not to tell you."

"I know. But I also know that you wanted to find both of us – and you still do. Since she and I do have a lot to talk about and to work through, I thought it would make it easier on you if you decide to see her if I talk to her first. Maybe If I tell her about you, she'll be more receptive to meeting you," Nick told her.

Despite everything they had shared in the last few hours and the relationship they were creating, Emma was still amazed that Nick was willing to put her first. She couldn't find it in her to hide it as she questioned, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would," Nick began before giving her a quick hug. As they pulled away, he said, "I know we still have a long road ahead of us, but I still see you as my daughter for more than just the DNA we share. And despite how I may feel about Sharon and despite how we ended up, something amazing came out of us being together, and that is you."

Emma smiled brightly before pulling him in for a hug. When they finally pulled apart, she said, "Thank you, Nick – for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I might," Nick began before he continued, "And you are more than welcome, Emma."

He then asked, "Do you think I could see you before I leave tomorrow? I'd thought I'd eat around 11 at Granny's before heading back up to New York."

"Sounds great. Killian and I are probably going to take Anna Elizabeth to the park in the morning anyway, so we'll meet you there."

"She wouldn't want to rest after today?" Nick asked.

"Uh, no – the sleep she'll get tonight is all she'll need, and she'll be ready to go again," Emma told him as they arrived at the house.

Nick grinned before he said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Emma."

Emma smiled as she said, "You too, Nick."

They gave each other one last hug before Nick started heading back up the driveway. As Emma watched him – a smile still on her face – she thought about how Nick had talked about that long road ahead of them. He had been partially right – it may take Emma a while to get used to the idea in her head; in her heart, however, she was already calling him "Dad."


	10. What's in a Name?

Emma anxiously sat in the waiting room of the OB-GYN office. Her leg was bouncing up and down until Killian placed a reassuring hand on her thigh.

"We've been coming here for months, love. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not really nervous, per se," Emma began. She took a deep breath before she continued, "It's more like I'm anxiously excited. I can't believe we're about to find out whether we're having a boy or girl."

Killian smiled brightly at her as he said, "I'm excited too, love." He then placed a hand on her stomach as he said, "I can't wait to know if we have a little lad or lass in there."

Emma then softly kissed his temple before they both heard her name being called.

"Why is this gel always so cold?" Emma asked the ultrasound technician, Nova.

The petite brunette chuckled as she said, "You always ask that, Mrs. Jones," as she laughed.

Emma and Killian couldn't help but laugh as well before Nova finished putting the gel on Emma's stomach. She removed her gloves before she grabbed the ultrasound wand and said, "Ok, Mrs. Jones, if you could just move down a little bit."

Emma did as asked before Nova placed the ultrasound wand on Emma's stomach and began roaming over the exposed skin. Within a few minutes, the black and white image appeared on monitor.

Just then Dr. Whale came through the door as he plopped down in the rolling chair and rolled over to the other side of Emma.

He studied the ultrasound for several minutes before he said, "I suppose you want to know if you need to buy pink or blue paint."

Emma and Killian both had to refrain from rolling their eyes before Nova pointed out, "That is why they're here today."

Dr. Whale looked from Nova back to the screen then back to Emma and Killian. Whale pointed to what was the head of the baby as he said, "Tell your sister-in-law to find a newborn size beanie. I'm sure you two will want to cover his head when you take him out."

Wide smiles appeared on Emma and Killian's faces as Emma asked, " _His_ head? We're having a boy?"

Dr. Whale nodded before he asked, "Do you want a copy of the ultrasound?"

"Yes," Emma and Killian said at the same time.

Dr. Whale then left the room as Nova wiped the gel from Emma's stomach. As the blonde sat up and pulled her shirt down, Nova said with a smile, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. I'll be back with the ultrasound pictures in a few minutes."

As soon as Nova was gone, Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her for a kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck as titled her head. As they pulled away, Killian said, "This is so wonderful, love. A little lad – I'm so happy that'll I'll have a son."

"I kind of figured you wanted a boy," Emma surmised.

Killian admitted, "I would still be happy if we were having a girl, but we already have Anna Elizabeth. So, I was really hoping we'd have a boy." He then asked, "What about you, love?"

Emma smiled at him as she answered, "I would have been happy either way, but now that I know we're having a boy, I'm ecstatic."

"Even if it means he'll probably have my temper?"

"I think I can handle it," Emma began before she continued, "Besides the reason you lose your temper is because you're so protective over those you love. So, if his heart is half as good as yours, Killian, he'll always put the people he loves first," as she stroked his cheek.

Killian smiled back at her and kissed her one more time just before Nova came back in.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Killian, we could have just waited to buy the paint," Emma chuckled as she fingered the handle of the paint can that was sitting in the middle seat of Killian's truck.

"I want to have our son's nursery finished as soon as possible," Killian pointed out.

Emma smiled at "our son" before she said, "Just make sure you give everyone fair warning this time."

"Will do, love," Killian began before he teased, "And perhaps without you distracting me, we'll get the room painted in one day."

Emma grinned before she teased back, "Maybe you'll manage to actually get some paint on the walls – I'm pretty sure Regina is still upset at the wasted can of paint that wound up all over the floor of her Grandfather's house."

"Well, it was either catch the paint or catch you, love. I'm rather glad I chose the latter," Killian answered.

Emma smiled back at him just before they pulled up at Mary Margaret and David's house to pick up Anna Elizabeth.

As soon as Emma and Killian walked through the door and made their way into the living room, they were bombarded by two excited little girls and an equally excited Mary Margaret.

"So, am I going to have a niece or nephew?" the brunette questioned.

"Well, Regina was right – you are probably going to buy out the store. But you'll be shopping for blue instead of pink," Emma replied with a bright smile.

"A boy? That's so wonderful – I'm so happy for you two," Mary Margaret said as she hugged both Emma and Killian, followed by Anna Elizabeth and Evie.

"Does this mean you can name the baby now?" Evie asked.

"Yes, it does, love," Killian answered.

"What is his name going to be?" Anna Elizabeth then asked.

"We haven't quite decided, yet. But Aunt Mary Margaret gave us this book that's full of baby names to help us decide," Emma told her.

Apparently having heard all the commotion, Jamie came from his room and asked, "What's going on?"

"Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian are having a boy!" Evie exclaimed.

Jamie nodded before he said, "Aunt Emma will be a cool mom for a boy."

Emma smiled as she said, "Thanks, kid," before he went to continue playing his video game.

"Aunt Emma, Uncle Killian, can you name the baby Peter like _Peter Pan_?" Anna Elizabeth genuinely asked.

Emma, Killian, and Mary Margaret tried not to laugh as Killian bent down to his niece's level and gently explained, "Peter would be a fine name for a lad, but Aunt Emma and I aren't sure we want to name him after a movie."

Anna Elizabeth looked at him strangely for a moment before she conceded, "Ok, Uncle Killian."

As he stood up, Mary Margaret excitedly pointed out, "Now this means we can have a baby shower."

"Do we have to? If someone wants to buy us something, they can just mail it," Emma complained.

Mary Margaret planted her hands on her hips as she said, "That's what everyone did when you got married because it was all we could do to plan a wedding in three months. This will probably be the only chance to celebrate you and Killian having a baby, and I want to do it for you, Emma."

Emma could see that Mary Margaret was right, so she really couldn't tell her no as she said, "Ok, Mary Margaret. You can organize a baby shower for me," with a smile.

Mary Margaret once again hugged Emma. As they pulled apart, Killian said, "Speaking of babies, there is an unopened crib box in the nursery that I need to put together."

"Weren't you going to save that little project until after we settled on a theme for the nursery once we found out what we're having?" Emma questioned.

"Well, yes, but we don't exactly have any special plans for today," Killian pointed out.

Emma rolled her eyes before they all said their goodbyes; she, Killian, and Anna Elizabeth then made their way home.

When they arrived home, Killian straightaway went into the nursery to begin putting the crib together.

Emma knew it was best to just leave him to it, so she told Anna Elizabeth to pick out a movie.

A few minutes later, Killian popped his head out of the door and asked, "Swan, where did I leave my tools? It appears I'll need them."

"I could have told you that," Emma teased before she answered, "I think they're still in the garage from when you were working on your truck."

"Thanks, Swan," Killian said before he walked through the house and out to the garage.

Emma then turned her attention back to Anna Elizabeth, who had a movie in her hand. The small blonde excitedly said, "Let's watch your favorite movie, Aunt Emma! I think it's a really good movie, too!"

Emma gave Anna Elizabeth a curious expression as the blonde told her, "Anna Elizabeth, you haven't seen _the Princess Bride._ How do know it's a good movie?"

Anna Elizabeth matched her aunt's curious expression as the she asked, " _The Swan Princess_ isn't your favorite movie, Aunt Emma?"

"Um…well, no, it's not," Emma answered.

Anna Elizabeth furrowed her brows for a few moments before she asked, "So, is swans your favorite animal?"

Emma still wasn't entirely sure where this conversation was heading, so at the risk of confusing her niece even more, she answered, "Well, swans are very beautiful and graceful, but it's hard to pick just one favorite animal."

At that point, Anna Elizabeth was about as exasperated as a seven-year-old could be. She planted her hands on her hips as she asked, "Then, why does Uncle Killian call you 'swan'?"

Emma was still amazed at the things Anna Elizabeth managed to ask about.

She then brought Anna Elizabeth over to the couch just as Killian walked back in. He looked worried, but Emma shot him a look which he quickly understood and went back to work.

Emma then began to explain, "Ok, Anna Elizabeth, do you remember that Uncle Killian and I were friends before we realized that we loved each other?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded, so Emma continued, "Well, you see, my last name is Jones now, like yours. But before I was married to Uncle Killian, my last name was Swan. He started calling me that all the time – it's like his nickname for me."

"Like how he calls me 'love'?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"That's right. So even though my last name is different now, Uncle Killian still uses "Swan" as a nickname for me. Do you get it, Anna Elizabeth?" Emma finished.

"I get it, Aunt Emma," Anna Elizabeth answered.

"Good," Emma answered as she ruffled her niece's blonde curls. She then continued, "How about we watch that movie now? It may not be my very favorite, but I really do like it."

The small blonde nodded excitedly before Emma went to set up the DVD player.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"I told you that it's fine. Everything worked out for the best."

Emma listened for a few minutes before she said, "I agree that it'll take some getting used to, but I'm looking forward to having another brother. And Anna Elizabeth, Evie, and Jamie all can't wait to meet their Uncle Noah," as she smiled into the phone.

They talked for a few minutes more before Emma hung up the phone and placed it on the bedside table.

"I take it Noah is a bit overwhelmed by all the nieces and nephews he has inherited, along with an older sister," Killian surmised from his place beside his wife in their bed.

"I think overwhelmed is a bit of an understatement. He also wishes he hadn't told Nick like he did – he called Nick while he was still in Kansas. I keep telling Noah it's alright, but he's stubborn."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Killian teased.

Emma responded by swatting him in the arm before she said, "You just better get ready because our son is probably gonna be just as stubborn."

"Oh, I don't doubt that…uh…Matthew ...will take after you in that aspect," Killian chuckled as he spoke before he ran his hand over his face at the name.

"So, I guess that Matthew is off the table," Emma surmised.

"Why is so difficult to come up with a name?" Killian complained.

"I think it may be because you're too worried about it. I know it's important that we name him, but it's only been a few days since we found out. I promise we'll find one that fits our son perfectly," Emma assured him.

Killian responded by kissing her softly. As he pulled away, he wrapped her in a warm hug.

Emma glanced over his shoulder and noticed a photo album on his nightstand. She pulled away and asked, "Were you looking at pictures?" as she motioned to the blue and white album.

Killian glanced over at the album before he looked back at Emma and answered, "Well, Evie and Anna Elizabeth were looking at one of the photo albums that your brother had, and Mary Margaret was telling them about Grandma Ruth. So, when Anna Elizabeth came home, she wanted to know about her grandparents."

Emma nodded before she reached over Killian and grabbed the album. The first picture was of Killian's parents' wedding.

"I forgot how much Belle looks like Elizabeth," Emma commented.

"She is also our mother made over in how she acts – except for the stubbornness," Killian pointed out.

"I remember you saying that your father had the patience of Job when it came to your mom,"

"Yeah, he did," Killian simply replied, his expression far-off.

"Well, I suppose I have Brennan to thank for your patience with me," Emma surmised as she reached over to stroke Killian's cheek, bringing him back to reality.

As they continued looking through the album, with Killian's expression becoming more bemused with each picture, Emma suddenly realized how selfish she had been.

She then turned to her husband and apologized, "Killian, I'm so sorry…" but before she had a chance to finish, Killian asked, "For what, love?"

"I've spent all this time focused on my parents and how much I wanted to find them. And now I'm building a relationship with my father, and it makes so happy. But you won't ever have that chance again," Emma said with tears forming in her green eyes.

Killian pulled her to him in a comforting hug. When they pulled apart, he began, "It's truly alright, love." He took a deep breath as he continued, "I'd be lying if I said I haven't been thinking about my parents a lot lately – between you being pregnant and then searching for your parents. And it does make me miss them terribly, but it was a long time ago. And I want you to have a relationship with your parents, and I know if it were the other way around, you would want the same for me."

Emma smiled at him before she rested her forehead against his as she said, "Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, love," Killian replied before they continued looking through the photo album.

They soon came to pictures that included Liam, Killian, and Belle.

Emma giggled as she came to one picture as she asked, "Killian, why are you and Belle on the ground?"

Killian grinned as he replied, "Because I refused to believe she was almost as big as I was. I picked her up to prove that I could carry her around. Unfortunately, I couldn't do it – that, and Belle didn't want to be carried – and we both fell over. Our father thought it was rather funny and decided to take a picture."

Emma laughed even more at his explanation before she asked, "How old were you?"

"I was four, so Belle was two," Killian replied.

Emma nodded before she turned the page and came to a pre-teen Killian and Liam standing at the wheel of a boat.

"What's the story here?" she asked.

"Ah, that's the day our father was teaching us how to sail – it was shortly after we moved to the States," Killian replied.

"But you told me your father lost the use of his left hand after an accident in the Royal Navy – he still wanted to sail after that?" Emma questioned.

"Aye. Our father loved the water – he wasn't going to let an accident stop him from doing what he loved. Or stop him from being there for his family – he was strong and resilient. Liam was just like him. Coupled with our mother's stubbornness, it's the reason why he was able to step up and take care of Belle and I. I know it wasn't always easy on him, but he was a rock for us. I don't know what we would have done without him," Killian told her, with that same far off look he had earlier.

Emma reached over and squeezed his hand before an idea struck her: "That's it, Killian!"

Killian turned and looked at her strangely as he asked, "What's it, Swan?"

"We can name our son Liam – after your brother," Emma suggested.

The expression on Killian's face turned to awestruck wonder as he asked, "Do you really mean that, Emma?"

"Of course I do. I know how much Liam meant to you – he meant a lot to me, too. I think it would be an amazing way to honor him," Emma told him.

Killian's smile spread from ear to ear as he said, "It's an amazing idea, love. Liam would be so proud to have his nephew named after him." He then added, "Although, he'd be terribly modest about it."

Emma smiled back at him as she said, "It's settled then."

Killian then slid down and placed his head right by Emma's stomach as he placed one of his hands on it before he spoke, "You hear that, lad? You're going to be named after your Uncle Liam. You may not be able to meet him, but he was the best brother I could have asked for. I know you will definitely live up to the name." He then placed a kiss on the side of Emma's rounded stomach.

Emma placed her hand over Killian's as she added, "You will also have an amazing daddy to look up to," just as her husband sat back up.

Killian smiled at her as he said, "I think as long as he knows he is loved, there's no doubt that Liam will make us proud."

Emma responded by kissing him longingly before the lights were turned out, and they fell asleep both dreaming of the son that they couldn't wait to meet.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next morning, Emma arrived at work with a smile on her face. As she sat down at her desk, she placed her left hand over her stomach, and her smile grew wider.

David noticed his sister's behavior and asked, "Okay, Emma, what's going on?"

Emma looked up as she answered, "Well, Killian and I settled on a name for the baby last night."

"That's great, Emma," David began before he asked, "So, what will my nephew be named?"

"We decided to name him after Liam," Emma told him.

"I know he would love that, and it makes perfect sense. Liam was such a great brother to both Killian and Belle," David began before he questioned, "What's his middle name?"

Emma sighed as she answered, "It was hard enough coming up with his first name – I hadn't even thought about a middle name."

"Don't stress too much over it – Mary Margaret and I didn't decide on Evie's middle name until a month before she was due," David told her.

"Maybe – but naming her after Mom was an easy choice," Emma pointed out.

"Perhaps, but you and Killian don't necessarily have to name him after someone for both names. Just pick one that you both like," David observed.

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll just have to comb through that baby names book that Mary Margaret gave us," Emma surmised before she started on the paperwork on her desk.

David nodded before he went back to work as well.

Half an hour later, Emma got up to file the paperwork when she knocked over one of the pictures on her desk. As she sat it upright, she couldn't help but study the picture – it was of her and David at the town hall at the Christmas tree lighting ceremony. Storybrooke had this huge Christmas festival every year with food and games, as well as a parade, and the police department was one of the many sponsors of the event.

The paperwork was soon forgotten as Emma sat back down at her desk as she remembered the first Christmas festival she went to.

It was a couple months after Ruth had adopted Emma. The blonde had never really had anyone to celebrate the holidays with in foster care, so it eventually just became another day to her. Emma was still getting used to the whole "family" thing, and she still hadn't quite opened up to David and Ruth completely, so she really wasn't in the mood to even go to the Christmas festival, but both David and Ruth convinced her to go. They promised she would have a good time, so she agreed.

A couple hours had passed at the Christmas festival, and Emma was actually having an amazing time. For the first time in her life, she understood why people put so much focus on love and family during this time of year. Mary Margaret and Regina had wanted to play some games, so they agreed to meet David and Emma at the lighting ceremony. While walking, Emma accidently ran into someone, spilling her hot chocolate with cinnamon all over their shirt and jacket. She began profusely apologizing, but she soon realized it was pointless when she saw who she was dealing with: the conceited, arrogant, world class jerk and captain of the football team, Hans. He was in a state of constant condescension toward Emma because she was an orphan while his family was one of the wealthiest in Storybrooke – he never missed an opportunity to point that out to her.

When Hans began his typical tirade – that Emma had to pretend didn't hurt – she was ready to refute when David stepped in. Emma told him she could handle this herself, but David ignored her and told Hans to back off. As Hans continued his degradation, David shut him up with this statement, "Emma isn't an orphan – she's my sister." At first, Emma thought David was just taking pity on her, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it in those blue eyes of his. As Hans stalked off, Emma surprised both herself and David when she hugged him. As David wrapped his arms around her, Emma knew in that moment that she had found the brother that a part of her had always hoped for.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when she heard David's worried voice, "Emma, are you alright?"

As the blonde looked up and saw David standing in front of her desk, she felt a tear rolling down her cheek and realized why her brother was so worried.

"I'm okay, David," Emma began before she asked, "Do you remember the first Christmas festival you took me to?"

David thought for a few minutes before he said, "You mean when Hans kept messing with you? It took everything I had in me not to punch him," with crossed arms.

"I know," Emma grinned she became serious as she said, "That was the first time you referred to me as your sister."

"You were my sister," David replied simply.

Emma smiled as she said, "You always treated me like family. I think it was one of the reasons it took me a long time to open up to you. I didn't know what it was like to have someone always there for me, and part of me kept waiting for you to just stop. But you never did. You were – and still are – the best brother I could ask for."

David walked around her desk to give her a hug. She stood up to return it. As David cupped the back of her head like he always does, he said, "And you are the best sister that I could want." As he pulled away, he added teasingly, "Even if you are one of the most stubborn people I know."

Emma rolled her eyes as David walked back over to his desk.

As she finally walked over to the file cabinet, an idea hit her. As she went over and sat back at her desk, she said, "David?"

He looked up to acknowledge her as she asked, "How do you like your name?"

David looked at her curiously, not sure where she was going, as he answered, "I mean, I guess I like it just fine. I never really thought about it. Why?"

Emma smiled as she answered, "Me and Killian still need a middle name for Liam."

David's expression matched that of Killian's when Emma suggested Liam for a name as he questioned, "You want to name your son after me, Emma?"

Emma nodded before she spoke, "We chose Liam because of how much he meant to both of us – especially Killian, and I know he would agree that you mean just as much, David. I can't think of a more perfect name for my son."

David smiled brightly as he said, "Well, in that case, I can't wait to meet him."

Emma smiled back before they both went back to work.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That evening after Killian got home from work, he was met with his wife's bright smile.

"Why are you so happy, love?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought of a middle name for Liam," Emma answered.

"What?" Killian asked.

"David," Emma told him, her smile growing wider.

"After your brother?"

Emma nodded before she asked, "What do you think?"

Killian smiled brightly before he said, "I think it's a wonderful idea, love. Our son being named after two of the most important men in our lives."

"I knew you would like the idea," Emma told him.

Killian responded with a kiss. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and rested his hands on either side of Emma's stomach as he said, "Well, Liam David Jones, your mother and I can't wait until you make your entrance into the world."

 _A/N: So, obviously Liam David Jones is NOT anywhere close to be an original idea. Even in the brainstorming stage of this fanfic, I knew how easy it would be for me to just go with Baby Liam – partially because I wouldn't have to come up with a name myself. I ultimately decided to because I ABSOLUTELY LOVE the sentiment and meaning behind it, and I think it works really well with this story. I hope y'all liked my choice :)_


	11. Big Sister

_*Feels ahead :)_

Anna Elizabeth sleepily walked from her room to the kitchen table with a book in her hand. As soon as she sat down, she looked around and then asked, "Uncle Killian, where's Aunt Emma?"

"She is trying on bridesmaid dresses with Aunt Mary Margaret and Regina," Killian answered.

At his answer, the small blonde began to pout, so Killian asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"I wanted to read my school book to Liam, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth answered.

Killian then went and sat down beside her. He ran his hand through her hair as he said, "That's a lovely idea, Anna Elizabeth, and I'm sure you can read it to him when Aunt Emma gets home."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she brought the book to Killian's face and asked, "Do you think he'll like The Tale of Peter Rabbit?"

"I'm sure he will, love. It's a very good book," Killian told her.

"You've read it, Uncle Killian?"

"Yes, love. It's the first book I remember that my mother read to me when I was little boy," Killian said.

Anna Elizabeth smiled as she questioned, "Don't I have her name, Uncle Killian?"

Killian smiled back at her as he replied, "Yes, you do. As soon as your daddy knew he was going to have a little girl, he knew he wanted to name you after our mother."

"Just like you and Aunt Emma named Liam after Daddy and Uncle David?"

"That's right, Anna Elizabeth," Killian answered as he stroked those blonde curls.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she asked, "Will you take me to the park, Uncle Killian?"

Killian smiled because he knew that question was coming. He then answered, "I will, love. But first, you have to eat breakfast."

"Why do I always have to eat?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

Killian tried not to laugh as he told her, "Because, love, food gives you the energy you need to play at the park. And it also makes you a healthy little girl. Don't you want that, Anna Elizabeth?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she pointed out, "I'm seven, Uncle Killian. I'm not little."

Killian smiled because she had been telling him that for the last three years, and she would probably continue to do so. Because in his mind, no matter how old she got, she would always be his little girl.

He then answered her, "I always seem to forget that, don't I?" as he chuckled. He then continued, "How about some Fruit Loops, love?"

Anna Elizabeth shook her head no before she asked, "Can you make eggs and bacon, Uncle Killian?"

"Of course, love," Killian answered before he questioned, "Would you like to help?"

Anna Elizabeth's eyes widened with excitement as she nodded. She then sprinted off toward the kitchen with Killian right behind her.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

As soon as Killian and Anna Elizabeth arrived at the park, she motioned to one of the benches and yelled, "It's Jane!"

"Who's Jane, love?" Killian questioned.

Anna Elizabeth looked at him as if he should already know that as she answered, "My friend, Uncle Killian. She is in my class."

"Is she a new student, love?" Killian asked.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she said, "She's from England, Uncle Killian. Do you think you know her mommy?"

"England is quite a large country, love. And I haven't lived over there since I was a child, so I probably don't," Killian explained.

"Oh, okay," Anna Elizabeth replied just as they arrived at the park bench. She then exclaimed, "Hey, Jane!"

Jane was equally as excited as she exclaimed, "Anna Elizabeth!" The ginger-haired girl then turned to the woman and little boy who were with her, and said, "This is my mommy and Danny."

Anna Elizabeth waved excitedly before she asked Jane's mother, "What's your name?"

"It's Wendy," the short-haired blonde answered.

"Like on Peter Pan?" Anna Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Wendy chuckled as she answered, "I suppose so."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she turned her attention to Danny, who was currently sucking his thumb with his face buried in his mother's neck.

The small blonde then asked, "Why is Danny doing that, Mrs. Wendy? Can he talk?"

"Of course he can. He's just shy," Wendy answered.

"Oh," Anna Elizabeth said before Jane pointed out, "He talks all the time at home, but he's a good brother." She then asked, "Are you gonna have a little brother, Anna Elizabeth?"

Anna Elizabeth gave her friend a curious expression as she asked, "How can I have a little brother?"

Jane returned the blonde's expression as she pointed out, "I saw your mommy pick you up at school, Anna Elizabeth. And she's having a baby."

"That's not my mommy. That's my Aunt Emma," Anna Elizabeth said.

Jane's expression became even more confused as she turned to Killian and asked, "Are you her daddy?"

Killian took a deep breath as he explained, "No, Jane, I'm not. I'm her Uncle Killian, and I'm married to her Aunt Emma. Anna Elizabeth's mommy and daddy are in Heaven, so Emma and I take care of Anna Elizabeth."

Before Jane or Anna Elizabeth could ask any more questions, Wendy suggested, "Jane, why don't you and Anna Elizabeth go play now?"

Jane studied her mother for a moment before she said, "Ok, Mommy." She then grabbed Anna Elizabeth's hand, and they ran off toward the playground.

Wendy then turned toward Killian and apologized, "I'm sorry for Jane – I know it must be difficult for you having to explain that."

"It's perfectly alright – you didn't know. And besides, it's not the first time I've had to, and it probably won't be the last," Killian assured her.

Wendy then said, "It still must be hard."

"Well, it's been three years since my brother and sister-in-law were killed in a car accident, so it gets easier as time goes on. Some days are harder than others, but I'm able to get through it," Killian told her.

Wendy nodded sympathetically before they both turned their attention to their children on the playground.

Anna Elizabeth had been playing on the playground for over an hour when she came running to Killian with a bleeding and skinned up knee.

Killian's eyes widened with worry as he asked his seemingly unshaken niece, "What happened, Anna Elizabeth?"

"I fell while I was running across that shaking wood bridge, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth answered.

"Anna Elizabeth, I've told you not to run across that bridge," Killian sternly reminded her.

Anna Elizabeth looked down at her feet for a moment before she looked back up and said, "I'm sorry, Uncle Killian."

Killian took a deep breath before he said, "It's alright, love. But next time, listen, okay?" He then said, "Now, let's get you home so I can take care of that knee," as he was searching for something to apply pressure to her wound.

Wendy then handed him a handkerchief as she said, "Here, use this."

"You don't mind?" Killian asked.

"Of course not. I completely understand," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Killian said, as he quickly took the handkerchief from her hand and began wiping down Anna Elizabeth's knee. He then wrapped the handkerchief tightly around her wound.

"That's too tight, Uncle Killian!" Anna Elizabeth complained.

"It has to be tight to stop the bleeding, Anna Elizabeth," Killian explained.

Anna Elizabeth didn't look too happy about that, but she nodded nonetheless.

As Killian stood up to begin walking home, he told Wendy, "It was lovely meeting you and your family. And thanks again for the handkerchief."

Wendy smiled as she said, "It was lovely meeting you two as well, and it's really no problem." She then told Anna Elizabeth, "I hope your knee gets better."

"Thank you, Mrs. Wendy," Anna Elizabeth said before she and Jane said their goodbyes. She and Killian then made their way home.

As soon as Killian and Anna Elizabeth walked through the door, he scooped up his niece and sat her on the kitchen counter.

As he began looking for the Band-Aids, Neosporin, a clean rag, and peroxide, Anna Elizabeth asked, "Can I help, Uncle Killian?"

"No, love. You just stay put, okay?" Killian told her as he turned to look at her.

"Ok, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth said.

Killian nodded before he continued perusing through the cabinets. After a trip to the bathroom cabinets, he had everything that he needed.

He then unwrapped the bloodied handkerchief and set it to the side. Before he poured the peroxide on Anna Elizabeth's wound, he explained, "This will sting, love, but it's going to help your knee."

Anna Elizabeth nodded, and Killian used one hand to hold her leg in place and the other one to poor the liquid on her wound. The small blonde cried out, "Ow!"

Just before Killian used the rag to wipe away the excess, he kissed Anna Elizabeth's forehead and said, "You're alright, love."

Once the peroxide had done its job, Killian began rubbing Neosporin on her knee and then applied a Band-Aid.

He then told her, "There you go, love. It'll be all better in a few days," as he lifted her from the counter.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she looked down at the princess-themed Band-Aid and then back up at Killian as she said, "It still hurts, Uncle Killian."

"You had a bad fall, love. It may hurt for a little bit," Killian explained before he suggested, "Strawberry milk may make it feel better. What do you think?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly before she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and syrup.

Killian grabbed a glass for her and set it on the counter. He was about to grab a chair when his niece reminded him, "Uncle Killian, I can reach the counter."

As Killian looked back at her, he knew she was right. It wasn't as if this was new information; he knew how fast she was growing – in more ways than one, and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure he ever would.

When Anna Elizabeth had finished fixing her strawberry milk, she placed the gallon jug and syrup back in the refrigerator, she turned to Killian with those big blue eyes and asked, "Can we watch Ariel?"

Killian smiled at her as he said, "Of course, love."

"Can I drink my milk in the living room?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"If you promise to be really careful and not spill it," Killian told her.

"I promise, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth said with a smile.

Killian smiled back at her before he went to set up the movie as Anna Elizabeth followed him into the living room and sat on the couch slowly.

She took a few sips of the milk before setting in on the coffee table.

Just as Killian sat back down and was about to hit play on the remote, Anna Elizabeth bolted from the couch and ran to her room.

She came back into the living room clutching Lily tightly against her chest. As she sat back down, she snuggled up against Killian's side. She then positioned the doll in her lap.

Killian couldn't help but smile at the sight. Lily had clearly seen better days, but giving Anna Elizabeth a new doll was completely out of the question where all was concerned. Both he and Emma were hoping and praying with all that they had that the cloth doll wouldn't completely fall apart any time soon.

Killian was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his niece's voice, "Are you gonna play the movie, Uncle Killian?"

He ran his hand through her hair as he said, "Of course, love." He then finally pressed play.

Just as the movie had ended, Anna Elizabeth asked a question that Killian hadn't been expecting, "Uncle Killian, why did King Triton give Ariel legs?"

Killian ran a hand through his dark locks before he answered, "Well, love, he saw that she loved Prince Eric and wanted to be with him. And he wanted her to be happy."

"Why?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"He's her daddy. And that's what daddies – and mommies – do. They make sure that their children are happy, and they take care of them," Killian explained.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose – a sure sign that she was thinking.

Even though Killian had been anticipating her next question, he wasn't sure how to answer her, "Is that why Jane thought you and Aunt Emma were my daddy and mommy? Because you take care of me?"

Killian took a deep breath as he answered simply, "Yes, Anna Elizabeth, it is," even though he knew this conversation was far from simple and far from over.

She then asked, "But what about Mommy and Daddy?"

At that point, Killian pulled her into his lap. He pushed her blonde curls behind her ears as he began to explain, "You know that your mommy and daddy will always be in your heart and that they'll always watch over you, but since they're in Heaven, they can't be here to take care of you. So, Aunt Emma and I will."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she asked another question, "That doesn't hurt Mommy and Daddy's feelings?"

Killian shook his head before he told her, "When you were a baby, your mommy and daddy wanted to make sure you would have someone to take care of you if they went to Heaven. They picked me, and that's why you came to live with me when they went away. And since I married Aunt Emma, she helps me take care of you."

"Why did they pick you, Uncle Killian?"

Killian smiled as he answered, "They knew that I would take care of you and love you like you were my daughter."

"You love me like you're my daddy, Uncle Killian?" Anna Elizabeth asked with wide eyes.

Killian ran his hand through her hair as he answered, "Yes, Anna Elizabeth, I do. And Aunt Emma loves you like she's your mommy."

"So, does that mean I call you and Aunt Emma, Daddy and Mommy now?"

"You don't have to call us that if you don't want to. We're still your Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma," Killian explained before he asked, "Do you understand what I'm telling you, love?"

Anna Elizabeth looked at him for several long moments before she answered, "I understand, Uncle Killian."

Killian smiled at her as he said, "I'm glad, love."

Anna Elizabeth returned his smile before she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. As she was hugging him, she said, "You're the best daddy, Uncle Killian."

As Killian held her tighter and kissed the top of her head, he thought about how he never imagined that hearing those words from her would mean so much to him.

When they pulled away, Killian told her, "Well, Anna Elizabeth, I am so happy that you are my little – I mean big – girl."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly at him. Her expression then changed, and Killian could tell she thought of something. After a few moments, she asked, "Can I be Liam's big sister?"

"If you really want to be, love, then yes, you can," Killian answered as he smiled at her.

Her eyes widened in excitement as she asked, "Really?"

"Of course, Anna Elizabeth," Killian began before he asked, "Why, love?"

" 'Cause my friends at school talk about being big sisters, and I want to be one too. And I'm excited about Liam coming, Uncle Killian."

"I know you are, and I'm excited too, love," Killian said before he gently explained, "But Liam will take a lot of attention from me and Aunt Emma. He won't be able to anything by himself like you can – at least not for a long while. I don't want you to get upset if we can't pay as much attention to you, love."

"It'll be okay, Uncle Killian. I can help with Liam – I want to be the best big sister," Anna Elizabeth told him.

Killian smiled at her. While he knew it wouldn't be that simple once the baby came, he was happy that Anna Elizabeth was looking forward to Liam being a part of their lives. Before he could say anything to her, an exhausted-looking Emma came through the door.

Anna Elizabeth immediately bolted out of Killian's lap and over to Emma as the small blonde exclaimed, "Uncle Killian said I could be Liam's big sister, and I'm gonna be the best one, Aunt Emma! I'm gonna help you and Uncle Killian!"

Emma got down on her level as much as physically possible and said, "That's wonderful, Anna Elizabeth. I think you'll be a great big sister, and I'll be counting on you for that help," with a bright smile.

Anna Elizabeth returned her smile as she hugged her. When she pulled away, she said, "You'll be the best mommy to Liam, Aunt Emma, because you're the best mommy to me."

Killian could see his wife start to tear up, so he intervened: "I think Aunt Emma probably wants to rest some, love. Why don't you go play in your room?" as he walked over to the two blondes.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she sprinted to her room.

As Killian and Emma settled in on the couch, Emma surmised, "So I guess today's conversation was a bit more serious than why Snow White took a bite of the apple, wasn't it?" as she was able to gather herself.

"Aye, that it was," Killian simply answered.

"What brought it on?" Emma asked.

"At the park earlier, Anna Elizabeth saw one of her friends from school who is new this year – the lass's name was Jane – and she was with her mother and little brother. Jane mentioned seeing you picking up Anna Elizabeth at school, and assumed you were her mother," Killian began and then Emma finished, "And she could see that I was having a baby, and she thought that Anna Elizabeth would have a little brother."

Killian nodded before he continued, "So, you can see that I had to explain why Jane would think that."

Emma nodded as well before she smiled and said, "I'm just glad that she understands and she liked the idea of being a big sister." She then asked, "How did you bring up?"

Killian chuckled softly as he replied, "I didn't have to – she asked if she be Liam's big sister."

"She did?" Emma questioned – a bit surprised.

Killian smiled as he replied, "Yes, love. She's as excited about this baby as we are."

"Hmm… I'm not sure that's possible," Emma teased with a grin.

Killian returned her grin before cupped her cheek with one of his hands and gave her a tender kiss. As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together for a moment before settling back in against the couch.

Just as Emma had leaned against Killian's chest, she felt movement under the hand that was resting on her stomach. Her eyes widened before her face broke out into a wide smile.

Killian noticed this and asked, "What is it, love?"

"The baby is kicking, Killian," Emma answered, her smile only growing wider.

"Are you sure, Swan?"

Emma nodded before she reached for Killian's hand and placed it on her stomach. Within a few moments, he felt the movement as well, and his smile matched that of his wife's.

As Liam continued to kick, Killian commented, "I think someone is already getting eager to get here," with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think we might have a little soccer player in here," Emma added she chuckled.

Before Killian could reply, Anna Elizabeth came sprinting into the living room and asked, "Can I have a snack?"

"Sure, kid," Emma answered before she motioned for Anna Elizabeth, "Can you come here first though?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she walked over to the couch. Emma then took one of Anna Elizabeth's hands and placed it on her growing stomach. When Emma felt Liam kick, she asked Anna Elizabeth, "Did you feel that?"

Anna Elizabeth's eyes widened as she asked, "What was that, Aunt Emma?"

"That was Liam. He's letting us know that he's in there and that he can't wait to meet all of us," Emma answered.

Anna Elizabeth's face broke out into a smile as she bent down so her face was right by Emma's stomach. She said excitedly, "Hey, Liam! It's me, Anna Elizabeth – I'm gonna be your big sister! I can't wait to see you!" She then placed a kiss on Emma's stomach like she had seen Killian do.

As she lifted her head back up, her snack was completely forgotten. She quickly sprinted to the kitchen table and grabbed the Tale of Peter Rabbit. As she squeezed in between Killian and Emma and began reading, the three of them enjoyed what felt like the first real moment with the newest member of their family.


	12. Mr and Mrs Loxley

"You ready, love?" Killian called to Emma, who was in their bedroom.

"Almost," Emma replied. Killian then heard her groan.

He then made his way from the living room and saw his six months pregnant wife attempting to zip up her boot.

Killian held in a chuckle as he walked over and bent down in front of her.

"Let me do that, Swan."

She looked as if she was going to refute but relented with crossed arms.

As Killian looked back up at her, he let out a laugh.

"You think it's funny that I can't reach down to put my shoes on?"

"No, I think it's funny because you act like a child when you can't," Killian answered with a smirk.

Emma was ready with a comeback, but they heard, "Aunt Emma!"

"Speaking of children," Emma stated before she got off the bed and walked to Anna Elizabeth's room.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Anna Elizabeth turned to Emma with an exasperated look and groaned, "I can't reach the zipper, Aunt Emma."

Emma suddenly understood Killian's comparison as she sat down on her niece's bed and zipped up Anna Elizabeth's navy blue dress.

When the small blonde turned back toward Emma, she gasped, "You're such a pretty bridesmaid, Aunt Emma!"

Emma smiled as she began, "And you are a very pretty flower girl – I bet Evie will be too," before she continued, "wait until you see Regina."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly, "She's gonna be as pretty as you were, Aunt Emma. Like a princess."

Emma's smile only grew before Anna Elizabeth asked, "Will I get to be a bride too?"

"One day when you're all grown up," Emma answered.

"Yes, love, a very, very long time from now," Killian added from the doorway, with a wistful expression on his face.

Emma then stood up and walked over to him, with Anna Elizabeth right behind her, as she squeezed his hand and said, "Alright, overprotective daddy, we have a wedding to get to."

Killian expression changed to a smile as he nodded before the three of them made their way to Killian's truck.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"How's the bride?" Emma asked Regina in the master bedroom of her grandfather's house.

Once Killian had finished restoring it, Regina sold her apartment and moved in – now it would be the house she shared with her husband and stepson.

"I'm good," Regina answered as Mary Margaret adjusted the pearl clip in her dark locks.

"Well, I think she's nervous, but she doesn't want to admit it," Mary Margaret quipped.

"I've been with Robin for three years. I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. What reason do I have to be nervous?" Regina retorted.

"That doesn't mean you can't be nervous. You're taking a huge step with Robin – things are going to change," Emma pointed out.

"I was a nervous wreck when I married David. I don't know what I would have done without you two and Ariel," Mary Margaret added.

"You were a wreck when you married Daddy?" Evie asked confused.

"Well, sweetie, it means that I was just a little scared," Mary Margaret explained.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"It's just like Aunt Emma said – I was taking a very big step in marrying your daddy. We were starting a new life together," Mary Margaret said.

"All brides feel that way when they get married," Emma told her.

"Even you, Aunt Emma?" Anna Elizabeth piped up.

Emma smiled as she answered, "Even me."

Mary Margaret then said, "All finished," as she stepped back from Regina.

Regina then stood up and walked over to the full length mirror – she wasn't one to show emotion, but she couldn't help the few tears that rolled down her cheek. While they welled up when she tried on the strapless, silk dress with pearls adorning the waistline, it was all real now.

She turned around and walked over to Mary Margaret and Emma. She took one of their hands in each of hers as she said, "I know you probably already know this, but I haven't really said it explicitly – I don't care that we're not biologically related, I love you both like sisters, and I'm so glad I get to share this day with you."

Mary Margaret and Emma both gave her bright smiles, with both of them slightly tearing up. Regina then let go of their hands and bent down on Evie and Anna Elizabeth's level, as Evie asked, "Does that mean we're your nieces, Regina?"

Regina nodded with a smile before she said, "And you two are going to be the best flower girls."

The seven and nine-year-old smiled as they both wrapped their arms around Regina in a tight hug.

They then heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" David's voice sounded through the wood door.

Mary Margaret went and let him in. As soon as he walked in, he laid eyes on the bride and said, "Robin won't know what hit him when he sees you," with a smile.

Regina smiled back before she began, "Thank you, David." Her smile slightly faltered as it turned into a confused expression, "What are you doing here?"

David tried not to chuckled as he answered, "Well, for one thing, to tell you all that everyone is ready. And two, I'm walking you down the aisle."

"You are?" Regina questioned.

David smiled as he answered, "I was being serious when I told you that I would. I walked Emma down the aisle, and I want to do the same for you, Regina."

Regina smiled in response before she began, "Thank you, David." She then addressed all in the room, "Let's go – I can't be late for my own wedding."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Robin said as he slipped the gold band next to Regina's diamond engagement ring. As he looked back up at Regina, the smile on his face was blinding.

Regina returned his smile as she repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed," as she placed the gold ring on his left hand.

They continued holding hands as the minister announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin let go of one of Regina's hands and cupped her cheek. They then both leaned in and shared a sweet and tender kiss.

When they pulled away, the minister said, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Loxley." Applause erupted as Robin and Regina made their way down the aisle and into the rather large dining room for the reception.

Everyone else then began filing into the dining room to congratulate the happy couple, with the bridesmaids and groomsmen being last.

Mary Margaret immediately enveloped both Regina and Robin in a crushing hug.

As they pulled away, the pixie-haired brunette said, "I'm so incredibly happy for both of you."

"It's great that you and Roland are now officially apart of this family," David addressed Robin with a smile.

"I have to agree with my brother," Emma began before she added, "both of you deserve to be happy."

"I have to admit, Regina, I am glad that you found someone to share your life with – Robin is a lucky guy," Killian said.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him as she said, "That's very kind of you, Capt… Killian."

"It is your wedding day, love," Killian pointed out before he added, "My sister sends her love and congratulations as well. She has to finish editing August's book before she comes down for the holidays."

Regina smiled and nodded before she said, "Thank you all – it really does mean so much to me."

"Aye, it means a lot to me as well," Robin agreed before he happened to glanced over at one of the tables and chuckled, "I think our children got tired of waiting on us, so they're already eating."

"I just hope they don't drop anything on their clothes," Mary Margaret lamented.

"I'm sure they won't," David began before he said, "Let's go get some food, too."

Killian then turned to Emma as he said, "Well, love, I don't even have to ask if you're hungry."

Emma rolled her eyes before she asked, "Would you mind fixing me a plate – my feet and back are killing me."

"Of course, love," Killian said as he ran his hands down her arms. He then smirked and teased, "You're actually going to let me cater to you?"

"Don't get used to it," Emma smirked before she made her way over to the table.

As soon as everyone sat down, Anna Elizabeth was complaining, "Why not, Aunt Emma?"

"Because you will mess up your dress," Emma explained.

"But me and Evie want to play," Anna Elizabeth pleaded.

"I know you do. But you'll have to wait," Emma told her as she stroked both her and Evie's hair.

Both girls sighed before they agreed. "Okay, Aunt Emma," they said at the same time.

David then addressed his sister, "So, Emma, I want to run something by you, but I know you're not going to like it."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly asked, "What?"

"Since your due date is getting closer, I think you should start taking the weekends off completely – including Fridays," David suggested.

"David, it's November – my due date isn't until February. I'm fine to keep working for a little while longer," Emma argued.

"Emma, love, let's face it – you would work up until the moment you went into labor. I know you love working, Swan, but it isn't a bad idea," Killian pointed out.

"And before you can say anything about me taking care of things by myself, you know that I can. It'll only be three days a week," David added.

Emma sighed as she thought about for a moment. Besides the fact that she knew she couldn't argue with her brother AND her husband, she did see their point. As she placed a hand on her stomach, she knew she wanted her baby to be as healthy as possible – which meant lessening her stress when possible.

She finally answered, "Okay, you're both right. I'll take the weekends off."

David nodded in response before he teased, "That was easier than I thought."

Emma rolled her eyes in response as everyone at the table chuckled.

Killian then said, "He's right, love. You are rather stubborn."

"Yeah, well, you married me," Emma told him.

"Aye, that I did. And I would do it again," Killian replied as he kissed her temple.

A few hours later, after all the photos with the wedding party had been taken, the photographer was preparing for just some shots with the bride and groom. David and Mary Margaret had already taken their kids home, and Emma and Killian were preparing to do the same. However, the blonde was stopped when she noticed a rather contemplative look on Regina's face. Emma flashed her husband an understanding look, and he took Anna Elizabeth to the truck.

Emma then approached Regina and carefully observed, "Are you alright, Regina?"

"Of course I am – I'm starting a new life with the love of my life and his son. What reason do I have to not be alright," Regina answered.

"The look I saw on your face says otherwise," Emma pointed out before she gently suggested, "You know you can tell me anything, Regina."

Regina crossed her arms as she said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Emma said.

"Fine. The photographer said he wanted some pictures of me with Roland – of "my new son". And it finally sank in that I'm going to be a mother – and I'm scared," Regina admitted as she uncrossed her arms.

"Hey, it's normal for you to be scared. You don't think I was when I married Killian?" Emma tried to assure her.

"With all due respect, Emma, you have been in Anna Elizabeth's life since the day she was born. I've only been in Roland's life for three years," Regina told her as she once again crossed her arms over her chest.

"And he adores you – you're amazing with him. And Robin knows that. You have nothing to worry about," Emma said.

Regina scoffed, "It was easier for you, Emma. You and Killian have always been close – you were the one who was there for him the most when he became a father to Anna Elizabeth. You've always been family to her – she was never without a mother figure. Roland hasn't had one since he was five years old – how I am supposed to fill that?" with her voice cracking on that last part.

Emma took a deep breath and considered her words before she answered, "You are right, Regina. I have always been there for Anna Elizabeth. But there's a difference between being a mother figure and being a full time mother. It took months for me to stop worrying about every little thing I did. I constantly questioned if I was doing everything right. If I was being the mother that she needed. And even now, there are times I still worry about those things. But there comes a point where you have to trust yourself – you just have to love and guide them the best you can. And you know that you aren't alone in this."

Regina took a few minutes to consider her friend's words before she smiled and said, "You're right – thank you, Emma."

The blonde returned her smile as she replied, "You're welcome, Regina. Now, I think your husband and son are waiting on you."

Regina nodded before she heard the photographer calling her.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma, in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, breathed a sigh of relief as she collapsed beside Killian on the couch.

Killian began threading his fingers through her long blonde hair as he pointed out, "You know, love, if being a bridesmaid takes this much out of you, maybe you consider taking more time off from the police station."

"You just want me to sit at home all day," Emma observed.

"I would love nothing more until after Liam gets here, but we both know you aren't going to do that," Killian said.

"Then why did you suggest it?" Emma asked.

"I can't help but worry about you, Swan. You are carrying our child," Killian defended.

Emma then ran her fingers through his hair and she said, "I know you are, and I love you for it. But it's just normal pregnancy stuff – I'm supporting all this weight, and my back was hurting. But it's fine now. I'm okay – we're okay," as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Killian smiled in response as he caressed her cheek. They stayed like that for a moment before Killian pulled his hand away and asked, "Was everything alright with Regina?"

"Yeah – she's just worried about being a good mother to Roland," Emma explained.

"You understand that feeling better than anyone," Killian told her.

Emma nodded before she admitted, "Yeah, and now I feel it again because of our baby."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Swan, you are a great mother, and you will be for our son," Killian reassured her.

"I know," Emma simply replied, and Killian pulled her in for a comforting hug.

As they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth came bounding in to the living room. She skipped over to the couch and settled in Killian's lap.

She then looked up at him and asked, "Uncle Killian, do you think that Aunt Belle will let me be the flower girl at her wedding, too?"

"Love, Aunt Belle isn't getting married," Killian explained before he cut his eyes over to Emma and questioned, "Unless you know something that I don't?"

Emma pointed out, "Killian, you know you would be the first person Belle would tell if she was."

Killian sighed before Anna Elizabeth piped up, "Not now, Uncle Killian. But one day, Aunt Belle will marry August."

"You think so?" Killian questioned.

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly as she said, "They love each other."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Because, you and Aunt Emma loved each other and you got married. And Robin and Regina did, too," Anna Elizabeth answered as though love was the simplest concept in the world.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to see," Killian began before a thought crossed his mind,

"But, love, when Aunt Belle and August come to stay for the holidays, don't say anything about them getting married."

"Why?" Anna Elizabeth questioned.

Emma stepped in, "Well, it's just like I was telling you when we were helping Regina get ready – getting married is a really big step for a couple. And Aunt Belle and August may not be ready yet."

Anna Elizabeth thought for a moment before she said, "Ok, I won't."

She then asked another question, "Is Regina going to be Roland's mommy now?"

Emma answered, "Yes, Anna Elizabeth, she is."

"Roland's mommy is in Heaven, too, isn't she?" the small blonde questioned.

Both Emma and Killian nodded as a response – both knowing where this conversation was headed.

"So, she'll be okay with Regina being Roland's mommy just like my mommy and daddy are okay with you and Aunt Emma being my mommy and daddy," Anna Elizabeth surmised to Killian.

"I'm sure she is, love – Regina is already a good mommy to Roland," Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she asked, "Do you think that Roland's mommy is friends with my mommy and daddy in Heaven?"

Killian smiled as he answered, "They most likely are, love. And they all looking down and are very proud of their kids and are very happy that someone is taking good care of them."

Anna Elizabeth smiled back before she wrapped both Killian and Emma in a hug. She then ran off to play in her room.

As Emma watched her niece go, she said, "She's such a sweet kid," with a smile on her face.

"Aye – that's one thing she didn't get from my brother," Killian joked.

Emma rolled her eyes before she said, "I'm serious, Killian. Everything is so simple and good in her world."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about Anna Elizabeth anymore," Killian observed.

Emma took a deep breath before she told him, "Sharon refuses to talk to Nick. He's being as civil as he possibly can with her, but she won't budge."

"Well, she did think that part of her life was behind her," Killian reasoned.

"Killian, you and I both know that if we ever happened to meet her, all your reasonable explanations would be out the window," Emma pointed out.

Killian sighed, "You are right, love. We both know being level-headed isn't my strong suit, but it is something to consider."

"Maybe I should just give up on Sharon. I'm building something great with Nick and his family, and that's more than I ever thought would be possible," Emma said.

"You could do that," Killian began, "but you and I both know you wouldn't be happy. Giving up isn't your style, Swan. And more than that, some of your biggest regrets revolve around you being afraid to take a chance – even though you had more than enough reason to be afraid. But whenever you did take that chance, something great happened. Part of you is relieved that Sharon is being so difficult, so that you won't have to open yourself up to her. I know you're not that same woman who's afraid to be vulnerable and who's afraid to let people in, but sometimes, those feelings rear their ugly head."

Emma sighed as she thought over his words – of course he was right. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding before she said, "You know, after all the time I've known you, I shouldn't be surprised at how well you can read me."

Killian then took one of her hands in his and squeezed tightly before he used his thumb to caress her knuckles as he said, "Look, Swan, I know you have quite a bit to worry about. But, we also have a lot to be happy about – we get to celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas this year with Robin and Roland as an official part of the family."

Emma smiled at the thought. She then said, "I'm really looking forward to it."

"As am I, love," Killian agreed.

Emma then closed the distance between them for a longing kiss. They pulled away, and the blonde settled in against her husband's side as they both thought about the merry days ahead of them.

*A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to let y'all know that I'm on trimester break all of this week, which means I'll have plenty of free time to write. So, y'all won't have to wait a week for the next update, and I hope I'll be able to do more than one


	13. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Emma had finished the preparations for making the dressing tomorrow. Belle helped her make it every year for Thanksgiving.

As she put everything away, she was surprised that Killian hadn't been trying to help – mainly to get Emma off her feet.

When she walked into the living room, she knew why. Her husband and little girl had fallen asleep while watching TV. Killian was laid out across the couch with Anna Elizabeth on top of him; her head, full of blonde curls, was resting on his chest.

Emma went over to them and pushed the dark locks from Killian's forehead and placed a soft kiss on it before doing the same to Anna Elizabeth.

The blonde then padded to her and Killian's bedroom. As soon as she stepped inside, she muttered, "Geez, it's cold in here."

She rummaged through the drawers and found one of Killian's sweatshirts; she put it on before crawling in the bed and pulling the covers up around her chin.

Fifteen minutes later, she felt the bed sink down and heard her husband's accented voice, "Swan, you have all of the blanket."

"Yeah, well, I'm freezing," Emma told him before she managed to turn over and said, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"Because last night you were burning up," Killian pointed out.

Emma only sighed before she rolled back over. Killian got some of the cover before he wrapped his arms around her with both hands resting on her very round stomach.

He then smirked, "Warm now, Swan?"

Emma responded by snuggling closer to his side before she observed, "You know you'll have to wake Anna Elizabeth before nine in the morning."

"Why, love?" Killian asked.

"That's what time the Macy's parade comes on – you know how upset she was last year because she missed an hour of it," Emma reminded him.

"Ah, yes. It took us until lunchtime to calm her down – she didn't even want to help you and Belle," Killian remembered.

"Yeah – I know she used to watch it every year with Liam and Elsa, and I guess even at her age, it's something to remind her of them," Emma surmised.

"It's one of the few memories she'll have of them as she gets older," Killian said wistfully.

Emma ran her hands up and down his arms before she said, "And we'll make sure she knows how much they loved her while continuing to do everything we can to make her happy."

Killian kissed her cheek before they both soon fell asleep.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"It's Santa!" Anna Elizabeth exclaimed as the final float made its way down the street.

"Is he going to come see you this year?" Belle asked with a grin. She and Emma had finished the dressing a little while ago and were now enjoying the parade.

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly before she answered, "I've been a good girl," before turning her attention back to the TV.

Several minutes passed, and Killian said, "Alright, love. The parade's over – now it's time to go to Regina's for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Then we can decorate the Christmas tree when we get home?" Anna Elizabeth asked with bright eyes.

"Now, Anna Elizabeth, you know we always decorate the tree the day after Thanksgiving," Emma pointed out.

"But it's so much fun," Anna Elizabeth pleaded.

"I know it is. But you'll just have to wait one more day, love," Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth sighed before Belle suggested, "You know, Anna Elizabeth, I could use someone to help carry the dressing to the truck. I need both hands to carry the pan."

"Ok, Aunt Belle," Anna Elizabeth agreed with a bright smile before she leaped off the couch and sprinted into the kitchen.

Both Emma and Killian mouthed thank you as the brunette nodded and followed her niece into the kitchen.

When Emma got up off the couch and groaned slightly, Killian pointed out, "I told you that you should have let Belle take over."

Emma took a breath before she answered, "Killian, I'm really okay. It wasn't that much work."

"Even if it was, you wouldn't admit it," Killian told her.

Emma caressed his cheek as she said, "Look, I am really trying to take care of myself for Liam's sake. You don't have to worry as much about me – you can lay off on the whole overprotective thing."

Killian smiled slightly before he nodded. He then suggested, "You know, Swan, I could carry you to the truck."

Emma laughed out loud before she said, "Killian, there's no way you could carry me."

"As I recall, I carried you into the house on our wedding night," Killian defended.

"I know that you did, but now, I'm nearly seven months pregnant," Emma said before she asked, "What happened to you not being overprotective?"

Killian then started to chuckle before he answered, "I was only joking, love."

Emma shook her head at him before she said, "Come on, let's go. I think that Liam wants some turkey, dressing, and sweet potatoes," as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Love, you're the one that wants that – you can't keep blaming all your hunger and cravings on our unborn son. You ate quite a lot even before you were pregnant," Killian told her while trying (and failing) to hold back a laugh.

Emma couldn't help but giggle before she admitted, "Fine. Both of us are hungry." She then grabbed his hand, and they both headed out the door.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had arrived at Regina's house and had settled down at the long, oak dining room table to eat their dinner.

The kids were the first to dig in as Regina addressed Belle, "Where's that bookworm boyfriend of yours?"

Belle held in a giggle before she answered, "Unfortunately, August came down with the flu and wasn't able to make the trip. He should be better by the time we come down for Christmas."

Regina nodded and Robin asked, "Does he have any family to celebrate the holidays with?"

"It's just August and his father, Marco. Ever since August and I started dating, they celebrate either earlier or later so that August can come with me."

"Well, isn't that sweet?" Mary Margaret observed with a smile.

"He is one of nicest and most genuine people I know. I wish you all could meet him," Belle said.

"Well, maybe he could come down with August," David suggested.

Belle smiled at the idea before she turned to her brother and asked, "What do you think, Killian?"

Killian didn't hesitate to answer – it had been a long time since he saw his sister this happy, and while he will always try to protect her, Killian was now accepting of their relationship. He and August had actually become pretty good friends.

"I think it's a marvelous idea, sis."

Belle smiled at him before they both continued eating.

Two hours later, everyone had their fill of food and family and was getting ready to leave.

Killian then addressed David and Robin, "Since it is Thanksgiving, I wanted to thank you both – again – for helping me with the nursery."

"Don't mention it, mate," Robin told him with a smile.

"It really wasn't a problem," David added before he asked Killian, "There's a good football game on today. You want to join me, Robin, and the boys later to watch it?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll think I'll have to pass, mate. Football is one American tradition I never quite got the hang of," Killian answered.

"Really? I quite enjoy the game, and you've lived in the States a lot longer than I have," Robin pointed out.

Killian only shrugged his shoulders in response before Emma said, "I think we should head home. Someone is tired," as she motioned to a blonde little girl who was leaning over the back of the chair with a sleepy look on her face.

Killian grinned as he agreed, "I think you're right, love." He then scooped up Anna Elizabeth in his arms before he, Emma, and Belle said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

When they arrived home, Killian carried Anna Elizabeth to her room and gently laid her on the bed.

As he walked back out, Emma said, "Killian, help me convince your sister to stay and help us decorate the tree."

He offered her a confused expression, "Love, Belle's leaving first thing in the morning. We won't decorate the tree until tomorrow."

"You and I both know that when Anna Elizabeth wakes up, she'll want to decorate the tree. And that you'll give in to her," Emma pointed out.

"It's tradition, Swan. And I'm not that much of a pushover," Killian defended.

At that point, both Emma and Belle rolled their eyes as Belle added, "You've always been a pushover, Killian. You would do anything I asked you to when we were kids." She then teased, "Or have you forgotten about all those tea parties?"

Emma and Belle both laughed softly – being mindful of their sleeping niece – while Killian just scratched behind his ear.

Emma then said to Belle, "The point is, we will probably be decorating the tree today, and we love it if you would help us."

Belle looked unsure, "I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Nonsense, love. You're family, and we would love to have you," Killian began before he asked, "When is the last time we decorated a Christmas tree together?"

The brunette pondered her brother's question for a few minutes before she replied, "I think the last time was the Christmas before you started dating Milah."

She then smiled and said, "I see your point. I'll stay."

Killian and Emma returned her smile before Killian said, "Well, I suppose I'll go ahead and get the tree out of the garage. Perhaps you can get the boxes full of ornaments, sis?"

"Of course," Belle replied.

"And I'll make us all some hot chocolate," Emma added.

Killian nodded as he made his way to the garage with Belle behind him.

An hour and a half later, Anna Elizabeth walked into the living room and her eyes immediately lit up with excitement, "We're decorating the tree!"

"Yes, love. We wanted Aunt Belle to help us," Killian told her as he bent down on her level.

The small blonde then sprinted to the brunette in question and hugged her tightly before she turned her attention to the boxes of ornaments. Luckily, Killian and Belle already put the multicolored lights on the tree.

Anna Elizabeth grabbed a snowflake ornament. She paused before she put it on the tree, and Killian asked, "What is it, love?"

"We need Christmas songs, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ah. Of course, love. Let me just go find a radio..." but trailed off when he saw Emma pulling out her iPhone.

She smiled as she said, "iHeart Radio App. With a variety of Christmas stations."

Killian smiled back at her before "Frosty the Snowman" began playing.

He then turned back to see Anna Elizabeth standing on her tip-toes, and he asked, "Anna Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"I can't reach the top of the tree," she complained.

Killian tried not to laugh as he told her, "We've been over this, love. Your job is to decorate the bottom of the tree."

Instead of replying, she asked, "Why am I so short?"

"Because you are seven-years-old, love. You're still a child, and you have a lot of growing left to do," Killian answered.

Emma then added, "You know, being short isn't such a bad thing – Santa's elves are short."

"And they have a very important job. Santa couldn't make toys without them," Belle said.

"And we can't decorate this tree without our little helper," Emma told her with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth smiled back as she exclaimed, "So, I'm like an elf!" She then began hanging ornaments on the bottom half of the tree.

Killian and Emma only shook their heads; they had similar conversations each year – maybe one day, it'll get through.

Belle smiled as she continued digging through the ornaments; she then found one and said, "I think this is yours, Anna Elizabeth."

Anna Elizabeth whipped those curls around and took the ornament from her aunt. The small blonde read off, "Baby's First Christmas." She then exclaimed, "It's me!"

She excitedly found a place for it on one of the branches before she asked, "Is Liam going to have one of those too?"

"Yes, he is. Aunt Mary Margaret already gave me the ornament at the baby shower. All that's left is to put a picture of him in there after he's born," Emma explained with a smile.

"Will he hang on the tree?" Anna Elizabeth innocently questioned.

"Well, love, I think he still might be too small – he'll still be a baby," Killian told her. His expression then changed into a smile as he said, "You can have the honors of putting it on the tree for him."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly at him before she turned and continued filling the green tree branches.

An hour and a half passed by before they knew it. The tree was an assortment of red, green, and silver balls with snowflakes and candy canes and a variety of other festive ornaments. There was only one thing left to do.

Anna Elizabeth clutched the star for the top of the tree tightly as Killian picked her up and held her against his side.

Her face was beaming as she reached out and planted the golden star as Emma and Belle snapped pictures.

When Killian let her down, Belle said, "Well, I really should get going. I had so much fun though."

"When are you coming back, Aunt Belle?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"The week of Christmas. And August and his daddy are coming with me," Belle told her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she furrowed her brows and scrunched up her nose and ran off to her room.

Killian, Emma, and Belle exchanged strange looks before shrugging their shoulders.

Belle then tightly hugged her brother before doing the same to her sister-in-law. As she pulled away, she smiled and said, "I really did have a wonderful time today."

"We did as well, love," Killian said with a smile before Emma added, "I hate that you're leaving, but it's only few weeks."

Belle smiled and nodded just as Anna Elizabeth came sprinting back to her.

The small blonde hugged her tightly as she said, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Anna Elizabeth," Belle said as she stroked her niece's blonde curls.

As they pulled away, Anna Elizabeth handed Belle something, "Can you give this to August? You said he was sick, and I colored him a picture. I hope he feels better."

"That is very sweet of you, Anna Elizabeth. I'll make sure he gets it. And don't worry, I'm going to help take care of him when I get back," Belle told her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before saying one more goodbye and running off to her room. Belle exchanged one more goodbye with Killian and Emma before making her way back to Granny's to rest up for the long drive tomorrow.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next three weeks passed by slowly; they were full of Christmas spirit, due in large part to the Christmas parade and festival. While they were was normally held two days before Christmas Eve, the record breaking amount of snow that was expected made the celebration occur a little bit earlier.

Everyone had a wonderful time between ornament making, cookie decorating, and a visit from Santa. While Emma, Killian, and Anna Elizabeth always enjoyed the festivities, it was a little more special knowing that their family was about to get bigger.

Instead of Disney music, Anna Elizabeth had been singing Christmas carols. Along with the tree, the house was filled with red, green, silver, and gold decorations, along with Santa, Mrs. Clause, elves, reindeer, and snowmen. The lights outside were set off by half a foot of snow.

The kids were all happy and looking forward to their break. Everything was going smoothly until the principal came and got Emma when she came to pick up Anna Elizabeth from the half day of school before Christmas vacation.

When she walked into the principal's office, she saw Jamie sitting in one of the chairs and holding an ice pack to his nose. Anna Elizabeth was sitting beside him with her head held down and her hands folded in her lap. Mary Margaret was standing and talking to someone on the phone; Emma figured it was David.

"What happened?" Emma asked, as she sat down in the only other available chair.

"Short version or long version?" the principal, Ms. Merrin Dungey, asked.

"Uh, the long version?" Emma said a bit unsurely.

"Anna Elizabeth was walking out of the library, and ran into one of the upperclassmen, Johnny, by accident and made him drop his books. She apologized, but he said, and I quote, 'Watch where you're going, little girl' in a demeaning manner. Anna Elizabeth was clearly mad and upset, but before she could say anything, Jamie stepped in. He had seen the whole thing. He defended Anna Elizabeth, but Johnny continued to make fun of her. Jamie lost his temper and punched Johnny in the face; Johnny immediately retaliated, as you can see," Ms. Dungey finished and motioned to Jamie, who was still nursing his bruised face.

"So, what does this mean?" Emma asked, looking over at her sister-in-law.

"Since it's Christmas break, the principal is going to hold off on punishment until after they come back to school," Mary Margaret answered.

"But Anna Elizabeth has no fault in this. While it's true that Jamie was protecting her, she did not do anything wrong," Ms. Dungey explained.

"Ok, that's fair," Emma said with a sigh.

Ms. Dungey nodded before she said, "Mrs. Nolan called and informed Sheriff Nolan about the situation. Would you like to call Mr. Jones?"

"No," both Emma and Mary Margaret adamantly said, causing a confused expression to envelop Ms. Dungey's features.

Emma then explained, "My husband is very protective over his family. He isn't great at keeping a level head if one of us is hurt – emotionally or otherwise. It'll be better if I tell him when he gets home from work."

Ms. Dungey nodded before she said, "Very well, Mrs. Jones." She then addressed all in the room, "You all are free to go. Despite the incident today, I do hope you all have a Merry Christmas."

The four of them then walked out of the office.

Mary Margaret said, "I have to go grab my purse from the classroom. I'll be right back."

As she walked away, Emma took Anna Elizabeth and Jamie outside.

Anna Elizabeth, who was still wearing a downcast expression, immediately climbed into Emma's bug.

Jamie took the ice from his nose and told Emma, "I tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault."

"It's okay, kid. Me and Killian will talk to her," Emma assured him.

He then asked, "Do you think Dad will be mad?"

"What do you think?" Emma said.

Jamie groaned before he admitted, "I know I shouldn't have punched him."

"Well, that's a start," Emma told him.

Before he could reply, they heard Mary Margaret's voice, "You ready, Jamie?"

Jamie waved goodbye to Emma before walking to his mom's car.

That evening, when Killian got home from work, Anna Elizabeth had already eaten and was secluded in her room. Emma hadn't had much luck in convincing her that Jamie getting in trouble wasn't her fault.

Killian kissed Emma before he looked around and asked, "Where's Anna Elizabeth? Wasn't she hungry?"

"She already ate, and now, she's in her room," Emma began before she said, "She didn't have the best day at school."

"What happened? Is she okay?" Killian asked with worry.

Emma brought him to the couch and then explained, "Some older kid was picking on Anna Elizabeth, and Jamie saw it and punched the kid, and he punched back. Their punishment will take affect after the new year."

"And Anna Elizabeth thinks it's all her fault," Killian calmly surmised.

Emma nodded, "I tried to tell her that it wasn't, but she's still upset." She then grabbed his hand and continued, "I think she needs her daddy."

Killian nodded before making his way to Anna Elizabeth's room.

As he opened the door, Anna Elizabeth was sitting quietly in the middle of her bed. He went over to her, pulled her in his lap, and kissed her forehead.

He then said, "Aunt Emma told me what happened, love. You know it isn't your fault."

"But Jamie was helping me, Uncle Killian," Anna Elizabeth pointed out.

"I know he was. But it was wrong of him to punch that boy, and that's why he got in trouble. Not for defending you, love," Killian explained.

Anna Elizabeth sighed as she said, "That's what Aunt Emma told me."

"Then why didn't you listen, love?" Killian questioned.

The small blonde only shrugged in response.

Killian ran his fingers through her hair before he moved them to her sides and started tickling her. Anna Elizabeth laughed wildly, making Emma come into the room.

"Looks like someone's feeling happy now," the blonde said with a smile as Killian stopped.

He then said, "You know, love, I think that Rudolph is coming on TV in a little bit."

Anna Elizabeth squealed, "I love Rudolph!"

Emma then said, "Why don't you help me put away some things in Liam's room while Uncle Killian eats, and then we'll all watch Rudolph together."

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly before sprinting into the nursery. Emma and Killian exchanged smiles before they both left their niece's room.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Christmas Eve was soon upon them. Emma, Killian, and Anna Elizabeth were currently in the kitchen making cookies for Santa because a certain little girl insisted that store bought just wouldn't do.

While they had made cookies quite a lot over the last few years, it never failed to bring a smile to Emma's face as she thought about the first time that they made them.

Killian noticed her smile and asked, "What, Swan?"

"I was just thinking about the first time we made cookies with Anna Elizabeth," Emma replied.

Killian smiled as he reminisced, "As I recall, you kept making fun of my cooking – and subsequently – baking skills."

"I wasn't exaggerating," Emma pointed out before she started giggling.

Anna Elizabeth giggled as well before she piped up, "I remember that! We used Mommy's recipe and added marshmallows! It was so much fun."

"Aye. That it was, love. The first of many batches of cookies that have been made in this kitchen," Killian agreed with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth thought for a moment and then added, "I was right, Uncle Killian. You did like Aunt Emma. She liked you, too."

Killian and Emma couldn't help but laugh and blush slightly at her words. Killian then said, "Yes, love. You are very perceptive – just like me."

"Like you, huh?" Emma teased making Killian roll his eyes and Anna Elizabeth giggle.

They the continued making the cookies, and within half-an-hour, they were all ready for Santa.

Anna Elizabeth reached for one of the plates and a glass. She placed a few of the gingerbread cookies on the plate and poured a glass of cold milk.

When she was finished, she asked Emma, "Can you read The Night Before Christmas?"

"Of course," Emma replied before she motioned for Anna Elizabeth to join her and Killian on the couch.

"You ready?" Emma asked when Anna Elizabeth had settled in beside Killian.

Anna Elizabeth nodded, and Emma began reading:

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar plums danc'd in their heads,  
And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap-

When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters, and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below;  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a minature sleigh, and eight tiny rein-deer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name:

"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer,

now! Prancer, and Vixen,

"On! Comet, on! Cupid,

on! Donner and Blitzen;  
"To the top of the porch!  
to the top of the wall!  
"Now dash away! dash away!

dash away all!

She then felt Killian nudge her, and as Emma looked up, she realized that Anna Elizabeth was fast asleep.

Emma closed the book and placed to the side. She planted a soft kiss on Anna Elizabeth's forehead and said, "Good night, my sweet girl," before Killian carried her to her room.

When Killian joined Emma in their bedroom, he said, "You know she'll be up at 5 or 6 a.m. in the morning."

Emma smiled before she turned serious said, "I know. But she's still a kid – I think we should enjoy the fact that she still believes in Santa. Roland and Jamie don't, and Evie is starting to get suspicious."

Killian sighed, "Too true, love." He then teased, "Now who doesn't want our little girl to grow up?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at him before she settled into a comfortable position to sleep and said, "We better get some sleep as well."

"You mean before we have to carry all of the presents and put them under the tree?" Killian questioned.

Emma laughed as she said, "Yeah, before that." She then asked, "And the big present from us?"

"In the garage, and I promise it's fine," Killian answered.

Emma smiled and nodded before they both settled in for a few hours of sleep.

The next morning, just as Killian and Emma predicted, Anna Elizabeth was running into their room at 6 a.m. shouting, "Santa came! You got to come see all my presents!"

"Alright, love, we're up," Killian said before both he and Emma rolled out of bed and into the living room.

Since the gifts from "Santa" weren't wrapped, Anna Elizabeth immediately started trying to rip open the boxes and plastic that the various toys and other items came in. The smile on her face was blinding, and Killian and Emma enjoyed every minute of it.

She then began opening the presents that they got her: a much needed new Peter Pan DVD, some new princess costumes, a collection of Barbie princess dolls, and Arthur books.

Her face lit up at the presents, and she immediately ran over to Emma and Killian. She wrapped them both in a hug and said, "Thank you! I love my presents!"

"You're welcome, Anna Elizabeth," Killian and Emma said at the same time. They then exchanged a knowing look, and Killian said, "We have one more present for you, love."

"You do?" Anna Elizabeth asked excitedly.

Emma nodded before she spoke, "It's in the garage, and it's a surprise. So, you close your eyes and let Uncle Killian carry you, and we'll bring you to it."

As Emma was talking, he grabbed all of their shoes and brought them over to the couch. Anna Elizabeth hastily put them on before climbing up on Killian's lap.

"You ready, love?" Killian asked Emma as he stood up. She nodded as she slowly got up off the couch.

"Can we go now?" Anna Elizabeth asked with her eyes shut tight.

Killian and Emma chuckled before they began making their way to the garage.

After trudging through the snow, Killian and Emma quietly stepped into the garage. Killian placed Anna Elizabeth on a small bench in the garage and lifted up the present and placed it beside her.

As soon as he opened the lid, Anna Elizabeth heard barking and then felt her cheek being licked. Her eyes shot open as she gasped and then squealed, "A Dalmatian puppy!"

She then lifted the puppy out of the box and held it in her lap. As she started petting it, she exclaimed, "Thank you!" Anna Elizabeth then hugged the puppy.

"You are very welcome, Anna Elizabeth. Aunt Emma and I will help you take care of it, but you have to be responsible, too. You think you can do that?" Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she said, "The puppy can stay in my room."

"It'll have to stay outside. It won't be good for the baby," Emma explained.

The small blonde nodded before she looked back at the puppy and asked, "Does it have a name?"

"Since it's your puppy, you get to name it," Killian said.

Anna Elizabeth thought few for a few minutes and said, "I think I'll name you... Patch!"

"Like on 101 Dalmatians?" Emma asked.

Anna Elizabeth replied, "Yes, Aunt Emma," with a look that indicated that Emma should have already known that.

"That's lovely, Anna Elizabeth. But isn't Patch a boy puppy," Killian pointed out.

Anna Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, love, this is a girl puppy," Killian explained.

"Oh! Then her name will be..." Anna Elizabeth trails off as she begins to think.

"Perdita?" Emma suggested.

"That's the mommy dog, Aunt Emma. I have a puppy," Anna Elizabeth corrected.

Emma chuckled as she said, "Of course – how silly of me."

A couple of minutes later, Anna Elizabeth squeals, "Penny!"

"What, love?" Killian asked.

"Penny is the girl puppy on 101 Dalmatians," Anna Elizabeth explained before she looked at the puppy, "I'll name you Penny. Do you like it?" The puppy then barked at her.

"I believe that was the seal of approval, love," Killian told her with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly before she once again hugged Penny.

The rest of the day was filled with family merriment. Everyone had traveled to Storybrooke within the last few days to see their loved ones. And today, they were all spending Christmas together. Ariel, Eric, and a 14-year-old Melody came up from their home in Florida that was nestled right beside the beach; Anna, Kristoff, a nine-year-old Joan, and a recently turned three-year-old Charlie flew over from Denmark; and then Belle came down with August, and his father, Marco.

Marco was a wood craftsman by trade, and decided to make doll houses for Anna Elizabeth and Evie and pirate ships for Roland and Jamie. He also carved out the names "Jones" "Nolan" and "Loxley" for each of the families. He also carved the name "Liam" for Emma and Killian to put in the nursery.

Emma also had the opportunity to Skype with her dad while they were having their Christmas celebration. She had the chance to be introduced to her grandparents, the rest of her aunts and uncles, and her numerous cousins. They all seemed just as amazing and caring as Nick was.

All in all, it was a truly wonderful day that was a combination of reminiscing on old memories while making new memories. While Emma shed a few tears – the kind she couldn't blame on pregnancy hormones – it was an amazing Christmas that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. She was so sad to see it come to an end.

As she crawled into bed beside Killian, she suddenly came to realization that they had forgotten to exchange what they had gotten for each other.

Killian must have had the same realization because their presents were sitting on his bedside table. He smirked as he said, "Apparently, love, Christmas isn't quite over just yet."

He then handed Emma her presents before she said, "Open yours first."

"If you say so, darling," Killian replied.

He then ripped off the red and green paper to reveal a rectangular, black box. He looked at curiously before he opened the box. His brows furrowed in confusion as he pulled out a long, silver necklace chain.

It took him a moment but then it dawned on him, "Love, is this for..." but trailed off because it had suddenly become too much as he struggled to hold the emotions in.

Emma nodded before she answered, "I know that you started wearing Liam's college ring earlier this year, and that it's important to you. But you complained because the ring was so big on your hand that it got in the way when you trying to work. I figured that if you had a chain, you could wear like that, and it wouldn't be in your way."

Killian smiled brightly at her as he said, "It's perfect, love. Absolutely perfect." He then reached for the ring that was on his nightstand. He undone the clasp and slipped the ring on it before clasping it back together and slipping it over his head.

He then looked back at Emma and said, "Alright, Swan. It's your turn."

Emma smiled at him before she grabbed both of the presents from where she had set them on the nightstand. She then asked, "Which one do I open first?"

"Hmm... the bigger one," Killian answered.

Emma nodded and placed the smaller present on her stomach before tearing into the other one. When she saw what it was, she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

She then turned to Killian and asked, "Where in the world did you find an original edition of the Princes Bride?"

"So, you were aware that the movie is based off a book?" Killian teased. He then became more serious as he said, "It's one of the perks of having a sister who works in the literary world, love. I knew how much you would love it, so I asked Belle to find one for me. It took quite a while, but she was able to track one down. I know I could have just found it online, but I thought it would mean more this way."

"Thank you, Killian. It's amazing – I couldn't have asked for a better present," Emma told him.

"I appreciate that, love, but you still have one more to open," Killian pointed out.

Emma then set the book on the nightstand before she began opening the silver wrapped box. She held the black velvet box in her hand and tried to figure out the contents before she opened the lid to reveal a locket.

The gold, round locket had an anchor inscribed on the front of it. When she turned it over, the words read, "You are my anchor when the waves come crashing down." As she opened it, she saw a picture of she and Killian with their fingers entwined and their faces had the look of being in love. Emma remembered that the picture had been taken a few weeks after they had started dating – at the time, Emma and Killian had no idea that the picture was being taken. But it was a beautiful picture nonetheless – one that perfectly captured their relationship, even to this day.

Emma then turned to him, trying to hold in her emotions, as she observed, "There's a place for another picture, Killian."

"I know, love. I thought that we could capture a moment with Anna Elizabeth and Liam once he's born," Killian explained.

Emma smiled brightly at him before she pulled him in for hug as she said, "Thank you, Killian. The book, the locket, they're absolutely perfect. I love them."

"And I love that you got me a chain for my brother's ring, love. I'm not sure you know how much it means to me," Killian told her.

As they pulled away, Killian leaned in and captured Emma's lips in a passionate kiss. She quickly responded as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

When they pulled back from the kiss, both a little breathless, Emma said, "I love you, Killian."

Killian smiled brightly as he said, "And I love you, Emma."

Emma returned his smile before being wide awake since before 6 a.m. took over and she yawned. She placed her locket around her neck and laid down as Killian got up and turned out the lights.

By the time Killian crawled back into bed, he could hear Emma snoring softly. He simply smiled before settling in a comfortable position and falling asleep. Both of them dreamed of the joys of Christmas past, the love of Christmas present, and the hope of Christmas future.


	14. Mother

_*I'm warning you, now, when Emma meets Sharon, things are going to get angsty. Please, no hate._

 _*The good news is that Liam will arrive in the next chapter :)_

A few days later, Emma was reading when she heard a knock at door.

The blonde wondered who it could be as she got up from the couch.

As she opened the door, she was a little speechless when she saw Nick standing before her.

She gathered her thoughts and asked, "Dad, I didn't even know you were coming. What are you doing here?"

Nick's eyes widened, prompting Emma to ask, "What is it?"

His face then broke out in to a smile as he answered, "You called me 'Dad.' "

Emma returned his smile before she ushered him in the house and shut the door behind him.

When she turned to face him again, she wrapped him in a hug, which he happily returned.

As they pulled away, she said, "Ok, now, you have to answer my question."

"Do I really need an excuse to come see my daughter?" Nick asked playfully, but Emma knew the sincerity behind his words.

He then added, "Think of it as a late Christmas present," with a smile. "Along with this," he said, as he handed Emma something he had behind his back.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Emma pointed out.

"It's just something that my mom helped me put together for you," Nick explained.

Emma smiled as she looked down and realized that it was a photo album.

"Thanks, Dad," Emma said as she looked back up at him before she suggested, "How about we sit on the couch, and you can tell me about these pictures."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick conceded.

As they sat down on the couch, Nick observed, "You know, I'm surprised that Anna Elizabeth hasn't come running out yet – David told me the kids are still on Christmas break."

Emma looked at him curiously as she questioned, "When did you see David?"

"I went to sheriff station first to look for you, and he told me you were here," Nick explained.

"Yeah, I'm trying to take things easier with my due date being so close," Emma told him.

"And I'm sure you came to that decision on your own," Nick teased.

Emma couldn't help but smile before she said, "And to answer your question, Anna Elizabeth is spending the day with Evie – they wanted to do something together before school starts back."

"Ah, makes sense," Nick surmised.

Emma then said, "Let's take a look at these pictures."

Nick nodded as Emma opened the photo album.

It took over an hour to peruse all of the pictures, with Nick telling Emma the stories behind each one. Emma had tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

When they were done, Nick asked carefully, "You wouldn't happen to have any pictures from when you were kid?"

Emma shook her head before she answered, "The earliest pictures I have is from when I was 14 – after Ruth adopted me. I'd be happy to make you some copies, if you want."

Nick nodded before he told her, "I'd love that," with a smile.

Emma smiled back before she said, "The only thing I have is…" but she trailed off. Nick looked at her curiously as she got up and went into she and Killian's bedroom.

When she came back – baby blanket and necklace in hand – she handed Nick the blanket and asked, "Would you happen to know where Sharon could have gotten this? Did she have family that crocheted?"

Nick studied the blanket for a few minutes before he said, "I wish I could tell you where this came from – Sharon wasn't close with her family. She barely spoke to them."

Emma nodded before she surmised, "It's okay. It was a long shot asking anyway."

Nick gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand. As he did, he noticed the necklace in her other hand.

His eyes widened slightly as he questioned, "Can I see that necklace?"

Emma gave him a curious expression this time as she handed it over.

After studying it for a minute, a flash of recognition came across Nick's face. He then said, "I remember this necklace."

"I always figured it was my birth mother's. Do you know where she got it from?" Emma observed.

A slight smile overtook Nick's features as he answered, "Yeah – I gave it to her."

Emma's eyes widened as she questioned, "You did?"

"Yeah – it was a present for her 18th birthday. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to track down a necklace with a swan on it," Nick explained.

"It must have been pretty important to you," Emma surmised.

"It was. Although not very creative – a swan necklace for a girl whose last name was Swan," Nick admitted.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts," Emma said with a smile.

Nick returned her smile before he asked, "Didn't you keep the name 'Swan'?"

Emma only nodded before she explained, "Yeah, I did. As you know, I didn't know anything about my parents, so the last name was a connection to my birth mother." She smiled before she added, "That, and I just liked it."

Nick chuckled before he observed, "I think that Killian does to. When I came to meet you for the first time, I'm not sure I heard him call you 'Emma.' "

Emma chuckled as well before she added, "Because he probably didn't. He calls me 'Swan' the majority of the time – it's like his nickname for me."

"Why?" Nick asked with genuine curiosity.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and thought a moment before she admitted, "You know, I don't even remember when he started calling me that – it's been so long since we first met. I guess he just used the name one time, and it stuck," as she shrugged her shoulders.

Nick grinned as he agreed, "I know what you mean. Sage and I had these little things – sort of like inside jokes – that we would do that we couldn't hope to explain to anyone else."

Before Emma could reply, Nick's phone went off.

His eyes widened as he looked at the caller ID. He took a deep breath and answered, "Hey, Sharon," as he cut his eyes over to Emma, who eyes were now widened as well.

She then heard him say, "Well, I was visiting our daughter, Emma." He was silent for a moment before he said, "I'm not sure this is a conversation to have over the phone."

He then got up and began pacing as he listened to Sharon. He stopped as he replied, "I can fly out the day after tomorrow and see you. I think we need to handle our issues first before you talk to Emma."

A few more minutes passed, and Nick explained, "Emma can't fly – she's almost eight months pregnant."

He then sat back down beside Emma and listened for a couple minutes more before the conversation drew to a close.

"I'll see you then. Yes, I'll tell her. Ok, bye."

As soon as he got off the phone, Emma surmised, "So, she's going to talk to us, now?"

Nick nodded as he explained, "Yes, and we have her husband, Dylan, to thank for that. He convinced her to stop avoiding her past, and deal with it. He knows it'll be better once she does."

Emma nodded before she asked, "And what did she want you to tell me?"

"She was some kind of meeting for Jabot in Boston next week. She wants you to come see her," Nick told her.

Emma took a deep breath before she replied frustratedly, "That's short notice."

Nick squeezed her hand as he said, "I agree that it is, but at least she agreed to talk to you. You have to admit it's something considering she's been avoiding the situation altogether for months."

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself before she said, "You're right – I'm sorry." She then surmised, "Anna Elizabeth will be back in school, and David and Mary Margaret can watch her if we're not back."

"We? So, Killian will be coming with you," Nick observed.

Emma took a deep breath before she began, "I know that Sharon and I need to have this conversation, and to have some time to ourselves. I understand that. I know that I could handle this on my own, but Killian is my husband. He has supported me and stood by my side through all of this. He has been my rock, and I want him there with me when I meet my birth mother."

Nick smiled as he said, "I'm really glad you found someone like Killian to spend your life with, and I think that Sharon will see that, too."

Emma only smiled in response.

Nick then changed the subject, "So, are you and Killian ready for Liam?"

Emma smiled brightly as she answered, "So ready."

"You guys aren't nervous?"

"Well, in all honesty, in some ways, yes. But we both have quite a bit of experience with babies," Emma told him.

"Ah, yes. Your nieces and nephews," Nick observed.

"More like just Anna Elizabeth. I was living in Boston when Jamie and Evie were born," Emma explained.

"So, you babysat a lot for Liam and Elsa?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and I helped Killian, too," Emma replied.

She then starting giggling, making Nick question, "What?"

The blonde composed herself and said, "I was just thinking about the first time that Killian had to take care of Anna Elizabeth when she was baby. He couldn't get her to stop crying, so he called me freaking out. I rushed over here to help him out – he never even thought about the fact that she was just hungry."

Nick chuckled as well before he said, "Well, it is a learning process, but I think you two will be fine."

Emma nodded before she asked, "Do you want to see Liam's nursery?"

"I'd love to," Nick answered.

They both then got off the couch and Emma led the way.

She opened the door, and they both walked inside. The baby blue room had the crib against the farthest point of the wall that was adjacent to the door. A painted white rocking chair was placed in front the crib by a window. On the opposite side of the wall was a shelf that stretched from floor to ceiling that held all of the things that Liam would need. A changing table was beside the shelf. The wood floor, matched by the rest of the house, had a gray area rug covering it. The room was decorated in a nautical theme.

Nick's eyes roamed around the room before they stopped on the name "LIAM" hanging above the crib.

He gestured to it and observed, "That looks hand carved."

"That's because it is," Emma answered, smiling.

"Who made it?" Nick asked.

Emma thought of a way to explain it before she replied, "You haven't met Killian's sister, Belle. Well, it was her boyfriend's father that made it for us. He also made the "Jones" one hanging in the living room – you may not have noticed it."

Nick nodded before he asked, "She lives in New York, too, right?"

Emma nodded in response.

Nick then asked, "She's younger, too, isn't she?"

"Yeah, by a couple years. Why?" Emma explained then questioned.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how protective that Killian is over Anna Elizabeth. He's probably the same way with Belle – especially since she lives in another state," Nick observed.

Emma stared at him for a moment before she observed, "Speaking from experience, are we?"

Nick grinned, "Yeah – I know it's just Killian and Belle now, but I'm sure that Belle can relate to having two protective older brothers like Abby."

He then added, "But Abby has Victoria on her side to reign Me and Adam in."

Emma returned his grin as she added, "Yeah, I have to do that for Belle, too. It kind of makes me glad that we're having a boy."

Nick shrugged his shoulders as he seriously said, "It's just in a man's nature to be protective over the women in our lives," but he couldn't hide his smile.

Emma rolled her eyes even though she couldn't help but chuckle.

They then both heard "Emma?" from the kitchen.

Nick and Emma then both left the nursery to see Mary Margaret and Anna Elizabeth.

The brunette quickly explained, "I knew you were home, Emma, but I knocked and no one came, so I just used your spare key."

"It's fine. I guess that Dad and I were just so caught up in our conversation," Emma told her.

Mary Margaret smiled at Emma's wording before addressing Nick, "It's good to see you again. I hate that I can't stay, but I left Jamie in charge of Evie. Which we all know won't last long."

"It's completely okay – I understand," Nick assured her.

She then said her goodbyes and walked out the door leaving Anna Elizabeth to launch herself in Nick's arms for a hug.

"Hey, Uncle Nick!" the small blonde exclaimed as she pulled away.

"Hey, Anna Elizabeth. How was your Christmas?"

"It was so good!" she exclaimed. Her eyes then widened as she pointed out, "You have to see Penny! She's my puppy that Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian got me!"

She then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him out to the backyard.

Emma smiled before she went into the kitchen to fix herself something to drink.

A few minutes later, Nick and Anna Elizabeth came back into the house. Nick went over to Emma and hugged her.

As he pulled away, he said, "Well, I think I'll head back to Granny's. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow before I go?"

"Of course," Emma told him with a smile.

Nick returned her smile, "You'll see me back here in another month or so. I want to be here when Liam makes his entrance into the world."

Emma's smile widened as she said, "Well, I can't wait for him to meet his grandpa."

Nick considered her words for a moment before he said, "Hmm… Grandpa Nick. I think I like how that sounds."

They then gave each other one last hug, and Nick ruffled Anna Elizabeth's curls before he made his way out of the door.

When Emma turned back to Anna Elizabeth, she had a curious expression on her face, and Emma could tell she wanted to ask something.

"Do you have something to say, Anna Elizabeth?" the blonde carefully asked.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she surmised, "So, Uncle Nick will be Liam's grandpa?"

Emma only nodded in response before Anna Elizabeth looked down at her feet.

"Hey, kid, what is it?" Emma asked as she sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table and pulled Anna Elizabeth over to her.

Anna Elizabeth finally looked up as she asked, "Is it okay if Uncle Nick is my grandpa, too?"

Emma struggled to fight the tears as she wrapped Anna Elizabeth in a hug. As they pulled away, Emma said, "Of course he can be."

She then began stroking Anna Elizabeth's curls as she asked, "Why were you scared about asking?"

Anna Elizabeth just shrugged at first. After a moment though, she said, "I don't have a grandpa, Aunt Emma."

Emma took a deep breath and thought for a long moment and observed, "And you think that Nick doesn't want to be because he really isn't your grandpa."

Anna Elizabeth nodded.

Emma hugged her again before she explained, "Sometimes, people can be your family without you being actually related to them. Just like how David and I don't have the same mommy and daddy, but he's still my brother."

"And like how you're my mommy?" Anna Elizabeth questioned.

Emma smiled and said, "Just like that." She then suggested, "How about you come with me when I go see Nick tomorrow, and you can ask him. But I'm pretty sure he'll say yes."

"Really?" Anna Elizabeth asked, her blue eyes getting filled with excitement.

"I think he'll love being your grandpa, Anna Elizabeth," Emma told her.

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly before she ran off to play in her room.

Later, Anna Elizabeth was walking inside after playing some with Penny. The small blonde was tip-toeing across the house with said puppy in her arms. Emma had her back turned while doing dishes and didn't see her.

Anna Elizabeth had gotten about half-way to her room when Penny started to bark. The little girl whispered "Shh!" but to no avail because Emma turned around.

She then crossed her arms and asked, "Anna Elizabeth, why is Penny in the house?"

Anna Elizabeth thought for a moment before she honestly answered, "I wanted to play with her in my room."

"Anna Elizabeth, you know that Penny is an outside dog. You play with her either in the backyard or the garage," Emma explained.

"But I want to play with her in here," Anna Elizabeth complained.

"You know the rules, Anna Elizabeth. Take her back," Emma told her.

Before Emma could turn back around, Anna Elizabeth said, "No."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, now frustrated.

"I'm playing with Penny in my room," Anna Elizabeth sassed.

"Anna Elizabeth Jones," Emma began firmly, and the small blonde knew she was in trouble.

She immediately started to run out the door, but Emma stopped her, "When you come back inside, you're going in time-out."

"But..." Anna Elizabeth began to whine but stopped when Emma gave her a stern look.

A few minutes later, Anna Elizabeth trudged back through the door, and she saw that Emma had turned off the TV and had placed a chair in the corner.

She stilled for a moment before Emma reminded her, "You broke the rules, and you talked back to me, Anna Elizabeth. You know what that means."

Anna Elizabeth sighed before she said, "Yes, Aunt Emma." She then walked over to the chair and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma said, "Your punishment is over, Anna Elizabeth."

The small blonde stood up, but before she could run to her room, Emma brought her over to the couch.

The blonde then asked, "Do you understand why you got in trouble?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded as she said, "I didn't do what you said, Aunt Emma. And I said something that wasn't very nice."

Emma moved a curl behind her niece's ear as she said, "That's right. You know that Uncle Killian and I make rules to keep you safe and to help you learn right from wrong because we love you."

Anna Elizabeth nodded again before she apologized, "I'm sorry, Aunt Emma."

"It's okay, Anna Elizabeth. Just don't do it again, okay?" Emma told her before pulling her in for a hug. Anna Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Emma in return as much as she could.

As they pulled away, Emma ran her fingers through Anna Elizabeth's curls and said, "Alright, kid, you can go play now," with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth returned her smile before she ran off to her room.

That evening, when Killian came home from work, Emma saw a grimace on his face.

"Everything okay?" she asked her husband.

"I'm bloody brilliant," Killian answered sarcastically.

Emma said nothing as she simply brought him over to the couch. She caressed one of his cheeks with her hand before she tried again, "Okay, Killian. Tell me what's bothering you."

He sighed before he told her, "I have to go to a bloody conference for my job in the capital for the whole weekend. I won't be back until Monday afternoon."

"You've had to do that before – what's the big deal, now?" Emma observed.

"The timing couldn't be more inconvenient," Killian explained.

"As in?" Emma questioned.

"Really, Swan?" Killian questioned before gesturing to her large stomach.

"I'll be fine, Killian. My due date is over a month away," Emma assured him.

"And what if you go into labor early?" Killian pointed out.

"Killian, the capital is only a couple hours away. Even if I did go into labor, you know I wouldn't have the baby in that time," Emma argued then added, "Isn't this meeting mandatory anyway?"

Killian only narrowed his eyes at her in response as he crossed his arms.

Emma then asked, "What time is the meeting?"

"In the morning at 9," Killian answered. He then added, "I thought I'd just wake up…" but he was cut off by an adamant Emma, "You and I both know that's a terrible idea."

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, sounding offended.

"If you're forced to wake up early to drive those two hours to the capital, you'll just be cranky and sarcastic with everyone," Emma reminded him. She then suggested, "You can just leave tonight, and rent a hotel room."

Killian took a deep breath and considered his wife's words before he said, "Alright, Swan. You're right, love."

"I'm always right," she teased with a smile, earning one from Killian.

She then approached the next subject carefully, "I have something to tell you, but I don't think you'll like it – at least not all of it."

Killian furrowed his brows in confusion before he said, "Alright, love, you have me worried now. What is it?"

"Well, my dad made a surprise trip down here, and while he was here earlier today, Sharon called him. Since they have some things to discuss, he's flying out to see her tomorrow. And then she passed a message along to me saying that she'll be in Boston next week, and she wants me to come see her," Emma explained.

"That's rather short notice," Killian quipped, as he crossed his arms.

"I said the same thing, but Dad reminded me that it's practically a miracle that's she's talking to us at all," Emma told him.

Killian sighed as he ran one of his hands through his hair. He then said, "I just hope that she's okay with me being there. There's no bloody way in hell I'm letting you do this by yourself."

Emma couldn't help but giggle as she said, "I told Dad as much – just not in those exact words."

Killian couldn't help but chuckle as well before he asked, "Well, Swan, what lovely meal did you prepare today?"

Emma smiled at him as she answered, "One of your favorites – spaghetti."

"Sounds good, love. Shall I go get Anna Elizabeth?"

"If you would, please," Emma told him.

Killian nodded as he got up from the couch to go get their niece as Emma made her way into the kitchen.

As Killian and Anna Elizabeth returned to the kitchen, they all fixed their plates and settled in for a family meal.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Late that night – past midnight – Emma rolled from her side to her back. She had grown rather irritated with having only two sleeping positions. She also couldn't sleep because all she kept thinking about was Sharon. While she had been this nervous with her dad as well, it was worse with Sharon because she spent so long avoiding her. Emma was so worried that Sharon would just change her mind about trying to move forward.

On top of that, Emma hated feeling Killian's side of the bed empty. While Emma normally didn't have to convince him to go ahead and go the night before, it still didn't make any easier. Aside from the yearly meetings, she and Killian hadn't spent a night apart since their wedding night.

The blonde finally took a deep breath and tried to relax. Just as she felt herself starting to drift off, she heard Anna Elizabeth scream, "MOMMY!"

Immediately filled with worry, she rushed to Anna Elizabeth's room. As she opened the door, she saw the sweaty, small blonde clutching Lily for dear life. She could also see the tears pouring down her face.

She walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Anna Elizabeth close to her side. Assuming that she had a nightmare, she stroked her hair and soothingly said, "Hey, it's okay. You're okay – I'm here now."

Anna Elizabeth was still shaking as she choked out, "I dreamed that I was trapped on a pirate ship, and Captain Barbosa was fighting with the scary skeleton pirates. No one would save me. I was so scared!"

It took Emma a moment for her words to register because she was wondering how in world that her seven-year-old watched Pirates of the Caribbean.

However, Emma didn't take too long to dwell on anything as she began running a comforting hand up and down Anna Elizabeth's back. She then told her, "I know it was scary. But you have to remember that it was only a dream. None of it was real – nothing like that will ever happen to you."

Anna Elizabeth nodded against Emma's chest. Emma kissed her little girl's head before she suggested, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

The small blonde then looked up at Emma with red and puffy eyes and questioned, "Can I?"

Emma stroked her curls as she answered, "Of course you can."

Even though Emma knew she wasn't supposed to be lifting anything, she really didn't care as she carried one still frightened little girl to her and Killian's bedroom.

Emma laid her down gently before crawling into bed beside her. Anna Elizabeth immediately curled up against Emma's side as much as she could.

Emma placed a kiss on Anna Elizabeth's forehead before the small blonde asked, "Can you tell me a happy story?"

Even though it was incredibly late, Emma knew it would probably be the only way that Anna Elizabeth would go to sleep, so she told her, "Of course I will. What would you like to hear about?"

"A princess," Anna Elizabeth answered.

With that broad category, Emma took several minutes to think before she began, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who lived in a magnificent castle. The princess' name was Anna Elizabeth."

At that, Anna Elizabeth gasped and asked, "I get to be the princess?"

Emma nodded with a smile before she continued, "The princess was a little girl who loved playing with her puppy, Penny. One day, she was playing in the magical forest when she came across a fairy named…uh…"

"Lily!" Anna Elizabeth supplied.

Emma began again, "A fairy named Lily. Lily needed Anna Elizabeth's help because the fairy kingdom was in trouble – an evil wizard was trying to take all their magic away. Lily needed the princess' help because even though she could be very stubborn at times, she was the kindest and bravest princess in all of the land. So, Lily, Anna Elizabeth, and Penny made their way to the fairy kingdom. The magical forest was full of talking animals and other magical creatures, like unicorns and dwarves, who helped the trio and made friends with them along the way. When they arrived at the fairy kingdom, the fairy king and queen were very excited to have the princess' help. They gave the princess magical powers long enough to defeat the wizard. Lily taught Anna Elizabeth how to use her magic, and just as she finished, the evil wizard showed up. He thought that defeating the little princess would be no problem, but her bravery shown through, and she was able to blast the wizard with the magic and he disappeared. Everyone was so excited that Anna Elizabeth had defeated the wizard. After a celebration, Lily took Anna Elizabeth back home to her family. Since the fairy kingdom was on a different time than the princess' kingdom, the king and queen didn't even worry that she was gone. But she told them all about her magical adventures, and the king and queen were very proud of her. The fairy kingdom was then at peace, and Anna Elizabeth, as well as the king and queen, had made some new friends, and they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly as she said, "That was a very good and happy story."

Emma returned her smile as she said, "I'm glad that you liked it." She then asked, "Do you think you can go back to sleep, now?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded just as she yawned. She then adjusted her position where her back was to Emma. Just before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "I love you, Mommy."

Emma smiled at her words. She kissed the top of Anna Elizabeth's head before she finally able to settle in a peaceful sleep.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Just make sure that if Jamie is watching anything that could be remotely scary for Anna Elizabeth, his door is closed," Emma told Mary Margaret over the phone.

A couple minutes later, Emma hung up the phone and placed it in the cup holder of Killian's truck.

"I'm sure that Mary Margaret will take care of things, love," Killian assured her.

"I know. I just hated seeing her that terrified because of a dream," Emma lamented.

Killian squeezed her hand with his free one as he responded, "Well, she told me that her mommy made everything better."

Emma turned to face him with her eyes slightly widened as she asked, "She called me 'Mommy?' "

"Well, 'Mommy Emma' to be exact. I think she was trying to decide between 'Mommy' and 'Aunt Emma', and they both came out together," Killian told her.

He then asked, "Why are you so surprised, love?"

"I know she called me 'Mommy' when she had her nightmare, but I knew it was because she was scared to death. She needed a mother's comfort," Emma explained.

"Perhaps, love, but you know that she sees us as her parents, now, too," Killian reminded her.

Emma smiled slightly as she nodded her head in response.

Killian then asked, "Speaking of mothers, are you ready to meet Sharon?"

The blonde sighed before she answered, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just worried that she'll change her mind about me."

"I'm sure she won't when she meets you, Swan," Killian reassured her.

"I hope you're right," Emma said as she turned to stare out the window at the snow-covered trees.

A few hours later, Emma and Killian had arrived in Boston and were standing in front of a hotel.

"Is this the one, love?" Killian asked.

"Yeah. Sharon's husband is supposed to meet us in the lobby and bring us up to the room," Emma answered.

Killian nodded before he and Emma walked hand-in-hand inside.

As soon as they walked through the door, they were greeted by a man with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Emma Swan," Dylan surmised with a smile as he reached out to shake Emma's hand.

"It's Jones now, but yeah," Emma told him as she took his hand. As she let go, she asked, "And you're Dylan?"

"Yes. Dylan McAvoy," he answered with a smile.

Emma returned his smile before turning to Killian, "And this is my husband, Killian."

Dylan shook Killian's hand as well before he said, "It's nice to meet both of you. And thank you for coming – especially in your condition, Emma."

Emma waved a hand in dismissal before she said, "It's really no problem. And I should be thanking you – you're the one who convinced her to stop avoiding the situation."

Dylan smiled and nodded in response before he said, "Why don't we take the elevator up to the room. We got lunch sent up for all of us, and then you and Sharon can talk," directing that last part to Emma.

Emma and Killian both nodded before they headed toward the elevator.

When they arrived in the room, Emma could see Sharon setting up lunch in the large, enclosed balcony area.

Sharon turned around just as Emma, Killian, and Dylan walked through the screened-in door.

"Sharon, this is Emma and her husband, Killian," Dylan introduced.

Sharon smiled uncertainly before she shook Killian's hand, then Emma's.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said.

After a moment of silence, Dylan gestured them all to the table as he said, "I thought we could have wine with lunch, and sparkling grape juice for our expectant mom," as he smiled.

Emma smiled back at him as she replied, "Thank you for this. It all looks so wonderful."

"It's food, darling. It always looks wonderful to you," Killian teased.

Emma playfully smacked his arm before they all sat down at the table.

They ate in awkward silence for half an hour before Dylan spoke up, "So, first of all, congratulations on the baby. What made you two decide to start a family?"

"Well, we love raising our niece, Anna Elizabeth, and after about a year and a half of being married, we wanted to have one of our own," Emma explained.

"How did you come about raising your niece?" Dylan asked before he quickly added, "If it isn't too painful to talk about."

"It's fine, mate," Killian began before he explained, "My brother and sister-in-law were killed in a car accident almost four years ago, and I became her guardian."

"Not you and Emma?" Dylan asked.

"Killian and I weren't together at the time," Emma told him.

"How long have you been together?"

"Well, the end of April will be our third anniversary. We dated for four months, and were engaged for three," Killian said.

"That isn't a long time," Sharon finally piped up.

"When you consider that we've known each other for eight years, it isn't surprising," Emma said, and at Dylan and Sharon's furrowed eyebrows, she added, "It took us a while to realize our feelings for each other."

Sharon and Dylan then nodded in understanding just as Emma's phone rang. Seeing that it was Mary Margaret, she said, "I'm so sorry, you guys, but I have to take this."

Emma then turned away from everyone and answered the call, "Hey, Mary Margaret. Is everything okay?"

After a moment Emma asked, "Jamie?" in surprise. She then questioned, "What's up, kid?"

She listened for a few moments before she began speaking in a reassuring tone, "I appreciate your apology, but it isn't your fault. You didn't know that she was at the door. Don't worry about it, Jamie."

She was silent for a minute before she said, "See you later, kid," with a smile.

"So, I take it that our nephew blames himself for Anna Elizabeth's nightmare," Killian surmised.

"Yeah, but I think he'll be fine, now," Emma told him.

"You have a nephew?" Sharon asked a bit confused.

"Yeah. I was adopted by a woman named Ruth and got an older brother as part of the deal. David and Mary Margaret have been married for 14 years, and have two kids. Jamie is 12, and Evie is 9."

"I was an only child, but our neighbors had two kids. They were constantly getting in trouble. I bet you and David did, too," Dylan smiled as he spoke.

Emma wanted to return his smile, but it was difficult. Killian squeezed her hand under the table, and she finally spoke, "Considering I wasn't adopted until I was 14, the trouble we got into was coming home almost an hour late from a double date, and me crashing into a mailbox when he was teaching me how to drive."

Hearing that Emma wasn't adopted until she was a teenager made Sharon turn eyes downcast.

There was silence around the table until Sharon asked the question she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to, "Where did you live before you were adopted?"

Emma took a deep breath as she answered, "I was shuffled around different foster homes – they either didn't want me or I ran away. I was running away from a foster home when I showed up at Mom and David's house in the middle of the night."

At that point, Dylan and Killian decided it was time for them to give Sharon and Emma their privacy. Dylan kissed Sharon's forehead as Killian planted one on Emma's cheek, and then they both left the room.

After a few moments of silence, Emma finally spoke up, "I'm working on not being mad at you."

"What?" Sharon questioned.

Emma took a deep breath before she answered, "I know from experience that harboring anger will only hurt me. I'm trying to see the good in all this – if you hadn't given me away, I wouldn't have my family. I probably never would have met Killian."

"So, what's holding you back?" Sharon asked.

"I can't forgive you completely until I know why," Emma told her.

Sharon stared at her for a few minutes. This woman – the daughter she had given away. The daughter that had her hair and her eyes. It took everything Sharon had in her not to run.

She took a deep breath and finally spoke up, "You want to know why I gave you up."

Emma took a deep breath as well before she said, "I want us to be able to move forward, and I know that you want that as well. But you and I both know we can't do that until you deal with your past." She then asked, "Don't you think I deserve to know what happened?"

Sharon thought over her words before she told her, "I wasn't sure I would be a good mother," as she averted her eyes.

Emma titled her head to the side before she observed, "You know, part of my job as a cop is being able to tell when someone isn't giving me the whole truth, and you're not."

Sharon then looked up and defended, "I just don't want to stress you out in your condition."

Emma had to refrain from rolling her eyes before she took some deep breaths and acknowledged, "Look, I know it's difficult. You want to avoid this altogether and run – I know the feeling…"

Sharon, however, cut her off, "I know you grew up in the foster system, and I know that's my fault. But you've had your family for how many years now? And you've known Killian for 8? It doesn't seem like you've done any running away lately."

At that point, Emma had become frustrated and pointed out, "Four years ago, I had a detective job here in Boston. You know why? I was running away from my feelings for Killian – in fact, not even a day after I realized those feelings, I accepted the job here. I couldn't get away from him fast enough. I had my heart broken severely in the past, and was terrified to let Killian in – to give my heart to him. I know we didn't date very long, but do you have any idea how long it took me to get to that point? For me to finally realize that yes, I was in love with him, and to not be scared?"

Sharon considered Emma's words before she said, "And now you two are having a baby."

"Being a mother to Anna Elizabeth is one of the greatest joys of my life, and I can't wait to be one to Liam – a child that is part of me and Killian," Emma told her.

"So, you've never questioned it?" Sharon asked.

"I have those days sometimes. Those days when I question everything, but ultimately, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Emma answered honestly.

Sharon's only response was looking down at her plate and running her manicured finger along the edge of it.

Emma then realized something, "Is that why you gave me up? You were questioning whether or not you wanted to be a mother? Because I can see why you would – you and Dad had married young, and you were still young when you got divorced. You only had yourself to rely on – I don't know what I would do if I had to take care of this baby by myself."

At Emma's words, Sharon abruptly stood up. Emma had hit the nail on the head – or so she thought.

"I can't do this," Sharon lamented as she began to pace the room.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but…" Emma began but she was once again cut off by Sharon.

"Do you know why Dylan and I don't have any kids?" she questioned as she stopped in front of the table.

"You wanted to focus on your career," Emma surmised.

"That's partially right," Sharon said before she took a breath and admitted, "The reason that I gave you up is that I didn't want to be a mother. I have never wanted to be one. And that hasn't changed in 30 years."

Emma's eyes widened in shock before she composed herself enough to ask, "Then why in the bloody hell did you agree to talk to me and Nick?"

"I wanted to put the past behind me," Sharon told her.

Understanding then dawned on Emma, "You never wanted a relationship with me. You only acted like you did because you knew it's what I wanted – you thought it would be the only way I would agree to meet you. You only wanted to see that the daughter you abandoned actually made a decent life for herself, and then you were never going to speak to me again."

"Nice work, detective," Sharon answered dryly.

Emma then stood up from the table and said, "Then I'll just stop wasting both of our times. I hope you have a nice life, Sharon."

She headed then headed toward the door, but stopped as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

She turned back around and said, "You know, I was an idiot to think I could have a mother-daughter relationship again. I guess the only way I'll have it is remembering what I had with Ruth for those six-and-a-half years that she was in my life. She is my real mother. You will never be. But then again, I guess that's what you wanted."

Emma turned and abruptly left, but not in enough time that Sharon didn't see the tears that began rolling down Emma's cheeks.


	15. Our Little Miracle

_Build our own family_

 _One day at a time_

 _Ten little toes, painted {blue} room_

 _Our beautiful baby looks just like you_

 _-From the Ground Up, Dan + Shay_

 _*Song Note: In the song, they had a little girl. But I LOVE this song, and I really wanted to use it. So, I switched "pink" to "blue" to make it work_.

A few weeks later, Emma had relinquished the fact that she would never have a relationship with Sharon. It had been more difficult than Emma thought it would be, but she knew that she couldn't dwell on it. She instead just focused on being the best mother that she could be, especially with her due date being two weeks away.

She was currently putting the finishing touches on Anna Elizabeth's birthday cake. The rather large garage had been converted into a party space, making for one very excited little girl who was turning eight.

Just as Emma was about to carry the cake out to the garage, she had a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. She bent over and winced just as Mary Margaret came into the kitchen.

When Emma stood up straight, the blonde received a knowing look from her sister-in-law. Mary Margaret observed, "Emma, I think you might be in labor," slightly worried.

Emma's eyes widened as she said, "I'm not due for another two weeks."

"it isn't an exact science, Emma. Jamie was three weeks early, and Evie was a week late," Mary Margaret explained calmly.

Emma sighed before she spoke, "Even if I am, that's the first contraction I've had. Doesn't it take, like hours?"

"Yes. But you need to relax, and I don't think a room full of excited 8 year olds will accomplish that," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I'm not staying secluded in here. I'm celebrating my daughter's birthday," Emma argued.

"She'll have plenty of other birthdays, Emma. I'm sure that Anna Elizabeth will understand," Mary Margaret reasoned.

"Please, Mary Margaret? Our lives have been kind of crazy since I found out I was pregnant, and since I started looking for my parents. And you know how much work taking care of a baby is – I just want Anna Elizabeth to have this," Emma pleaded.

Mary Margaret sighed as she said, "You are entirely too stubborn for your own good." She then conceded to Emma's pleas, "But I understand."

Emma gave her a grateful smile in return. She then said, "And please don't tell Killian. He's been stressed out, too – I don't want him to worry."

Mary Margaret considered her words before she nodded. She then pulled Emma in for a hug.

When they pulled away, Emma asked, "What was that for?"

"You are a wonderful wife and mother, Emma," Mary Margaret told her with a smile.

Emma smiled in return before they both headed to the garage.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The party was a success, and a bright smile never left Anna Elizabeth's face. The food, presents, decorations, and the company were everything an eight-year-old girl could want.

While the sight warmed Emma's heart, it was getting harder and harder to hide the labor pains.

David, Mary Margaret, and the kids were getting ready to leave. Emma had gone in the house to get Evie.

Evie hugged Anna Elizabeth and Emma goodbye before sprinting to the door.

Anna Elizabeth then said, "My party was the best!" with a bright smile.

"I'm glad that you…" Emma was cut off by another contraction. This one was the worst one yet, and she knew that she needed to get to the hospital.

Emma tried not to cry out in pain so that she wouldn't worry Anna Elizabeth, but she couldn't contain it, "AHH!"

"What's wrong?" Anna Elizabeth exclaimed worriedly.

"The baby's coming. Go get Killian," Emma told her.

Anna Elizabeth didn't want to leave Emma. She could see that she was hurting, and she wanted to help her.

At Anna Elizabeth's still motion, Emma said firmly, "Go Now."

Emma then let out another cry of pain, and Anna Elizabeth ran through the house, screaming, "Daddy!" at the top of her lungs.

Killian heard her as soon as he walked in. He bent down, and she ran into his arms.

She worriedly stammered, "The baby…hurting…screaming…my room…mommy."

Killian's eyes widened as he instantly pieced together her words.

He quickly got up and rushed to Anna Elizabeth's room to find Emma sitting the bed, breathing through her contractions.

He bent down and took her face in his hands as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me when you first starting having pain?"

Emma groaned as she reminded him, "We don't have time for this – get me to the hospital. NOW."

Killian nodded as he helped her up and put an arm around her waist. As they walked into the living room, Anna Elizabeth was standing in the middle of it, looking worried, confused, and lost all at the same time.

Killian then told her, "Love, I need you to go to our room and grab the bag that is on the trunk. I need you to hurry and bring it to the truck."

Anna Elizabeth nodded and ran to Killian and Emma's bedroom.

A few minutes later, Killian was speeding to the hospital. They all burst through the emergency room door, and the nurses immediately began tending to Emma.

One of them took the bag, while another began to take Anna Elizabeth to the play room.

However, she stubborn little girl refused to go, "I don't want to go! I want to see my mommy Emma!" as she tugged on Killian's pant leg, making him unable to follow Emma.

He bent down on Anna Elizabeth's level and explained, "You have to go Anna Elizabeth. She'll be fine – she's just having the baby. I promise you can see her later – Uncle David and Aunt Mary Margaret will be here soon to stay with you." He didn't know how he managed to say all that calmly.

Anna Elizabeth nodded and went with the nurse.

Just as Killian began to head off to be with Emma, he realized that David and Mary Margaret hadn't been contacted.

"Bloody hell," Killian cursed out loud, receiving not-so-friendly looks from the mothers in the emergency room.

He quickly reached for his cell phone when he realized he didn't have it.

He ran to the desk and asked the nurse, "Can you contact David Nolan?"

"I'll need the number," the nurse said.

Killian was frustrated as he told her, "I don't know the number right now. He's the bloody sheriff – you should have it."

"Why do you need to contact the sheriff?"

Killian groaned as he explained, "My wife is in labor, and he's her brother."

Before the nurse could say anything, Killian heard David's voice, "I'm here, Killian. Go – Emma needs you."

Killian barely acknowledged his presence as he ran down the hall.

When he found Emma's room, she yelled, "Killian! Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, love. I was…" but was cut off by Emma's scream.

Just then, Dr. Whale was shoving a pair of scrubs at him.

"Go change. When you get back, Emma will be calmer."

"What the bloody hell are you going to do to her?" Killian asked frustrated.

Whale rolled his eyes before he replied, "She requested an epidural to ease the pain. It'll help – although she'll be she'll be in labor longer. But she would have been in labor a long time anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Killian questioned.

"Labor typically takes longer with first time mothers, and the epidural will make it longer because we'll have to wait for it to take effect."

At another one of Emma's screams, Killian rushed off to the nearest bathroom.

Shortly after Killian came back into the room, Emma's water broke. One of the nurses gave her the epidural, and they continued to monitor her contractions.

After several hours, Emma was exhausted, not to mention cranky. She was getting frustrated that it was taking so long, despite Dr. Whale's assurance that it was normal. While Emma was grateful for Killian's hand squeezing hers and his lips pressed against her temple, she just wanted all of this to be over. She wanted to hold her son in her arms. Finally, after nine hours of labor – at one o'clock in the morning – it was time to push. Unfortunately, the epidural had worn off, and there was no time to give her another one.

"Alright, Emma, push!" Dr. Whale told her.

Emma did as told as she let out a cry of pain and held a death grip on Killian's hand.

After a few more pushes, Whale said, "I can see his head. All I need is one final push."

Emma nodded before she strained once more and then heard the cries filling the room.

"You did it, love," Killian told her and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Emma smiled as her breathing returned to normal, and she fell back against the pillow. She sat up once the nurse placed the blue bundle in her arms a few minutes later. The nurse then said, "You have a beautiful son, Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Congratulations."

As soon as Emma looked down, her exhaustion was temporarily forgotten. She had carried this amazing gift – this little miracle –for nine months, and now she was holding him in her arms.

"Hey, Liam. I'm so glad to finally meet you," Emma spoke softly to the baby before she kissed his forehead.

She then heard Killian's voice beside her, "As am I, son." She could hear the pride in his voice.

She then asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

Killian nodded with a bright smile before Emma passed the blue bundle to him.

Killian cradled his head gently. The smile never left his face as he continued to gaze at his son. Liam was looking back at him with bright blue eyes.

"Well, Swan, it seems that the blue eyes of the Jones family has been passed down to this little lad."

When he didn't hear her reply, he looked over and saw that she was sound asleep.

Just then, he heard the nurse's voice, "Mr. Jones? The baby needs to go to the nursery."

"If it's…" but his answer was cut off by a yawn.

"Let me take him – we'll take good care of him. You're exhausted," the nurse pointed out.

Killian nodded as he handed Liam to her.

He then said, "Emma did all the work – I was just here for moral support."

"Which is just as important," the nurse reminded him with a smile.

Killian smiled back at her.

She then said, "If you want, I can bring him back in a few hours where he'll be here when you wake up."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you," Killian replied.

The nurse nodded before she left the room.

Killian yawned again as he glanced around the room and spied a couch against the wall.

He looked over at Emma, who had rolled over on her side and was softly snoring.

He softly kissed her cheek before going over to the couch to lay down. Despite the fact that it was the most uncomfortable couch he had been on, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Emma woke up to the sound of her husband talking to their son.

"You're a hungry little lad, aren't you?"

She then watched as he placed the bottle aside, and then proceeded to burp Liam. When he was finished, Killian adjusted Liam's position in his arms.

Emma smiled as she heard Killian begin talking to their baby boy again.

"Do you know who you're named after? Two very important men in mine and your mother's lives – our brothers. They're both strong – and stubborn. Both of them were always there for us. I think you'll live up to the name.

Unfortunately, you won't get to meet your Uncle Liam. I wish you could though – he would have loved you so much. But you will get to meet his daughter – she's your sister. But maybe that's a conversation for when you're much older."

Killian then took his finger and touched Liam's hand. Liam wrapped his hand around his daddy's finger and wouldn't let go.

Emma could see the emotion on her husband's face as he told their son, "There was a time where I thought I'd never be a father. And then Anna Elizabeth became mine, and I questioned myself every day. And I still do. But fatherhood is one of the best things to happen to me, and I promise you, my little Liam, that I will always be here to take care of you. I loved you from the moment your mother told me about you, and I'll never stop."

The baby just stared at him before he smiled a little smile.

Killian smiled back at him as he said, "Well, lad, you may have my eyes and dark hair, but I think you'll have your mother's smile. Though I didn't know it, I think I fell for her the first time I saw that beautiful smile."

Emma then decided to make her presence known, "And I think I fell for you the first time I looked into your eyes."

Killian then turned and asked her, "How long have you been awake, love?"

"Since you stopped feeding him," Emma answered.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Killian asked worriedly.

Emma gave him a reassuring smile as she said, "Of course not."

Killian nodded before he spoke, "I just wanted to make sure you got enough rest after being up since 8 am yesterday, and then being in labor for nine hours."

"I'm fine. Our little guy was just being a little stubborn about getting here."

Killian answered gently, "Emma, love, you know what Dr. Whale said that it was perfectly normal."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't have to go through it," Emma pointed out with crossed arms. She then took a deep, calming breath and surmised, "I am kind of surprised thought – he was two weeks early, yet he didn't come until the next day after I went into labor."

"Well, love, I think that might be because he is stubborn, and he refused to share a birthday," Killian told her before he teased, "I can't imagine where he would have gotten that from."

Emma couldn't but chuckle softly at that.

She then sat up and kissed both Liam and Killian.

"What was that for, love?"

"Our beautiful son. He is the best part of both of us, and I'm so happy to be his mom," Emma told him.

"Even with the long days and sleepless nights ahead?"

Emma caressed his cheek with one of her hands and said, "You bet. Because we'll be doing this together."

Killian smiled at her before he leaned in for a gentle kiss. As they parted, Liam started to squirm a little in Killian's arms.

"Hmm… I think it's Mommy's turn," Killian said just before he passed the baby to Emma.

Emma adjusted him in her arms and began to rock him. She was surprised that he didn't fall asleep and told Killian as much.

"Well, love, even though he's only about ten hours old, he's probably too excited to sleep. He knows he has a whole slew of uncles, aunts, and cousins to meet, along with his big sister."

As if on cue, David opened the door. He said, "I'll visit my new nephew later, but I had to drop off a certain someone who is very excited to meet her little brother."

Killian then went over to the door and saw Anna Elizabeth standing outside.

Killian stepped out and got down on Anna Elizabeth's level, and she whispered, "Uncle David said I have to be quiet for the baby."

Killian smiled as he told her, "You don't have to whisper, love, but he is right. Babies have sensitive ears."

Anna Elizabeth nodded as she simply asked, "Is Mommy okay?"

Killian once again smiled because it was the first time that Anna Elizabeth had called Emma "Mommy" without her being in a state of fear or adding her name to the end of it.

"She's fine, love. You can see her and Liam, now."

Anna Elizabeth nodded excitedly. She and Killian both said their goodbyes to David before walking in the room.

Killian moved the chair closer to Emma's bed and sat down before pulling Anna Elizabeth into his lap.

Emma smiled as she said, "Hey, Liam. There's someone I want you to meet. This is your big sister, Anna Elizabeth."

Anna Elizabeth stared at the baby for a moment before she said, "He's so little!"

Emma and Killian both held in a chuckle before Killian explained, "All babies are that size when they're born. You were that little, too."

"I was?" she asked surprised.

"Aye, you were. I held you shortly after you were born – although I was a bit scared."

"Why?" the little girl asked.

"You were the first baby I had held, love," Killian told her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she looked back and forth between Killian and Emma. She settled her gaze on Emma and asked, "Can I hold Liam?"

Emma shared a look with Killian before she answered, "Sure, kid," with a smile.

Killian then stood up and set Anna Elizabeth in the chair. He showed her how to position her arms before taking Liam from Emma. As he gently placed him in Anna Elizabeth's arms, he told her, "Be sure to support his head, Anna Elizabeth."

Anna Elizabeth nodded as she carefully and gently adjusted him in her arms with Killian's help. He then stayed crouched beside her.

Without any prompting from Killian or Emma, Anna Elizabeth smiled at the baby as she began talking to him, "Hey, Liam. I'm gonna be the best big sister, ever. I'm gonna read to you and play with you and help Mommy and Daddy take care of you. I love you so much." She then softly planted a kiss on his forehead.

When she pulled back, Liam offered that same little smile.

Anna Elizabeth's mouth fell open at the sight as wide smiles enveloped Killian and Emma's faces.

Emma then said, "That's his way of saying that he loves you too, Anna Elizabeth."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly at that before she asked, "When can we bring him home?"

"Whenever we're ready," Killian told her with a smile.

Just then Liam started crying. Anna Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear as she asked worriedly, "What did I do? Did I hurt him?"

Kilian quickly stood up and took the baby from her and handed him to Emma.

The blonde then said, "He's okay, kid. His diaper just needs changing."

Killian further explained, "You see, love, babies can't talk, so when they need something, they cry."

Anna Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

Emma then suggested, "How about you two go on to the waiting room, and I'll meet you once I change Liam and get dressed."

"Sounds like a plan, love," Killian told her with a smile. He kissed her cheek before he and Anna Elizabeth left the room.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That night, Emma and Killian had settled into bed. The baby monitor was in place on Emma's nightstand.

Just before they drifted over to sleep, they heard a voice through the monitor, "Are you asleep, Liam?"

Killian and Emma exchanged a look before they ventured into the nursery to see what Anna Elizabeth was up to.

When they saw what was happening, their hearts were warmed. They never alerted their little girl of their presence as she talked to her little brother from the rocking chair next to his crib.

"When you were in Mommy Emma's tummy, I read to you a lot. I think you liked it, so I'm going to read you one of the Arthur books I got for Christmas. It's one of my favorites – when you get in school, you can learn to read too. And it can be your favorite, too."

As she began reading, Killian quietly snapped a picture with his phone. He then whispered to Emma, "I think we found a picture for your locket, Swan."

Emma smiled at him and nodded.

They then both eased away from the door and walked quietly back to their room. As they crawled back into bed, they both listened to Anna Elizabeth's voice over the monitor – they were both a little surprised at how soothing and calming it sounded.

They then could tell she had finished the book. After a moment of silence, they heard her say, "Good night, Liam – I'm so happy that you're my little brother."

Killian then got up and slightly opened their door to see Anna Elizabeth closing the door on Liam's nursery. She then tiptoed across the small hall to her room. She quietly opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her.

When Killian crawled back into bed, Emma had a wide smile on her face.

"What is it, love?"

Emma took a breath before she began, "I know that Anna Elizabeth was so excited for Liam while I was pregnant, and she always wanted to engage with him. I know she said she wanted to help, but I was sort of afraid that all of that would go away once he was actually born."

"And now?" Killian asked.

Emma's smile returned as she answered, "Now, I know that Anna Elizabeth will be a great big sister to Liam."

"Well, she's already more involved with him than I was with Belle," Killian said with a lopsided grin.

Emma rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "Now, Killian, you know that you doted on Belle. It was only when she got older that you felt the need to mess with her constantly."

"It is the job of older brothers to mess with their younger sisters," Killian reminded her.

Emma grinned and shook her head before she said, "You are incorrigible."

"I know I am," Killian agreed with that same lopsided grin.

Emma couldn't help but smile before she said, "Well, we better sleep while we can. I'm sure that Liam will be up in a few hours."

"You are right, Swan. Good night, love," Killian told her.

"Good night, Killian," Emma said before they both drifted off to sleep in anticipation of what life with a newborn would bring.

 _*Hey, y'all! I just wanted to let you all know that this story is coming to end. There will be one more chapter after this one, and then there will be an epilogue also.. I think you'll enjoy it_ _J_


	16. Mending Fences

Emma was holding her two-month-old baby in her arms as she let Anna Elizabeth give him his bottle.

After Liam had downed all of the milk, Emma said, "Ok, kid, if you could please go put the bottle in the sink."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she sprinted to the kitchen as Emma burped the baby.

When the small blonde came back into the living room, she asked, "Is it time for him to sleep now?"

Emma nodded before she told Anna Elizabeth, "I'll go put him down for his nap, and you can go do your homework."

Anna Elizabeth gave Emma an odd look as she told her, "It's Friday, Mommy Emma."

Emma furrowed her brows for a minute before she realized that Anna Elizabeth was right.

"Well, then, you can just go play," Emma told her with a smile.

Emma came back and settled on the couch and watched Anna Elizabeth put a puzzle together. She then started to think about how the small blonde had referred to her. She was still getting used to calling someone Mommy and Daddy again and often added their names to the end of it. Emma didn't mind though because hearing Anna Elizabeth call her "Mommy" in any form was music to her ears.

Anna Elizabeth drew Emma out of her thoughts when she asked, "Are you going to bring Liam with you when you go back to being a cop with Uncle David?"

"No – he'll be staying in the daycare with Mrs. Ashley," Emma answered.

Ms. Merriweather had run an amazing daycare center for just about as long as anyone could remember, but she retired a few months ago. Since Ashley had run one in her old hometown, she gladly took it over. Emma couldn't be more relieved that it was someone she knew she could trust.

"Won't you miss him?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"Of course I will. But I'll still get to see and take care of him every day," Emma smiled as she explained, although she knew how hard it would be in reality. She loved working, and she wouldn't want to quit; however, she would also miss being with her baby boy.

Just then, Emma and Anna Elizabeth both turned toward the door as they heard it open.

"How are my two favorite lasses and little lad?" Killian asked as he walked into the living room. He then kissed both Emma and Anna Elizabeth on their forehead.

"Liam is sleeping, Daddy Killian," Anna Elizabeth pointed out.

Killian then sat down on the floor and told her, "Thank you for telling me, love."

He then asked, "What did you help Mommy fix for dinner?"

Emma's eyes widened before she buried her face in her hands. She then lifted her head back up and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Killian."

Killian then got up from the floor and moved on the couch beside his wife.

"It's alright, love. It's not the end of the world," Killian assured her.

"But I always cook dinner," Emma reminded him.

"You took that upon yourself, Swan. I don't expect it from you," he pointed out.

Emma sighed before she said, "I know, but I want to do it."

"You were rather preoccupied with our newborn, Emma. Don't worry about dinner – we can just order a pizza," Killian told her.

"I love pizza!" Anna Elizabeth added excitedly.

"It's settled then, Killian said with a smile before he took out his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth were sitting down at the kitchen table digging into a pepperoni pizza.

Killian asked Anna Elizabeth, "How was school today, love?"

"We took all our tests, and then I read my book," she answered.

"Were you the only one reading?" Killian then asked.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she explained, "I was the first one done."

"You didn't rush through the tests, did you?" Killian questioned.

"They was all easy tests," Anna Elizabeth told him.

Killian and Emma exchanged a smile before Killian said, "That's very good, love." He then ran his fingers through her blonde curls.

Liam's cries were then heard from the nursery.

Emma made a move to get up, but Killian placed his hand on her arm and said, "I got it, love."

"You sure? You've been working all day," Emma pointed out.

"As have you, Swan," Killian reminded her before he went to go check on their son.

Emma and Anna Elizabeth had finished their pizza while Killian's was still sitting almost entirely uneaten.

"Is Daddy going to eat his pizza?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure he will – I think he's just spending some time with Liam," Emma told her.

The small blonde nodded before she questioned, "Can I go play with Penny?"

"Sure, kid," Emma answered with a smile.

Anna Elizabeth returned her smile before sprinting off to the backyard.

Emma then placed Killian's pizza on the stove to keep it warm before she made her way to Liam's nursery.

She found Killian rocking their son as he told him, "You know, lad, I think my favorite part of the day is coming home and seeing your mother and sister and holding you in my arms."

Emma smiled as she said, "I think it's my favorite, too."

Killian looked up at her before back down to their son and saying, "And here's your beautiful mother now."

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed at his words, making Killian question, "What?"

"Killian, I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas today – I wouldn't have changed my shirt if Liam hadn't spit up on it. My hair is a mess, and I don't think I've worn make-up in the last two months. And I'm running on about four hours of sleep. I don't think that qualifies as beautiful," Emma told him with crossed arms.

Killian placed Liam in his crib before walking over to Emma and kissing her passionately. He wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist and then titled his head to deepen the kiss. Emma stalled for a moment before she responded and wrapped both arms around his neck as she ran one her hands through his dark locks.

When they pulled away, Emma breathed out, "Not that I'm complaining, but that was…unexpected."

Killian genuinely smiled at her as he said, "You are so beautiful, Emma. Even with motherhood taking its toll – I happen to think that it suits you quite well, love. It's just evidence of our amazing lives together, and I wouldn't want you any other way. You are every bit as breathtaking now as you were on our wedding day."

Emma never ceased to be amazed her husband's sincerity. She returned his smile before she wrapped him in a hug.

When they pulled away, she said, "Thank you, Killian."

"Of course, love. Though it isn't necessary – it requires little effort to compliment your beauty," he told her.

Emma caressed his cheek with her hand just as Anna Elizabeth ran in the nursery and whispered, "Will you help me finish my puzzle, Daddy?"

Killian bent down on her level and smiled as he answered, "I'd love to, Anna Elizabeth. But let me finish eating, first."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before sprinting off to the living room.

Twenty minutes later, Anna Elizabeth was sprawled out on her stomach while Killian was sitting cross-legged on the floor putting together the puzzle.

Suddenly, Anna Elizabeth exclaimed, "I finished Tinker Bell!" She then turned to Emma on the couch and said, "Look, Mommy!"

She then furrowed her brows and questioned, "Mommy Emma?"

Killian then looked up to find that his wife had fallen asleep, so he explained, "She's sleeping, Anna Elizabeth."

"Already?"

"Taking care of a baby is a lot of work, love," Killian pointed out.

Anna Elizabeth nodded just as Killian made a move to get up, earning another question from his inquisitive little girl, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Mommy to our bed so she'll be more comfortable," Killian answered.

Anna Elizabeth nodded in response before she went back to her puzzle.

Killian then gently secured one arm under Emma's leg and the other around her waist. He carefully lifted her from the couch and carried her to their bedroom. He moved the covers back before laying her down. She never moved as Killian brought the covers up to her chin.

"Good night, my love," Killian said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

As he walked back into the living room, he noticed that Anna Elizabeth was gone, and he heard crying from the nursery.

When Killian walked into his son's room, he saw his eight-year-old, with outstretched arms, standing on the rocking chair trying to calm Liam.

He instantly assessed the situation and grabbed Anna Elizabeth from the chair, much to her frustration.

Before she could argue though, Killian picked up Liam and began rocking him.

When Killian turned back to face Anna Elizabeth, she was standing with crossed arms.

"I wanted to help, Daddy Killian," she pointed out.

"I know you were, love, and I'm glad that you want to, but you shouldn't try to pick him up and handle him by yourself," Killian explained.

"I can do it," Anna Elizabeth stubbornly told Killian, reminding him of his brother.

Killian sighed as he sat down in the rocking chair and motioned for her to come to him.

"Listen, Anna Elizabeth, it means so much to me that you see Liam as your baby brother and that you want to be a good big sister. But whether you like or not, you are still a little girl. And babies are very delicate, and I don't want you to hurt him without meaning to. That's why me or your au… mommy needs to be here if you want to hold him. Do you understand, love?"

After a few moments, Anna Elizabeth uncrossed her arms and said, "I understand, Daddy," and looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

Killian smiled at her while trying to keep his emotions in check. While he knew his brother wouldn't mind his little girl calling him "Daddy," it was so hard for Killian. Even though it had been four years, it was difficult knowing that Anna Elizabeth would never call Liam "Daddy" again.

Killian shook his head from his thoughts and focused on the baby boy in his arms.

"I think that someone needs his diaper changed."

"Do you want me to help?" Anna Elizabeth piped up.

"Uh, I think I can handle it, love. Why don't you go gather your things to get a bath," Killian answered.

Anna Elizabeth nodded in response before sprinting to her room.

Once Killian had changed Liam's diaper, he gently kissed his forehead before laying him down in his crib.

"Good night, my little lad. Daddy loves you very much," Killian told him with a smile before turning out the light and going to check on Anna Elizabeth.

When Anna Elizabeth came out of the bathroom half an hour later, Killian quickly changed the channel from where he had been watching NCIS.

As Anna Elizabeth sat down, she asked, "What are we going to watch?"

"Well," Killian began as he continued flipping through the channels. He then stopped and asked, "How about Finding Nemo?"

Anna Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "P Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!"

"What, love?" Killian asked.

"That's the address where the dentist took Nemo to live in the fish tank," Anna Elizabeth pointed out.

"Ah, of course. Thank you for reminding me, Anna Elizabeth," Killian told her while resisting the urge to chuckle.

She nodded before she asked, "Can I have a pet Nemo and Dory fish?"

"You already have Penny, Anna Elizabeth. That's the only pet you need."

Anna Elizabeth sighed and conceded, "Okay."

Killian then poked her side, making her giggle, before he told her, "Come on, Anna Elizabeth, you know you love Penny. And I also know how much you love this movie, so no sad faces, okay?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded before turning her full attention to the TV.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

The next morning, Emma woke up and stretched, feeling surprisingly well-rested.

She rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She was surprised when she saw that it was almost ten.

When she set her phone down, she saw a small piece of paper with Killian's cursive writing on it.

She picked up the note and read aloud.

 _Swan,_

 _I've taken the kids to the grocery store. We needed some things, and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you. See you when I get home._

 _Love, Killian_

Emma smiled at the note before throwing it into the nearby trashcan.

She decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet to take a warm shower.

When Emma emerged thirty minutes later, she heard Anna Elizabeth animatedly talking to Killian.

As Emma stepped in the kitchen, Anna Elizabeth exclaimed, "Good morning, Mommy! Daddy said you needed sleep. Are you all awake now?"

"I am. Did you help your unc…Daddy get all that we needed at the store?"

Anna Elizabeth nodded, "I also sang to Liam. He liked it."

"That's great, kid," Emma told her with a smile.

She then looked up to her husband and asked, "So, you were okay with both of them by yourself?"

Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes before he replied, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of our children, Swan."

Emma couldn't help but giggle before Killian added, "I need to finish grabbing the groceries if you can handle things here." A teasing smile then made its way on his face.

Emma shook her head as she watched him walk out of the door.

Killian arrived in the open garage and had gotten the few bags. He was about to go in the house when he saw an unrecognizable car pull up on the paved driveway.

He placed the groceries aside and walked over to the vehicle.

"Can I help…" Killian began but trailed off when he saw who it was. Sharon.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Killian yelled at her.

She took a deep breath before she answered, "I came to see Emma."

"Do you really think I'd let you see her after how you treated her?" Killian angrily asked.

"Look, I understand that I hurt Emma, and I do feel terrible," Sharon explained.

"Ah, so you want to clear your conscience, and then you'll go back to your life. Is that it?" Killian retorted.

"I can see why you'd think that, but I want to genuinely get to know her," Sharon told him.

"That's what you lead us to believe the first time. Why should I believe you now?"

Sharon took another deep breath before she said, "You just have to know that it was a lot to take in. Surely you can imagine how difficult it was to be confronted with something I thought was in my past."

Killian took a moment to consider her words before he pointed out, "Imagine what it was like for Emma. Having to relive her time spent in foster care and those feelings of not being good enough for anyone. And then she finds out that her mother never even wanted her."

"Then why did you agree to let her find us?" Sharon suddenly questioned.

Killian sighed before he began, "In case you haven't noticed, Emma is rather stubborn." He paused a moment before he continued, "I lost both of my parents when I was 13."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sharon added.

Killian nodded before he started again, "My brother is the one who took care of my younger sister and I, and it was really hard on all of us. I would give my hand to be able to talk to my parents again. So, you can see why I wanted Emma to have that chance."

Sharon considered her words but before she could speak, Emma, with Liam in her arms, came to see what was keeping her husband.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sharon standing in the driveway.

Killian then went over to her, and Emma asked, "What is she doing here?"

"She says she wants to try to make amends and try to get to know you," Killian told her unconvincingly.

"You don't think she's sincere?" Emma questioned.

"Why should I?" Killian retorted.

"Maybe she had a change of heart. I don't think she would travel halfway across the country just to make herself feel better," Emma pointed out.

Killian scoffed at the idea before he asked, "You sure about that, Swan?"

"Well, I guess there's one way to find out," Emma replied before she handed Liam to Killian.

As she began walking toward Sharon, Killian stopped her, "What are you doing, Emma?"

"What does it look like?" Emma answered as she turned to face him.

"I won't let you get hurt again," Killian told her.

"I'm going to get hurt if I don't have the chance to talk to her – I'll live with regret if I don't at least give her a chance," Emma pointed out.

"Give her a chance to what? Tell you what you want to hear?" Killian retorted.

At that point, Emma was frustrated, "I'm not a child, Killian. You can't stop me from doing this. I thought you understood."

Killian sighed as he spoke, "I do understand, love."

"Then go inside and let me talk to her," Emma said with her hands planted on her hips.

Killian sighed before reluctantly agreed. He cast Sharon a distrustful look before going inside.

When Emma made her way over to her mother, Sharon commented, "He doesn't seem too happy."

"He isn't – he wants to protect me from getting hurt," Emma explained.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't the only one," Sharon quipped.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I didn't know where you lived, so I stopped by the police station. And the sheriff – your brother – full on interrogated me," Sharon explained.

Emma shook her head but couldn't help the slight smile that made its way on her face before she said, "Yeah, I've always thought that I wasn't sure who was more protective – Killian or David."

Sharon returned Emma's smile before she said, "This might not mean much, if anything, to you, but for what it's worth, I am glad that you found a family."

Emma studied her for a minute before she said, "I believe you."

"Good," Sharon simply replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Emma asked, "Do you want to go to the park? We can have some privacy there."

"I think that's a good idea," Sharon conceded.

"Great. Let me just go inside and grab my phone… and tell Killian, who has hopefully calmed down."

Sharon nodded before she watched Emma walk back inside.

Ten minutes later, Emma and Sharon had arrived at the park.

Emma brought them to a quiet, secluded section of the park where they sat down on a bench.

Sharon broke the silence, "I want to start off with an apology. I'm so sorry for what I said – I wasn't very gracious to you."

"It's alright. It is a lot to take in," Emma began before she continued, "You'll have to excuse me, but I don't see the point in dragging this out. I feel like you have an explanation to offer."

"You really are good at reading people," Sharon commented.

"Always have been – it's one of the reasons why I wanted to be a cop," Emma told her.

Sharon nodded before she admitted, "I'm still not sure about being a mother, but I do want to get to know you, Emma."

"I appreciate your honesty," Emma stated. She carefully considered her words before she asked, "Is there a deeper reason why you never wanted to be a mother?"

Sharon nodded before she began, "My dad left when I was two years old. As I got older, my mother blamed me. It got so bad that I left when I was 15, and she didn't try to stop me – she even gave me the money for a bus ticket to New York City. I was determined to finish school, and my mother made sure I had everything I needed to transfer schools."

"Is that the last time you heard from her?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it was. I managed to get a job and was able to support myself. I worked as a waitress in a diner near the school. It was really difficult for a while, but then something happened that made me forget how difficult my life was."

"Dad?" Emma questioned.

Sharon nodded before she spoke, "Yeah. We were so in love."

"I know you guys started fighting all the time. What were the fights about?" Emma asked.

"We didn't start fighting until almost a year after we had gotten married. Nick wanted a family, and I didn't. I knew I wasn't fit to be a mother, and I honestly loved it being just me and Nick. I didn't think it would be fair to subject a child to that – I didn't want him or her to resent me like I did my mother. As much as Nick wanted to understand, he couldn't because he was so close to his parents," Sharon explained.

"And then you guys got divorced, and you found out that you were pregnant," Emma surmised.

"I didn't even know until I was almost four months along. I'm not sure you could imagine my shock when I was there for a simple checkup. Unfortunately, I couldn't argue because I knew that it was possible."

Emma nodded before she asked, "I may be overstepping, but…"

"You want to know why I didn't tell Nick when you clearly know how good of a father he is – and would have been," Sharon interrupted.

Emma only nodded in response.

"I knew that he would want us to be a family, and I didn't. I knew I was better on my own. I knew I could never be what he wanted me to be – I was trying to protect him," Sharon said.

"I'm guessing that Dylan understands what Nick couldn't," Emma surmised.

"He does. Although I was hesitant to start anything with him. Part of me just knew I would run if things got too serious," Sharon admitted. She then continued, "Especially after I opened up to him about my past. I was sure he would leave after I told him I purposefully gave my…you away without telling your father that you existed, but he didn't. And it scared me."

Emma smiled slightly as she said, "That sounds familiar. I think perhaps we have more in common than perhaps either of us realized."

"I think you're right," Sharon began. She then carefully asked, "I know my past doesn't excuse how I treated you, but do you at least understand where I was coming from?"

"Better than you might think," Emma told her.

Sharon nodded with a slight smile.

Emma then gathered her courage – and emotions – and asked, "So, um, did you just leave me at an orphanage or something?"

"Uh, no. The nurses knew I had planned on giving you up for adoption. The doctor who delivered you tried to get me to change my mind, but I knew I couldn't be a mother. I didn't even hold you –or even saw what you looked like – before they took you away. I filled out your birth certificate, and that's the last I dealt with being a mother – until now," Sharon explained.

Emma sat in silence for several minutes, processing everything, before she asked, "This may be a long shot, but do you remember how you came up with my name?"

Sharon thought for a moment before she said, "I actually do. I was staying in this boarding house in Boston while I was pregnant and putting myself through design school. The woman who ran the house loved to crochet. One day she asked me what I was going to name my baby. The first name that came to mind was "Emma" because I had been reading that book by…"

"Jane Austen," Emma supplied.

Sharon looked surprised for a moment before she continued, "Uh, yeah. Anyways, the owner, I think her name was Joanna, insisted on making a baby blanket. I sent it with you – I'm not sure what happened to it."

At that point, Emma was struggling to hold back to tears as she said, "I have it – the blanket."

"You do?" Sharon questioned.

"Yeah. It's actually what made me want to find my parents," Emma told her.

"Really?"

Emma nodded in response before she spoke, "It was the only thing – besides a necklace that Dad gave you – that I had from my parents."

"And those things gave you hope," Sharon surmised.

"Now you sound like my sister-in-law, Mary Margaret," Emma said with a chuckle.

Sharon chuckled as well before she became serious, "And now you have your father."

She then took a deep breath before she spoke, "Like I said before, I'm still not sure about the whole being a mother thing, but can we be friends? I know it's not what you wanted…"

Emma cut her off, "It's perfect," with a smile.

Sharon smiled back at Emma. She then surprised the blonde by pulling her in for a hug. Emma stilled for a moment before she returned it.

When they pulled away, Sharon said, "Look, Emma, you have to believe that when I gave you away, I was trying to do what was best for you. I wanted you to have the mother and the family that I couldn't give you. I'm so sorry that you weren't adopted until you were 14. I thought I was giving you your best chance."

Emma then took Sharon's hands in hers as she said, "I'm not going to lie to you – I hated being shuffled around those foster homes, and all the emotional baggage I carried around because of it. Any kid would. But I wouldn't change a thing. It's like I told you when we first met – that path led me to Ruth and David. It eventually led me to Kilian and my own children. I'm not mad at you anymore – I forgive you."

Sharon stared at her with widened eyes as she questioned, "You do?" She then added, "I know we're going to work on, you know, us, but I didn't expect your forgiveness so soon – or at all, really."

"I learned a long time ago that forgiving people and moving on – no matter how badly I've been hurt – is the only way to be truly happy. Everyone makes mistakes, and holding on to anger will only hurt you in the end," Emma told her.

Sharon considered her words before she said, "Thank you, Emma. It really does mean so much to me. As you already know, I had to learn that lesson the hard way." She then carefully considered her words before she surmised, "I have a feeling that you did too."

"Yeah, I did," Emma admitted. She then suggested, "It's quite a long story, though. Why don't we have lunch, and then I'll tell you about it."

"I would love that, but I know we wouldn't be alone. Not that it's a bad thing, but your husband doesn't like me very much," Sharon said.

"Killian can be a hot head, but he has such a big heart. He'll come around once he sees that you're sincere and that you won't hurt me anymore," Emma explained.

Sharon considered her words before she smiled in agreement.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That night, Emma was laying Liam down after his nightly bottle while Killian was watching her from the door.

"You know, Swan, you have more grace and patience than I do."

Emma looked and asked a bit confusedly, "For taking care of our baby?"

Killian shook his head before he said, "I meant with Sharon, love."

Emma replied, "Once I understood where she was coming from, it was easier to forgive her."

"Well, if anyone understands running away from their problems, it would be you, Swan," Killian surmised.

Emma nodded before she added, "If you didn't have your overprotective husband goggles on, you would understand too."

"Care to explain, love?"

"I seem to remember leaving a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed man heart-broken on the sidewalk when I left for Boston," Emma told him.

Killian considered her words before he supplied, "I think I know where this is going."

Emma smiled at him before she said, "Good."

She then added, "Remind me what you said on my doorstep. Why you weren't mad at me?"

Killian sighed as he answered, "I understood why you were scared and why you ran away because I felt the same way."

He then walked over to her and ran his hands up and down her arms as he said, "You've made your point, love. I know that I should try to be more understanding, and I'll try to forgive Sharon for hurting you."

Emma smiled at him in response.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "We've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"Indeed we have, Swan," Killian agreed.

"And we have two beautiful kids to prove it," Emma told him with a smile.

"And we'll always have them and each other to remind us of that," Killian said as he reached up to cup one of her cheeks.

"Always," Emma agreed before she closed the distance between them with a tender kiss.

As they pulled away, Killian said, "Well, I for one, am looking forward to what the future has in store for us."

"I am too," Emma said with a bright smile.

Killian then kissed her once more before they walked to their bedroom.

 _*I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Next up, the epilogue, where baby Liam is now entering first grade, and Anna Elizabeth is entering high school_ _J_


	17. Epilogue, Part One: Celebrations

_*Ok, I had a lot of story that I wanted to tell as for where our favorite couple, and their large extended family, are now. Which means, that this epilogue will be split into three separate chapters. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion(s) to this story :)_

 _Six Years Later_

"Mom? Where are you?" Anna Elizabeth yelled across the house.

"I'm doing my makeup!" Emma yelled back.

When Anna Elizabeth arrived in Killian and Emma's bathroom, she asked, "How do I look?"

Emma quickly put on the finishing touches with some light pink lipstick before she turned around and faced Anna Elizabeth.

As she did, Emma had to do a double take. Anna Elizabeth had on a knee-length light blue dress that was covered in sparkles. Her blonde curls were all pulled to one side held by a clip.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Anna Elizabeth's worried voice pulled Emma from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, kid. You just look so much like Elsa," Emma told her.

"Really?" Anna Elizabeth asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Emma answered before she ran her fingers through Anna Elizabeth's hair.

Just then, they heard Killian calling both of their names.

When they walked into the living room, Liam exclaimed, "I'm ready to graduate!" pronouncing the last word slowly.

"I can see that," Emma said with a smile as she picked up her six-year-old, clad in khakis and a white shirt.

She then asked her husband, who was leaning against the wall that opened into the hallway between the kids' rooms, "A white shirt, Killian? Really?"

"It'll be fine, love. You know we're not eating until _after_ his graduation," Killian reminded her.

"I promised Daddy I'd be careful, Mommy," Liam told Emma with those bright blue-green eyes.

Emma smiled at him as she said, "Ok, kid," before she let him down.

He then walked over to Anna Elizabeth and said, "You're sparkly, Anna Lizabeth. And pretty."

Anna Elizabeth bent down on his level and said, "Thank you, Liam," with a smile.

When she stood back up, Emma said, "I think we should get a picture of the two graduates."

"Can I get snack first?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"Love, we'll be eating in a couple hours," Killian pointed out.

"I'm 14, Dad. I'm always hungry," Anna Elizabeth told him.

Both Emma and Killian chuckled before Emma said, "You can eat a snack on the way to the school. Now, let me take this picture."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before looking around for Liam, who had found something on TV to watch.

"Come on, Liam, we're taking a picture," Anna Elizabeth told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, lad, you know that today is a special day," Killian explained.

"Because me and Anna Lizabeth are graduating!" Liam exclaimed.

"That's right, kid," Emma told him.

He then reached out his arms to his sister, who swiftly picked him up and held him against her side.

Liam wrapped his arms around Anna Elizabeth's neck and exclaimed, "We ready for the picture, Mommy and Daddy!" with a bright smile.

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly as well, and Emma snapped a couple pictures with her phone.

Anna Elizabeth then asked, "Where are the cookies?"

"Cookies?" Liam repeated.

Emma shook her head before she said, "They're in the cabinet to the left of the stove. You can each have two."

Before Emma had even finished speaking, Anna Elizabeth had grabbed some Chips Ahoy for her and her brother, and they were headed for Killian's truck.

Emma rolled her eyes before she looked over at Killian, who had a far-off look on his face.

"You alright, Killian?" Emma asked.

"Of course, love. It's just that Anna Elizabeth looks so…"

"I know. I told her earlier how much she looked like her mother," Emma told him.

Killian nodded before he said, "That, and she looks so grown up. I can't believe she'll be in high school."

Emma responded by caressing his cheek.

The moment was broken when they heard a car horn.

Emma rolled her eyes before she said, "She may be a teenager, but she still gets excited about everything like a little girl."

Killian nodded with a chuckle before he said, "Well, we better get going, Swan."

Emma nodded as well before they made their way out of the door.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Is there any class you didn't get the highest average in?" Evie asked Anna Elizabeth.

"Well, love, I think she takes after Liam and Elsa – they were both at the top of their class," Killian said.

"We may be looking at the valedictorian in four more years," Mary Margaret piped in.

"Geez, thanks guys, no pressure," Anna Elizabeth added, making everyone chuckle. They had all gathered at Killian and Emma's for a small celebration.

"Speaking of, Mary Margaret and Regina, are we doing anything for Jamie and Roland?" Emma asked.

"No, they didn't want anything," Mary Margaret said, disappointedly.

"We've been over this, Mary Margaret – they're 18-year-old boys," David pointed out.

"I know," Mary Margaret sighed.

"Mary Margaret, you've got to stop being so melodramatic. It's not like it's the first time we've been blown off," Regina pointed out.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She cares a lot more than she lets on – she's just very good at hiding it," Robin added with a grin, making Regina glare at him.

Just then, Liam came stumbling out of his room carrying Colette, Belle and August's three-year-old daughter, on his back.

Killian walked over to them and asked, "Liam, what are you doing?"

"We're going to the swing set, Daddy," Liam replied.

"And you have to carry Colette there?" Killian questioned.

"Piggy back!" Colette squealed.

Killian tried not to chuckle just as Belle came over and explained, "Colette, I think you might be too heavy for Liam to carry."

"I not big, Mommy," Colette told her.

"I can do it, Aunt Belle," Liam argued.

Both Killian and Belle shook their heads before Belle said to her daughter, "Daddy will give you a piggy back ride, later, okay?"

"Okay," Colette answered before climbing off Liam's back.

Liam then asked, "Can we go play now?"

Killian nodded and both kids sprinted to the backyard. He then turned back toward his sister to find her giggling.

"What's funny, sis?"

"I was thinking that I'm pretty sure our father and mother had that same conversation with us when we that age," Belle answered.

Killian smiled at her before he pointed out, "Yes, love, it appears our children are the spitting image of us – both in how they look and act."

"Well, the latter makes me feel bad for Emma," Belle teased, making Killian roll his eyes.

"Careful, love, you might jinx my nephew," Killian told her with a lopsided grin.

It was Belle this time who rolled her eyes as she pointed out, "Killian, I don't even know what I'm having yet."

"Perhaps, but you can never be too careful, love," Killian teased.

August then walked over and handed Belle a plate, "Here are your sweet and sour dill pickles. I'm really glad that Emma had some."

"Well, Anna Elizabeth loves them. I swear she could eat an entire jar in one day," Killian said, making both Belle and August laugh.

August then asked Killian, "Would you mind helping my dad finish our bookshelf? He has so many customer orders coming in that he hasn't had time to work on it."

"Sure, mate," Killian replied. He then observed, "But you two made sure that your house had an extra room that could work as a library, and you two had enough shelves between the two of you. Why do you need another one, now?"

Belle answered his question, "Well, you see, Killian, that little bookshop right across from the police station went out of business, and we may have gotten a little carried away."

"We?" August questioned.

Belle only grinned slyly in response as she shrugged her shoulders, making both August and Killian shake their heads.

An hour and a half later, everyone had left except August and Belle. Colette had fallen asleep while playing with Liam, and they hated to wake her.

Just then, both kids came out of Liam's room, still half-asleep.

August immediately scooped up his little girl in his arms, and she said, "I hungry, Daddy."

He pushed her wavy brown locks from her face and told her, "I know, sweetie. I'll fix us something to eat when we get home."

"You're leaving, Colette?" Liam asked sadly.

"Hey, kid, it's alright. You'll see her at Jamie and Roland's graduation tomorrow night," Emma explained.

Liam nodded in response.

Anna Elizabeth then suggested, "Hey, about I go read you some more of that book?"

Liam's eyes then lit up in excitement as he said his goodbyes to everyone before rushing off to Anna Elizabeth's room, dragging his sister behind him.

August, Belle, and Colette said their goodbyes as well before they headed out the door.

Killian and Emma then settled in on the couch. As Emma rested her head on his chest, she looked up to see a bright smile on his face.

"What is it, Killian?"

"Even though it's been over three years, I still love having my sister live seven minutes away as opposed to seven hours away," Killian told her.

"I do, too. It also makes me happy that Liam gets to play with his cousin all of the time," Emma added.

Killian nodded before he observed, "Yeah, I still remember thinking that her surprise visit wasn't the real surprise at all. I'm still not sure if the bigger news was Belle being pregnant or that she and August were moving here."

"You were so worried about their jobs and Marco," Emma reminisced.

"Ah, yes. I should have known that Belle wouldn't have just up and moved here. August, either, for that matter. They're both incredibly level-headed," Killian said.

"Unlike someone else," Emma teased. She then continued, "You were just being your typical overprotective self."

Killian rolled his eyes before he said sarcastically, "Yes, Swan, because you have never been overprotective with our children."

Emma responded by playfully smacking him in the chest.

He then pointed out, "If you recall, love, I didn't freak out when Belle told me that August had proposed five and a half years ago."

"That's only because August had told you that he was. Besides how protective you are, he knows how close you two are. And he wanted your blessing," Emma refuted.

"You know, Swan, you can rather insufferable at times," Killian told her.

Emma smiled slyly at him before she replied, "Well, it's too late to do anything about it now."

"I wouldn't want to anyway. You may drive me crazy at times, but I think I'm more crazy about you, love," Killian told her with a genuine smile.

Emma returned his smile before pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

She then began, "We can't forget to bring Liam's baseball glove next week. You know how upset he'll be if he doesn't have it at the game."

"Love, what are you talking about?" Killian asked.

Emma's eyes widened as she observed, "Don't tell me you forgot. We've been planning this trip for over a month now."

"We're going somewhere?"

"Yes!"

"Care to remind me where, darling?"

At that point, Emma had gotten really frustrated, "Killian Jones – you know how important this is. We wanted to do something really special for the kids for their graduation, and…"

Emma was cut off by Killian's laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Emma asked angrily.

"I was only joking, love. I am perfectly aware that we are spending the first part of next week in New York City. We'll sightsee a bit on Monday afternoon, and then on Tuesday, you'll take Anna Elizabeth to see _Phantom of the Opera_ on Broadway while I take Liam to a Mets game. And then on Wednesday morning, we'll come home."

Emma responded was punching Killian in the arm. It was quite forceful – Killian was almost certain that her diamond ring had left a mark.

She then said, "I can't believe you," with crossed arms.

"I just thought I'd tease you a bit, Swan. No harm in that," Killian pointed out.

Emma uncrossed her arms as she replied, "You're lucky that I'm used to your sense of humor and that I love you."

"Aye, love, I know. I love you, as well," Killian replied before kissing her cheek.

He then suggested, "Perhaps I can make you a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon for a peace offering?"

Emma said, "It's alright, Killian. A peace offering isn't necessary."

"So, you're turning down the hot chocolate?" Killian asked surprised.

Emma couldn't help but grin as she answered, "No. I want the hot chocolate, but it doesn't have to be a peace offering."

Killian shook his head before he told her, "As you wish, Swan."

A few minutes later, he had returned from the kitchen with a mug for Emma. She took a generous sip of it before setting it on the coffee table as Killian resumed his position on the couch.

As Emma leaned back against his chest, they both thought of the trip ahead of them and how proud they were of their children.


	18. Part 2: Baseball,Broadway & an Old Flame

_Rose is the name of the actress who played Tinker Bell on OUAT._

Emma knocked twice on the door to her grandfather's large ranch house that was a ten-minute drive from the city.

As he opened the door, he said, "Emma, sweetheart, it's so good to see you," before wrapping her in a hug.

As soon as they pulled away, Liam exclaimed, "Grandpa Victor!" and launched himself into his arms.

Victor picked him up and said, "Liam, my boy, how are you?"

"I graduated kindergarten and Anna Lizabeth graduated 8th grade!" Liam excitedly pointed out.

"I know, and I'm very proud of you and your sister," Victor told him as he cut his eyes over to Anna Elizabeth, who smiled brightly.

Liam then saw his grandmother, Nikki, over Victor's shoulder and began squirming. Anna Elizabeth saw her as well, and both of the kids rushed over to her.

Victor then ushered Emma and Killian inside before he shook Killian's hand.

"How is business in Storybrooke?" Victor asked.

Emma had to refrain from rolling her eyes as Killian replied, "As always, busy. There's always a project I'm working on."

"That's very good to hear," Victor replied with a smile.

Nikki then walked over and said, "Victor, I know what you're up to."

"I simply asked him about work. What's the harm in that?" Victor defended.

His wife gave him a knowing look before turning her attention to Emma and Killian.

She hugged them both tightly before she pulled away and said, "We're sorry we couldn't make it to the kids' graduation. Nicholas sends his apologies as well."

"It's perfectly alright. We understand," Killian assured her.

Nikki smiled at him before getting everyone's attention and saying, "Dinner is in the dining room. Alice prepared what I'm sure will be a wonderful meal."

"You can't cook, Grandma Nikki?" Liam asked.

Both Emma and Killian sighed and shook their heads before shooting Nikki an apologetic look.

Fortunately, Victor distracted him, "Hey, Liam, right after we eat, I'm going to take you and Anna Elizabeth to see the horses. How does that sound?"

"Horses?" Liam repeated in awe.

"That's right. But you have to eat first," Victor explained.

Liam nodded and ran off to the dining room with Anna Elizabeth right behind him.

I'm so sorry, you guys. I know that Killian and I explained it to him the last time we were here," Emma told her grandparents.

"Well, love, he is only six, and it has been over two years since we came here. We usually gather at your father's," Killian pointed out.

"I know," Emma simply replied.

Nikki then said, "Don't think any more about it," with a reassuring smile.

Emma smiled back at her before they all headed to the dining room.

After a delightful dinner, Victor took the kids to see the horses while Nikki, Emma, and Killian settled in the living room.

"He may not say it, but I know that Victor is really glad you're here. It does him good to spend time with family and get his mind off work. He's been stressed lately," Nikki told them.

"More than usual?" Emma questioned.

"I won't bore you with all the details, but the CEO of a rival company has been causing problems for Victor. Robert Gold can be quite ruthless," Nikki explained.

Killian's jaw automatically clenched for a moment before it relaxed again, but not before Nikki noticed.

"Everything alright, Killian?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that…well, I'm well aware of Robert Gold's reputation," Killian began. He took a breath and continued, "You know that my sister lived here for a number of years, and for a few of them, she dated him."

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, I'm glad she came to her senses," Nikki said.

"You and me both. I know it's been quite a long time ago, and Belle has forgiven him for how badly he hurt her, but hearing his name invokes unpleasant memories," Killian told her as Emma squeezed his hand in reassurance.

After a few moments of silence, Nikki took a breath before she changed the subject, "So, is Anna Elizabeth looking forward to being in high school?"

"Definitely. She's so excited about being in honors classes and being a cheerleader," Emma told her.

Nikki smiled at that before she asked, "What about Liam?"

"Well, school isn't necessarily his favorite," Killian began, but Emma interrupted him.

"Which he gets from his father," she said with a teasing smile, making Nikki chuckle and Killian roll his eyes.

"As I was saying, school isn't his favorite, but he does like to read. That's actually how we get him to do all of his other schoolwork. He can't read or be read to until everything is finished. It's like an incentive," Killian explained.

"Victor and I did the same with our kids. For Nicholas, it was baseball," Nikki told them.

"That doesn't surprise me," Emma chimed in with a chuckle.

Pleasant conversation continued for an hour before Victor and Anna Elizabeth came in, with the former carrying a sleeping Liam.

"Looks like someone is exhausted from all of the traveling," Nikki surmised as she stood up and walked over to them. She then gently ran her hand through Liam's dark locks.

Killian and Emma got up as well, and Emma carefully took Liam from her grandfather's arms.

"It looks like that someone else is sleepy as well," Killian added as he looked over at Anna Elizabeth.

"I am not," Anna Elizabeth defended, but it was quickly made null and void by her yawn.

"Before you leave, I have a graduation gift for the children," Victor told them.

"You really didn't have to," Emma said. While she appreciated the gesture, Victor tended to go a bit overboard money-wise on presents.

"Nonsense. It's not every day I get to celebrate the accomplishments of my great-grandchildren," Victor reminded her before going to he and Nikki's bedroom to retrieve the gifts.

When he returned, he said, "I didn't see the need of wrapping them, but here they are."

He then handed Killian a child's size Mets jersey as he explained, "That is an official jersey. I'm sure your boy will love wearing to the game tomorrow."

Both Emma and Killian's eyes widened slightly before Emma said, "Thank you so much. I know that Liam will love it."

Victor nodded before he handed Anna Elizabeth's gift to her, who eyes immediately widened in excitement.

"Oh my gosh! It's a complete unabridged edition of all of Shakespeare's works. This is awesome!" she exclaimed.

"I know you're excited, love, but you'll wake your brother," Killian reminded her.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she hugged Victor and thanked him.

Killian, Emma, and Anna Elizabeth then said their goodbyes to Victor and Nikki before heading back to their hotel.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Ugh," Anna Elizabeth complained as she woke up the next morning.

"What is it, kid?" Emma asked. She and Killian had been up for a couple of hours, and he had just made it back with breakfast.

"I can't move my arm. Liam is sleeping on it, and it's numb," Anna Elizabeth replied.

Killian couldn't help but chuckle before he told her, "You did the same thing when you were his age. Perhaps it's payback?"

Anna Elizabeth rolled her eyes before she said, "Can you at least move him, please?"

"He's a heavy sleeper like his mother. He's not going to wake up, love," Killian pointed out.

"But we only have a couple of hours until we all to get going, so he does need to be woken up," Emma reminded him as went to Liam's side.

She moved him from Anna Elizabeth's arm before she gently shook him and said, "Wake up, Liam. You have to get ready to go to the ballgame with Daddy."

Liam didn't budge for a few moments before he sat up and asked, "What, Mommy?"

"You and Daddy are going to the Mets game today," Emma repeated.

Suddenly, Liam was wide awake as he exclaimed, "The baseball game!"

"Yup. And Grandpa Victor got you a jersey to wear to the game," Emma said as she moved his dark locks from his forehead.

Liam said nothing as he scanned the room and saw the jersey on the nightstand. He hopped out of bed, grabbed the uniform, and ran to the bathroom.

Both Emma and Killian chuckled at their six-year-old before turning to their fourteen-year-old, who was typing away on her cell phone with a sausage and egg McGriddle in front of her.

"Love, your food will get cold," Killian pointed out.

Anna Elizabeth looked up at him and said, "Sorry, I was getting information about cheer camp."

"It's alright, Anna Elizabeth. Just eat your breakfast," Killian began before he smirked and continued, "There's a second McGriddle in there for you."

Anna Elizabeth returned his smirk before starting in on her food.

Liam then came sprinting from the bathroom in his blue, orange, and white uniform.

"I'm ready for the game!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, kid, but we still have a little while before we have to go. Daddy got us all breakfast from McDonald's. Go sit beside your sister, and eat your eggs and bacon," Emma explained.

"Why didn't Daddy get chicken nuggets?" Liam questioned.

"Because it's breakfast time," Emma told him.

"Oh, ok," Liam replied before heading off to the round table that was against the wall with his parents right behind him.

The family sat in comfortable silence for several minutes as they ate before Emma asked, "So, kid," but paused when both of her children looked up at her.

"That is, Anna Elizabeth, when is this cheer camp?"

"Officially, the last week of August," Anna Elizabeth answered.

"Officially?" Emma and Killian asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but since I'm new, and I'm the _only_ freshman, I have to practice extra," Anna Elizabeth pointed out.

"Love, I'm sure they realize that this is your first year on the squad, and they'll help you," Killian reminded her.

"Audrey already offered to help me over the summer, but I told her I'd have to ask you guys. I know it isn't exactly necessary, but I want to prepared and to be really good," Anna Elizabeth pleaded.

Both Killian and Emma recognized her father's determined – and overachieving – spirit as they exchanged a look. They nodded a silent agreement before Emma answered, "We're both proud of your dedication and commitment to cheering, and you can tell Aubrey that it's a go."

Anna Elizabeth's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Thank you guys so much!"

She then added, "And her name is _Audrey_ , Mom. She's the only girl on the team who doesn't act like the Wicked Witch of the West toward me."

"I thought there was only one witch. And how did she come from Oz?" Liam piped up.

"It's an expression, lad. It means that the other girls on the cheerleading squad aren't very nice to your sister," Killian explained.

"But, why? Anna Elizabeth is nice," Liam said.

"There could be a lot of reasons. But the important thing is for Anna Elizabeth to be nice to them," Emma told him before shooting her daughter a look.

"It's alright, Mom. You won't have to worry about me going off on any of them," Anna Elizabeth reassured her.

"Well, love, I suppose we have our lucky stars to thank that you are level-headed like your fa…vorite Uncle Liam," Killian observed, as he scratched behind his ear.

Emma mouthed "nice save" to her husband before they both breathed a sigh of relief. They both knew that Liam would have to know the truth one day, but they were trying to hold-off because they knew that he would be upset that Anna Elizabeth wasn't his real sister.

Anna Elizabeth went to go change just as awkward silence ensued. It was broken by Liam's question, "Was he nice? Is that why I have the same name as him?"

"He was a really good brother to your daddy, and he loved your daddy very much and Daddy loved him. And that's why you have his name," Emma explained gently.

Liam smiled brightly in response just as Anna Elizabeth returned to her chair.

Emma's phone then rang. She smiled as she answered it, "Hey, Dad."

"Grandpa Nick!" Liam exclaimed.

Emma's smile widened at her son as she continued listening to her father. A couple minutes later, she said, "Great. We'll see you all later. Bye," before hanging up.

"I take it that we're meeting your father later?" Killian surmised.

Emma nodded before she elaborated, "Yeah. He wants to have lunch with us and Noah and Courtney."

"Sounds splendid, love," Killian replied with a smile.

Emma returned his smile before she looked at time, "Alright, kids, we better get going."

Both Anna Elizabeth and Liam sprang from their chairs and headed toward the door.

Thankfully, Killian and Emma had already made sure that they had all that they needed, so they entwined their fingers before they quickly followed their children.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"The show was amazing, Mom! Thanks for taking me," Anna Elizabeth said with a bright smile as they were walking from the auditorium.

"You're welcome, kid," Emma replied as she looked over to her daughter, who was almost her exact height.

She then added, "I'm still surprised that you love it so much though. It is a bit dark, and everyone doesn't live happily ever after."

"I know. But I really like the mystery of it, and I LOVE Christine. The actress in this show did a really good job," Anna Elizabeth told her.

"She really was amaz…" Emma was cut off by Anna Elizabeth tightly squeezing her arm.

"Ow, kid, what is it?"

"Mom, it's the actress that played Christine! Can I please go talk to her?" Anna Elizabeth pleaded.

Emma smiled at her daughter's excitement that never faded with age.

She then answered, "Sure, Anna Elizabeth. Just don't take too long because your dad will be picking us up for lunch."

Anna Elizabeth nodded before sprinting over to short-haired, blonde actress.

Emma's phone then rang. Knowing it was Killian, she answered with, "I know you're probably waiting on us, but…"

Killian cut her off with, " _Actually, love, I may be a little late. Traffic is bloody awful_."

Emma rolled her eyes before she scolded, "Language, Killian. That's the last thing we need our six-year-old repeating."

Emma couldn't see him, but she just knew that she had rolled his eyes as well before he replied, " _If you say so, Swan_." He then continued, " _I'll see you and Anna Elizabeth as soon as I can. Bye, love."_

"Bye, Killian," Emma said before hanging up.

The blonde then found a bench to sit on while she waited for Anna Elizabeth. She was playing a game on her phone when she heard, "Emma Swan?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Who in the world would call her by her maiden name? Suddenly, it clicked as she recognized the voice as one she thought she'd never hear again.

As she looked up, Neal was making his way over to her. When he reached her, he said, "I never expected to run in to you."

"That makes two of us," Emma supplied.

Neal then asked a bit nervously, "May I sit?"

Emma nodded, and as he did so, she commented, "You don't have to be nervous, Neal. It happened over a decade ago, and I forgave you a long time ago. Besides, we've both moved on with our lives."

Neal smiled at her before he questioned, "So, what has Emma Swan, cop extraordinaire, been up to?"

Emma returned his smile before she told him, "Well, it's Emma Jones now, and I'm a small-town sheriff, along with my brother, David."

It was then that Neal noticed the diamond ring sitting next to the gold band, and he asked, "How long have you been married?"

"Nine years," Emma replied.

She then commented, "I had heard that you had gotten married as well, but what else have you been doing?"

Neal took a deep breath before he began, "Well, after I served my time, I decided to – pardon the cliché – turn over a new leaf. You may not remember this, but I always loved to draw. So, I went to art school and became a graphic designer. I got a job at one of the top advertising agencies in Boston – that's actually how I met my wife."

"Is she a graphic designer as well?" Emma asked.

"No, an actress – a stage actress to be specific. I designed a flyer for the Boston Children's Hospital. They had partnered with the Boston Theatre to do a charity show to help raise money for cancer research. I wanted to support the cause, so I went to check out the show, which was _Peter Pan._ I decided to offer my appreciation to the actors and actresses, and that's how I met Tink, uh, that is, Rose."

Emma smiled at his nickname for her before she asked, "Wasn't she the one who played Christine in today's show?"

Neal nodded before he said, "Yeah, both of us got job opportunities in New York a few years back, and we decided to jump on it."

Emma nodded as well before she surmised, "You're waiting on her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, normally, she doesn't take this long – I'm not sure what's keeping her," Neal replied.

Emma smirked, "Well, you have my daughter, Anna Elizabeth to thank for that. She got so excited when she saw her, and she had to talk to her."

"It's totally cool. My son, Henry, is the same way," Neal assured her.

He then asked, "You know, _the Phantom of the Opera_ is dark. Your daughter isn't scared?"

"She would have been when she was younger. But, now, she's 14 and will tell you that she isn't afraid of anything. Although, I beg to differ," Emma told him with a chuckle.

Neal couldn't quite laugh with her as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Emma noticed and asked, "What?"

"Your daughter is 14?"

"Yeah, I don't see why you're…" Emma trailed off as it dawned on her.

Emma opened her mouth to explain, but said daughter made her way over with Rose right behind her.

"Mom! You have to meet Rose Cassidy! She's awesome!" Anna Elizabeth exclaimed.

Rose smiled at Anna Elizabeth's compliments before she turned to Emma with that same smile and said, "Emma, right? It's lovely to meet you, and I'm glad you came to see the show."

"It's great meeting you as well, and the show was amazing," Emma replied with a smile.

Rose nodded before she looked between Emma and her husband, and observed, "Is she?"

Neal simply nodded in response.

Anna Elizabeth then piped up, "Is she who? What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, kid, this is Rose's husband, Neal. He and I are…old friends," Emma told her.

Anna Elizabeth rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "I'm not a little kid anymore. I know that he was your fiancé."

"And just how do you know that?" Emma questioned. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"Aunt Mary Margaret and Aunt Regina," Anna Elizabeth answered.

Emma shook her head before Neal asked, "What were you going to tell me, Emma?"

Emma thought for a moment before she remembered, "Well, the truth is that Anna Elizabeth isn't biologically my daughter. When she was four, her parents were killed in a car accident. Her father's brother, Killian, became her guardian. He and I were best friends, and we eventually realized it was more. Shortly after, we were married, and Anna Elizabeth became our little girl."

"I never would have guessed that you weren't her mother by the way that Anna Elizabeth talks about you," Rose observed.

Emma smiled before Anna Elizabeth added, "She's an awesome mom to me and Liam. Even though he's six and is annoying sometimes," making Rose and Neal chuckle.

Emma then joked, "Hey, I never said you were annoying when you six."

"You were, like, my mom," Anna Elizabeth told her as she shrugged her shoulders.

Emma's phone then buzzed in her pocket to see a text message from Killian.

"Well, kid, we gotta go." She then addressed Neal and Rose, "It was great seeing you act, and then meeting you, Rose. And Neal, it was good seeing you again."

Rose nodded with a bright smile in response.

Neal then said, "It was good seeing you, too, Emma. And for what it's worth, I'm glad you were able to find happiness and find someone great to spend your life with."

Emma smiled at him before she said, "You too, Neal."

She and Anna Elizabeth then headed to Killian's waiting truck to make their way to what was sure to be wonderful family lunch.

* _I just wanted to let y'all know that I intend on adding the very last chapter this upcoming weekend – maybe on Saturday or Sunday :) :)_


	19. Part 3: New Beginnings & Happy Endings

By the time Emma, Killian, and the kids arrived at the diner, Nick, Noah, and Courtney were already waiting outside.

Liam immediately launched himself into Nick's arms while Anna Elizabeth hugged Courtney and Noah.

"So, squirt, you ready for high school?" Noah asked.

"I'm 14, Uncle Noah," Anna Elizabeth pointed out, completely ignoring his question.

Noah shrugged as he told her, "I've always called you squirt. I'm not going to stop now," with a grin.

Courtney shook her head before she said, "Leave her alone, Noah."

"What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't mess with my niece?" Noah replied.

"And my nephew," he added as he reached over and poked Liam in his side, making him giggle.

Liam then pushed Noah's hand away and turned to his parents and asked, "Can we eat now?"

"Of course, lad," Killian replied.

Nick, Noah, and Courtney got the full detailed story from Liam and Anna Elizabeth about their day during lunch.

When everyone had finished their meal, Noah exchanged a look with Courtney before he began, "We have some news to share with you guys."

When everyone looked up, Noah continued, "You guys know that Courtney and I recently decided that we wanted to have a family. Instead of trying for our own, however, we've decided to adopt."

Wide smiles enveloped everyone's faces. Before anyone could congratulate them, however, Liam questioned, "What does adopt mean?"

"It means that there is a little boy or girl who doesn't have a mommy and daddy, and Uncle Noah and Aunt Courtney are going to take them home and be their mommy and daddy," Emma explained.

"So, does that mean I'll have another cousin?" Liam asked.

Noah answered his question, "Actually, you'll have two cousins."

"Two?" Nick questioned.

"We were only going to adopt Katie, but then we found out that she had an older sister, and we couldn't bear to separate them," Courtney clarified.

"It's really wonderful that you two are giving two lasses a home," Killian told them.

"You two will make two little girls very happy," Emma added with a smile.

"And I'll have more cousins to play with!" Liam exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

He then asked, "Mommy, Daddy, can I have ice cream?"

"Serendipity is a few blocks away. I can take him," Anna Elizabeth suggested.

"No," both Emma and Killian adamantly told her.

"Come on," Anna Elizabeth complained.

"Love, it doesn't matter that it's a few blocks away. Anything could happen to you – both of you. Your mother and I won't take the chance," Killian explained.

Anna Elizabeth was about to refute when Nick suggested, "How about I take you and Liam for ice cream. I won't cramp your independence too bad," with a grin.

Anna Elizabeth couldn't help but return his grin as she nodded before she and Liam both got up.

As Nick moved to follow them, Emma said, "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Emma," he replied. He, Anna Elizabeth, and Liam then began making their way toward the door.

"Hmm, so it's true what they say about teenage independence," Noah surmised.

"Well, actually, Anna Elizabeth has always been that way – it's just a bit worse now," Killian told him.

"I hope that I'm ready to deal with it," Courtney worriedly surmised. At Emma and Killian's confused faces, she elaborated, "Katie is only nine years old, and still a little kid in a lot of ways. Her sister, Faith, however, is 13."

"I keep telling her she'll be fine. If she can handle convicted criminals every day, I know she can handle a 13-year-old girl. That, and she has amazing motherly instincts," Noah said.

"My brother actually has a great point. Who knew?" Emma teased.

She then turned her attention to her sister-in-law and became serious, "I know how you feel, Courtney. But Noah is right – I've seen how great you are with kids, and I know you'll make a great mom. You just have to believe that. Those kids will need discipline and guidance, but what they need most is something they haven't had a lot in their lives – love. They need to know that they won't be abandoned anymore. They need to trust you. If you can accomplish that, the hardest part will be over with."

Courtney smiled at Emma before pulling her in for a hug. As they pulled away, she said, "Thank you, Emma."

"Of course," Emma told her with a smile.

Killian then surmised, "It's really great that you two are adopting two older lasses. Most people want smaller children and babies."

Noah nodded before he said, "That's mostly true. I was a baby when I was adopted, but Emma, you were 14. And if it hadn't been for Ruth, you may have never had a family. And it was also because of her that you found us."

Emma expression became one of reflection, "Well, I didn't make it easy on her at first. It was hard for me to trust her and David. After a particularly rough day at school, I needed someone to talk to, and David was there. He honestly tried his hardest to help me, but as much as I wanted to believe that he was my family – my brother – I couldn't because he and Ruth were only my foster family. And from my experience, that meant temporary."

"But then Ruth adopted you," Courtney surmised, as she smiled.

"Yeah, I think she wanted to be sure that it's what I wanted, and when David told her what I said, that's when she knew. One day, I came home from studying with Elsa, and immediately recognized the social worker's car. I expected the worst, but then when I walked in, she showed me the signed adoption papers. Despite everything I had been feeling and going through at the time, it was still one of happiest days of my life."

"That's what we want for Katie and Faith. We didn't want to bring them home until it was official, but we still go see them as much as we can. Katie is a bit more receptive, but Faith needs concrete proof," Courtney added.

She then said with a smile, "Which she'll get today."

"And you're just now telling us?" Killian questioned.

"We wanted it to be official first," Noah explained.

"Well, this really is wonderful news," Emma said, as her expression changed into a smile.

"What's wonderful news?" Nick questioned as he came back into the diner with Anna Elizabeth and Liam.

"We're bringing home Katie and Faith today," Noah told him with a smile.

"What? How did I not know any of this?" Nick asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Courtney told him.

"It'll be a surprise for the girls as well. They know we're interesting in adopting them, but they weren't sure when we were going to do it," Noah elaborated.

"Speaking of which, we'd better get going or we'll be late," Courtney said as she looked at her watch.

"I get to meet my new cousins?" Liam questioned excitedly.

"Maybe another time, kid. I'm sure that Uncle Noah and Aunt Courtney want to help the girls get settled in," Emma explained.

Liam looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

Goodbyes and hugs were then exchanged before Noah and Courtney were on their way.

Nick then asked, "So, Emma, have you gotten any postcards with the Eiffel Tower on it from Sharon?"

"Actually, she decided not to take the job in Paris – she's going to continue working in Genoa City," Emma answered.

"Really?" Nick questioned.

Emma simply nodded in response.

Nick surmised, "That's surprising. I know how important her career is to her, and Paris would be a great opportunity."

He then asked, "Do you know why she changed her mind?"

Emma nodded before she simply said, "Me."

She then took a deep breath and elaborated, "You know that Sharon and I have a great relationship, but it isn't necessarily a mother-daughter relationship. However, when she thought about leaving, she ultimately knew she couldn't bear to be so far away from me, her son-in-law, and her grandkids. So, she decided to stay." She finished with a smile.

Nick smiled widely as he said, "That's really great, Emma."

Emma smiled brightly in return.

Nick then addressed everyone, "As much as I hate to cut this short, you guys, I've got to get back to work. Travis is pretty hard core when it comes to being on time."

"But you two are partners," Emma said.

"Well, love, Liam and I were also partners, but he still scolded me if I was late. Although, it was your fault half of the time," Killian added.

"Yes, because it's my fault that you liked Granny's pancake breakfast," Emma reminded him.

"You never said no, darling," Killian pointed out.

"And yet, you two wondered why your family thought you two should have been a couple," Nick teased, making everyone, including Anna Elizabeth and Liam, giggle.

He then said his goodbyes and was out the door.

Anna Elizabeth then asked, "Can we go to Central Park?"

Liam gasped as he repeated, "Can we, Mommy and Daddy?"

Killian and Emma exchanged a look before Killian said, "Of course. Let's go."

Anna Elizabeth and Liam quickly got up from their chairs and headed toward the door.

About fifteen minutes later, Killian and Emma were walking hand in hand through the park with their children walking in front of them.

Liam was asking a whole slew of questions about New York with Killian and Anna Elizabeth attempting to answer them without laughing.

Killian noticed how quiet Emma was, and he asked, "You alright, love?"

Emma nodded, but Killian saw that there was more to the story in her eyes. So, when they reached a duck pond, he sent the kids over to feed them while he and Emma sat on a bench.

"Alright, Swan, what's bothering you?"

"I just keep thinking about my mother," Emma replied.

"Sharon or Ruth?" Killian questioned.

Emma sighed before she answered, "Both."

She then turned to face him and said, "I didn't think it would be this hard."

Killian reached out and gently ran his fingers through her long blonde locks as he inferred, "You didn't anticipate how difficult it would be to think of someone besides Ruth as your mother."

Emma nodded before she began, "It's like I told Dad earlier, Sharon and I have a great relationship that we've built over the last six years, but I don't call her "Mom." As much as we love each other, it's hard for us to have that mother-daughter relationship. Sharon never had that with her mother, and it's hard for me to think of anyone else as mine. I know that Ruth only came into my life as a teenager, and was gone before I even turned 21, but she is my mother. And it's hard to let go."

Killian softly kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tight around her. He then said, "No one is expecting you to let go of Ruth, love. You can still keep her memory alive while thinking of Sharon as your mother, as well. Anna Elizabeth does the same thing."

"You can hardly compare the two, Killian. I'm not saying that Elsa didn't mean as much to Anna Elizabeth, but she was only four when she died. She only has a handful of memories of her," Emma pointed out.

"Perhaps, love. But you and I both know that despite her being a child, it was still difficult for her to adjust to us being her parents as opposed to her uncle and aunt. You know how long it took for her to stop adding our names to the end of "Mommy" and "Daddy." But that doesn't mean she doesn't think about Liam and Elsa, and it doesn't mean that she is dishonoring their memory by think of us as her parents now.

And you are right, love, she only has a handful of memories of them. But she does remember – she remembers baking cookies with Elsa and Liam taking her fishing. She remembers climbing in their bed and sleeping in between them. She remembers her mother taking care of her when she was sick. But, love, none of those memories mean any less just because they are no longer here.

And the same thing applies to you and Sharon, darling. Besides, Ruth wanted you to find your birth family. She wanted to know where you came from. I know she would be so happy with the relationship you have with them now, and how far you've come since you first found them. I may not have known her, but I feel like I do. And I know she would be so proud of you, Emma."

Emma smiled at him before she leaned up to kiss him tenderly. As she pulled away, smiling, she said, "I love you so much, Killian."

Killian returned her smile as he told her, "And I love you just as much, Emma."

They then heard Anna Elizabeth's voice, "Mom, Dad, let's go!"

"Coming, love," Killian replied, as he and Emma moved to catch up with their children.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That weekend, Killian was knocking on his sister's door.

As she opened it, she spied the bookshelf next to Killian, and asked, "You've already finished it?"

"Well, sis, Marco was mostly finished with it. And the job wasn't too terribly difficult," Killian explained.

Belle smiled as she told him, "Well, I already have a space picked out for it. Let's go."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Killian joked before he followed her into the library.

As soon as they arrived, Killian set down the bookshelf and began lining the shelves.

However, he was stopped by Belle, "Killian, the books have to be organized."

Killian rolled his eyes before he pointed out, "Really, Belle? I'm trying to help."

"I know you are, and I appreciate it. But you know how I am about my books," Belle told him.

"Yes, you are extremely organized. Actually, I think perfectionist is more accurate. Mother was the same way," Killian surmised.

"Well, she had to be because she was a teacher," Belle observed.

Killian nodded before he suggested, "I'll just leave this little project for you and August."

Belle smiled as she replied, "I think that would be wise."

She then asked, "Do you want to see the nursery?"

"I'd love to," Killian answered with a smile.

As they walked into the nursery, Belle said, "It's still in the beginning stages."

"You just found out that you were having a boy. You still have plenty of time," Killian assured her.

He then noticed two names hanging on the wall and questioned, "So, the lad's name will be Matthew?"

"Yes. It was August's grandfather's name. He's the one who inspired August to become a writer," Belle explained.

"That's wonderful, love. I'm sure he would love it," Killian told her with a smile.

Belle returned his smile as she said, "Marco was ecstatic when he found out."

"I bet," Killian said before he turned back toward the wall and observed, "I thought you were going to put the lad's whole name on the wall. Have you not come up with his middle name?"

"Actually, we have. Would you mind hanging it for me?" Belle asked.

"Sure, love," Killian answered. He then asked, "Where is it?"

Belle simply pointed as a response.

When Killian picked up the carved name and noticed what it was, he nearly dropped it.

He quickly placed it back on the floor and turned to his sister with widened eyes.

"You want to name him after me, love?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" Belle pointed out to him.

Killian sighed as he told her, "I mean, I know that Liam has both of his uncles' names, but that's different – Liam practically raised the both of us, and David was the family that Emma had always wanted. I haven't done anything special, love."

Belle smiled at him as she said, "You are entirely too modest, Killian Jones."

She then took a deep breath and explained, "Despite how much you annoyed me as kids, you've always been there for me. That was one thing that was certain in my life. I also never had to worry about having someone to protect me – sometimes, a little too much protecting. That became even more true after we lost Liam. Up until the last three years, we've lived seven hours away from each other but that doesn't change the fact that we're actually great friends, not just because we're brother and sister. I know that Liam would be so proud of you, Killian. You're an amazing husband, father, and friend. And the best brother I could want. There is no one else in the world that I'd rather name my son after."

Killian responded by wrapping his sister in a hug.

When they pulled away, Killian said, "This really means a lot, sis."

Before Belle could respond, she and Killian both heard, "Mommy!"

"Looks like Colette is up from her nap," Belle surmised.

The three-year-old then appeared in the nursery and exclaimed, "Uncle Killian!"

Killian went over to her, scooped her up in his arms and said, "Hello, love."

"I'm gonna have a little brother, Uncle Killian!"

"I know. I think you'll be a great big sister," Killian told her.

Colette nodded excitedly before she turned to Belle and said, "Do we got food, Mommy?"

"Of course, Colette. I'll go fix us something for lunch," Belle answered.

Colette nodded before she turned back to Killian and asked, "Can you eat, too, Uncle Killian?"

"I wish I could stay, love, but me, Aunt Emma, Anna Elizabeth, and Liam are heading to Granny's for lunch before we go fishing," Killian explained.

At Colette's downcast expression, Killian added, "But I promise we can all eat together another day, Colette."

Colette smiled widely before squirming to get down and running off to the kitchen.

Belle shook her head and smiled at her daughter before looking back at her brother, "I better get in there. I'll see you later, Killian."

"See you later, Belle," Killian told her. He then looked toward her slightly rounded stomach, "And you, Matthew Killian Booth."

He then exchanged one more smile with his sister before heading toward the door.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Dad, can I drive the boat?" Anna Elizabeth asked.

"Uh, maybe next time, love," Killian answered.

Anna Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pointed out, "That's what you said last time."

"Come on, Killian. You did say you would teach her," Emma reminded him.

Killian narrowed his eyes at both of them before he relented, "Ok, Anna Elizabeth. But only if you agree to be careful and listen to me."

"I will, Dad," Anna Elizabeth told him excitedly.

"Can I drive, too, Daddy?" Liam asked.

"When you're older, lad," Killian answered as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Why does Anna Lizabeth get to do everything?" Liam complained.

"She's older than you, kid," Emma told him.

"It's not fair," Liam huffed with crossed arms as Emma, Killian, and Anna Elizabeth tried not to laugh.

Just then Anna Elizabeth heard her name being called. She whipped her blonde curls around and waved excitedly.

She then turned back to her parents and asked, "Mom, Dad, can I go talk to Nathan?"

"Uh, love, I don't…" Killian began but was interrupted by Emma, "We don't see the problem with that. Go ahead, kid – we'll be on the boat."

Anna Elizabeth nodded with a smile before making her way across the docks.

Emma then grabbed Killian's hand and began walking in the opposite direction, but Killian wouldn't budge.

"Maybe, we should, you know, stay here, love," Killian told Emma, though his eyes never left Anna Elizabeth.

"So, you can spy on them?" Emma refuted.

"I'm not spying, I'm just…," Killian began, but then cut off his thought with, "bloody hell," making Emma slap his arm with her free hand.

"Ooh, Daddy said a bad word," Liam added.

"Hey, kid, why don't you go ahead and get on the boat. Me and Daddy will be there in a minute," Emma told him.

Liam nodded before sprinting off to the boat.

Emma then turned back to Killian and asked, "Ok, what was that about?"

"I'm pretty sure you left a mark, love," Killian said.

"You know that's not what I meant, Killian," Emma pointed out.

Killian sighed before he said, "Anna Elizabeth keeps rubbing her hands together as she's talking to him."

Emma looked at him strangely for a minute before she asked, "What's the big deal?"

Killian took a deep breath before he answered, "I only saw my brother truly nervous a handful of times, but it was enough to know his nervous habit."

"Rubbing his hands together," Emma supplied.

Killian simply nodded in response.

Emma then began tugging Killian in the direction of the boat once again as she said, "We have to go check on Liam."

Killian finally relented and began walking with his wife.

He then surmised, "I don't remember seeing him in Anna Elizabeth's class when they graduated."

"Well, he's friends with Evie – that's how he and Anna Elizabeth met. So, he's a little older than her," Emma explained.

"How much older?" Killian questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

Emma refrained from rolling her eyes as she answered, "Geez, Killian. He's in the same grade as Evie. So, probably 15 or 16."

Before Killian could say anything else, Anna Elizabeth came sprinting back up to them.

"Let's fish, you guys!" she exclaimed.

Fifteen minutes later, Anna Elizabeth, with Killian's help, had sailed to their fishing spot, and placed the boat in park.

Killian let down the weights before grabbing everyone's fishing poles.

"Do you think I'll catch a fish, Daddy?" Liam asked.

Killian ruffled Liam's black hair as he answered, "I'm sure you will, lad."

He then cast out his son's line and handed it to him as Emma positioned hers.

As he reached for his own, he noticed that Anna Elizabeth's wasn't there. As he turned around, he saw her perched on one of the chairs and heard her humming a tune as she watched the bobber in the distance.

As he watched her, he couldn't help think about when she was little girl – and how he wished she had stayed that way. Especially, now, with her going into high school and liking a boy. It was worse now than when she was younger because she was only a couple years away from dating. Killian knew this day would come, but he just wished that time would slow down.

"Dad, why are you staring at me?" Anna Elizabeth pulled Killian from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, love – I was thinking about when you were little," Killian answered.

Anna Elizabeth studied him with a curious expression before she keenly observed, "This is about Nathan, isn't it? You saw me talking to him, didn't you?"

Killian slowly nodded before he told her, "And for the record, I wasn't spying on you."

Anna Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle as she said, "I never said you were, Dad."

Killian grinned slightly before he gathered up the courage to ask the question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to, "Do you, um, like him, love? As more than, uh, maybe, just friends?"

When Anna Elizabeth started twirling her hair around her fingers – Elsa's nervous habit – Killian knew that he had his answer.

He then saw Anna Elizabeth take a deep breath as she audibly answered, "Sort of, maybe…yes?"

She then closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. A couple of minutes later, she looked back up and said, "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, love?" Killian asked confusedly.

"About how I'm too young to think about dating. I should focus on my cheerleading and school, even though it's the summer, and all that stuff. You know, the overprotective dad speech," Anna Elizabeth pointed out.

Killian couldn't help but chuckle before he teased, "You really think I'd do that to you?"

"Yes," Anna Elizabeth answered.

Killian grinned once more before he became serious, "Look, love, I know I come across as overprotective, but it's only because I don't want you to get hurt. And when you start dating, there's a very real chance you could get your heart broken, and I just don't want you to go through that. And it's not just in dating, Anna Elizabeth - I can't let anything happen to you."

"Then nothing would ever happen to me. That's not much fun, Dad," Anna Elizabeth told him.

Killian narrowed his eyes at her as he asked, "Is that from _Finding Nemo_?"

"Maybe," Anna Elizabeth said with a sly grin.

Killian rolled his eyes as he told her, "You can be entirely too much like me at times."

Anna Elizabeth giggled before she took a breath and said, "But seriously, Dad, you can't be all overprotective all the time. I'll be okay – I have the combination of my real parents' stubbornness and independence, and I'm being raised by you and Mom."

Killian smiled at her before he said, "You're right, love. It doesn't mean I like it – or you growing up, but you are right, Anna Elizabeth."

Anna Elizabeth smiled brightly in return just as they heard Liam exclaim, "I caught a fish!"

Killian then turned to face his son and said, "That's great, Liam."

Emma repeated Killian's words as she ruffled his hair. Just as she started trying to take the fish from the hook, Liam grabbed it.

"Let me do it, Mommy," Liam told her.

Before Emma could say anything, Liam had managed to pry the hook from the fish's mouth and then held it up to Emma.

"See, Mommy!"

"I do. You're quite the fisherman," Emma told him with a smile.

"Like Daddy?" Liam asked.

Emma nodded before she ruffled his hair.

Liam smiled brightly before leaning over the boat and letting the fish go back into the water.

As he stood back up, they all heard the boom of thunder.

"It's going to rain, Mommy and Daddy," Liam pointed out.

"So, it is. We should all get back to the house before it starts," Killian said, as Emma read his mind and began gathering up the fishing poles.

Killian then lifted up the weights before moving to the driver's seat. Once everyone was ready, he started the boat and began sailing back to the docks.

Luckily, Killian got them all home before the downpour began.

As soon as they arrived inside, Anna Elizabeth stalked to the living room and complained, "What are we supposed to do now?" as she plopped down on the couch.

"It isn't the end of the world, darling. We could watch a movie," Killian told her.

"Or play a board game," Emma suggested.

Liam gasped in excitement before he said, "Let's play Chutes and Ladders!"

As soon as a favorable answer came out of Emma's mouth, Liam was sprinting off to his parent's room to retrieve the game.

However, when Liam returned a few minutes later, the rectangular box wasn't in his hand.

"What is it, kid? You couldn't find the game?" Emma questioned.

Liam shook his head before he handed Emma a piece of construction paper with a picture glued to it.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw a picture of Liam, Elsa, and a four-year-old Anna Elizabeth with the words, "Mommy, Daddy, and Me," written on the red paper.

As she looked back at her son, he had a confused and saddened expression on his face. He then asked, "Why does this picture say Mommy and Daddy when Anna Lizabeth is with Uncle Liam and Aunt Elsa?"

Emma looked back at Killian, who mouthed, "It's time."

Emma nodded at him before scooping Liam up in her arms, walking over to the couch, and sitting down.

As Killian sat down beside her, she took a deep breath and began, "The reason that the picture says Mommy and Daddy is because Uncle Liam and Aunt Elsa are Anna Elizabeth's real parents."

"She isn't my real sister?" Liam questioned with his lip quivering.

Killian quickly kissed his son's forehead before he explained, "Anna Elizabeth is still your sister, but she's actually your uncle and aunt's daughter. I know that's confusing, lad, but your mommy and I are going to explain it to you. So, we need you to listen real closely, okay?"

Liam nodded before looking between his parents for an explanation.

Emma took another deep breath before she began, "Ok, a long time ago, Uncle Liam and Aunt Elsa met in college. They soon fell in love, got married, and Uncle Liam moved to Storybrooke. A short time later, Aunt Elsa found she was having a baby. That baby was Anna Elizabeth."

"Aren't they in Heaven?" Liam then asked.

Killian then started, "Yes, lad they are. When Anna Elizabeth was a four-year-old little girl, her parents were killed in a car accident. After that, she came to live with me, and I started taking care of Anna Elizabeth – your mommy helped me a lot. She was my best friend, and we soon realized that we were in love, and we got married. Then, Anna Elizabeth was our little girl – our daughter."

"So, did you adopt her like Uncle Noah and Aunt Courtney are adopting my cousins?" Liam questioned.

"Um…sort of," Emma answered.

At Liam's furrowed brow, Killian continued, "You see, lad, your aunt and uncle wanted to make sure that Anna Elizabeth would have someone to take care of her if anything happened to them. They knew how much I loved my niece, so they chose me."

"And when I married your Daddy, I did adopt Anna Elizabeth so I could be extra sure that she was my little girl," Emma added.

She then took another deep breath and questioned, "Do you understand, Liam?"

Liam nodded in response, but before Emma and Killian could breathe a sigh of relief, he turned to Anna Elizabeth.

"Anna Lizabeth, have you always known that I wasn't your brother?"

Anna Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly before she sat up straight and pulled Liam into her lap.

She took a deep breath as well before she told him, "I have always known you weren't really my brother. But you know what, it doesn't matter."

Liam looked at her strangely before he questioned, "It doesn't?"

"Nope. You see, for a long time, Mom and Dad were Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma to me. But then, I realized that they were my mom and dad, too. And since Mom was pregnant with you, it made me see that I could be a big sister, and I was so excited about it."

"You were?" Liam asked as his eyes lit up.

Anna Elizabeth nodded before she said, "I know we don't like each other all the time, but you are the best little brother."

Emma then added, "You see, kid, even though you and Anna Elizabeth don't have the same mommy and daddy, she is still your big sister. And she always will be."

Liam then wrapped his arms around Anna Elizabeth's neck as he told her, "You're the best big sister, Anna Lizabeth. I love you."

Anna Elizabeth returned his hug and said, "I love you, too, Liam."

As he pulled away, he asked her, "Do you miss your mommy and daddy?"

"It's hard for me to always remember them, but I do miss them. I think about them a lot," Anna Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm sorry, Anna Lizabeth," Liam told her.

"It's okay, Liam. I know that they will always be in my heart," Anna Elizabeth replied before she looked over at Killian.

Killian then added, "And they are looking down on her, and are very proud of her. They're also happy that your mommy and I have taken such good care of her," as he reached over to stroke Anna Elizabeth's curls.

Anna Elizabeth and Liam then smiled brightly before they pulled their parents into a group hug.

Liam, in typical six-year-old fashion, had his mind on something else when they pulled away, "Can we watch a movie instead?"

"Of course, kid. You and Anna Elizabeth pick one out," Emma answered.

Anna Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment before she suggested, "How about _Peter Pan_?"

As she stood up to go grab the movie, she added, "But this doesn't mean that I'm a little kid who doesn't want to grow up."

Killian and Emma chuckled at her before Killian teased, "How could we, love, when you constantly remind us otherwise?"

Anna Elizabeth grinned before she resumed her place on the couch as the movie began to play.

That night, both Emma and Killian were wide awake as Emma rubbed circles on her husband's chest.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love?"

Emma adjusted her position slightly as she crossed her arms on Killian's torso and looked up at him before she observed, "We did good, didn't we?"

"With what, Swan?"

"Anna Elizabeth. We were both so worried about raising her, and what Liam and Elsa would think. But Killian, she is an amazing kid. And our son is just as amazing. They've both already made us so proud, and I know they will continue to do so. And we did that, Killian," Emma answered, as she struggled to hold back the tears.

Killian kissed her forehead before he pulled back with a smile and told her, "It is amazing, love. Ever since I moved here, I wanted to be someone that my brother would be proud of. I looked up to him so much, and I never thought I could be that for anyone. But today, Belle reminded me that I was."

He then questioned, "Do you know what she's naming her son?"

"What?" Emma questioned, trying to suppress her grin because she felt like she already knew the answer.

"Matthew Killian Booth," Killian told her with a wide smile that Emma returned.

She then reached up to caress his cheek as she began, "For the last 14 years I've known you, you have always been a part of my happiness. That's become even more true the last nine years that you've been my husband, and the father of my children. And I know you will continue to make me happy for many more years to come."

"Even when we've been married for twenty years like David and Mary Margaret?"

"Absolutely. I didn't think I could love you any more than I did on our wedding day, but I was mistaken. I love you so much more now, and I know that 20 years from now, I will love you even more."

Killian's smile widened even more before he pulled Emma in for a passionate kiss that she gladly returned.

As they pulled away, and took a moment to catch their breath, Emma told him, "I love you, Killian Jones. With all of my heart," with a blinding smile.

Killian returned her smile as he told her, "And I love you, Emma Jones, to the moon and back."

She kissed him tenderly before settling back in against his chest. They both soon fell asleep wrapped up in each other with smiles on their faces.

Just as predicted, Emma and Killian, along with their children and their family, all lived happily for many more years to come. It wasn't without its challenges, but they got through it just as they had time and time again – together.


	20. Together One Shots

Hi, everyone!

If you guys would like more of this story, I have a written a collection of one-shots that go along with Together. I hope you guys check it out! :) :)


End file.
